A Hidden Crystal Rose
by MewStar0013
Summary: When Akiza had her first child, Sayer stole it for his own gain. Now, fifteen-years later, Angel Fudo, dressed as a boy by Sayer, lives in the world with her cloudy past and one important wish; to have the family she never had.  R and R please.
1. Chapter 1: A Stolen Rose

**A Hidden Crystal Rose**

**Me: I'm here with an all new story!**

**Callie: Shouldn't you be working on that Other YGO 5D's Fic? And that Naruto Fic? And… hold on a second, you have a lot of other Fics to work on.**

**Me: I know. But I couldn't resist typing this one. Now, do the disclaimer, please.**

**Callie: * sigh* M.S 0013 does not own YGO 5D's. All she owns is the characters she made up and the cards she made up. Now as she's says, lets get this chapter rolling!**

**Chapter one: A Stolen Rose**

Akiza breathed heavily, the pain slowly leaving her body and her pulse was becoming calm again. Her burgundy hair pooled around her and sweat was

glistening on her forehead. She turned her head to her cobalt-eyed husband, who was holding her hand and giving a rare smile." See? Just like riding a

runner." she said. Yusei gave an amused chuckle and he pushed away her stray bangs." Except riding a runner doesn't involve contractions and you squeezing

my hand till it snaps in two." he said in a joking voice. Akiza gave a breathy giggle. A nurse suddenly walked in with something bundled in a yellow blanket.

" Here you go. Your beautiful baby girl." said the nurse as she handed the bundle to Akiza and walked out of the room. Yusei sat at the head corner of Akiza's

bed and he smiled at the baby girl in the blanket.

Her skin was a light tan and her hair was raven-black. Hiding slightly behind the small bangs of her hair was an small, odd, birthmark. Yusei didn't pay attention

to it and he kissed his daughter on her forehead." She's so beautiful… just like her mom." said the golden-streaked Duelist with another rare smile. Akiza

smiled herself and she hugged her newborn daughter to her chest." What should we name her?" asked the psychic Duelist. Yusei pondered for awhile, nothing

coming to his mind. He looked down to his child and saw that her eyes have opened. Her eyes were a mixture of brown and blue. A perfect shade of silver. The

color looked so pure. So heavenly. An idea came to his head." How about… Angel?" he asked. Akiza smiled and she kissed her husband on the cheek." It's

perfect. Our Angel. Our little miracle." she said as she petted her daughter hair. Yusei smiled again and he placed his arm around Akiza, not noticing the pair of

snake-like eyes watching from the window.

* * *

Yusie walked down a hospital hallway with Angel sleeping in his arms. He walked to the door to a baby nursery and he pulled a clipboard that was written for

his daughter's hospital information. He walked over to an empty crib an he placed Angel in it. He made sure she was tucked well and he placed the clipboard

on a hook on the crib. He stood over his daughter and he smiled at his sleeping child." Sleep tight, little rose." he said as he kissed her on the forehead one

last time and he walked back to Akiza's room. After a few minutes, the door to the nursery opened again and a figure walked in. The person walked

around with a sinister air around him and he looked at every crib with his toxic-green eyes until he reached Angel's. He looked at her clipboard." Angel?

Humph, figures they would call you that." said the man as he looked at the child. The dimmed hospital lights revealed Angel's birthmark and a smirk grew on

the man's lips." Well, it looks like you are more special than you appear, little one." said the man as he lifted the child in his arms and he ran out of the nursery

and into the night.

The next morning, Yusei walked to the nursery to get Angel when he saw that her crib was empty. He checked with the nurses and doctors to see if they took

his child but they all gave him the same answer; no. Yusei, for the first time in four years, began to panic. He quickly told Akiza the problem and she began to

panic as well. They filed a report to the police and the search was on for Angel. But the searching days soon turned into weeks, which turned into months, and

then to years. Yet no one had found the stolen child.

Oblivious to the rest of the world, young Angel Fudo was still out there. Living with confusion and feeling afraid of the world. With her cloudy past and

unknown destiny, Angel has only one wish; to have a family.

**Me: I know, I know. Short chapter with only a bit of information, I know. But I promise this story will get better and the next chapter will be better. By the way, I already have heirs for Crow and Jack but, I have yet to make some for Tanner, Kalin, and everyone else. So, if any of you guys got any ideas, please send them. It can help so much. Oh yes, and remember to review.**

**Callie: Um, M.S?**

**Me: What?**

**Callie: * Points to angry characters from my other stories.***

**Me: Crap, they found me. AHHHHH! * Starts running***

**Angry characters: Get her!**

**Angel: While M.S is running, go ahead and review please. The next chapter will have me and it will show what happened in the last fifteen years. As M.S says, this is her saying, peace! **


	2. Chapter 2: Angel's Life

**Me:* Happy dancing* This story has three reviews and is on four favorite list. Yay!**

**Callie: Easy now. You don't want to go **_**too**_** crazy, do you?**

**Me: Your right. But still, I'm really glad that a lot of people like this story so far. You should check out the traffic reports.**

**Callie: Maybe later. Oh yes, and M.S does not own YGO 5D's. This chapter will show what happened to Angel in the last fifteen years. Oh yes, and M.S does not own the song **_**'Nowhere' **_**by NBB.**

**Angel: And as M.S says, lets get this chapter rolling!**

**Chapter two: Angel's life**

There was an old skyscraper that had some how showed up in New Domino city. No one knew what went on in that building but, a few people saw teenagers wearing sleeveless, black robes with

white jump suites and carrying standard Duel disk come and go into that building.**( A.N: By the way, these outfits are similar to the Arcadia uniforms they wear in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World **

**Championship 2010: Reverse of Arcadia game.)**Though the building was a mystery, everyone knew the name of that building; Double A. From the outside, the building looked like any regular

skyscraper with two red neon signs, but from the inside, it was more than it appeared.

In one of the rooms of the Double A building, a group of adult and teenage members of the program were watching a Psychic Duel with great interest." Wow! Just look at him go! He's the coolest

Duelist here." said one of the male members." He's a prodigy. It's amazing when someone of his generation comes along." said an older member." Not to mention that he's absolutely cute!" cooed a

female member. They all turned their attention back to the current Duel. The prodigy they were all talking about was a fifteen-year old boy with unruly, crimson-streaked, raven-black hair and pure,

silver-gray eyes. He wore a male Double A uniform and his hair was tucked into a black beanie with a few of his strands of hair sticking out of it. He drew a card from his deck and he smirked at the

Dueling Bot he was Dueling." And now, I summon my **Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat,( LV:3/ ATK: 1200/ DEF: 400)** in attack mode." said the Duelist as his purple feline monster appeared on the

field." And with her on the field, she can attack you directly and wipe out the rest of your Life Points. So, attack my monster!" commanded the prodigy as his monster charged and latched onto the

Dueling Bot, sinking her fangs into the metal and destroying the Dueling Bot and it's Life Points.

The members of Double A cheered and a few of the teenagers ran up to the prodigy." That was so cool. Angel! Your Amethyst Cat looked _so_ real!" said one of the members. Angel waved his

wrist." Eh, just doing what my Goddad taught me." he said. One of the female members fluttered her eyes flirtatiously." Oh, Angel. Can we study sometime together? I'd like to Duel like you." she

cooed. Angel scratched the back of his neck." Uh… well-I-" " Angel is, unfortunately, busy this month, Lena." Angel turned and he mentally sighed with relief as he saw Sayer walk into the room. The

older man placed a hand on the young prodigy's shoulder." Angel, lets you and I take a walk for a while. Everyone else, please resume with your training." said Sayer as he led Angel out of the room.

Once out of the room, Angel sighed." Thanks for getting me out of that, Sayer. I was about to panic." he said. Sayer nodded." My pleasure. It would lead to err,… _difficult_ explanations, I'm sure." he

said. Angel took off his beanie and cleared his throat." I'll say. I would have died if she tried to kiss me or something." Angel's voice now sound more higher and feminine." Yes. If we want to keep your

gender a secret, then we're going to have to be extra careful. Imagine what people would think if they found out you were really a girl." said Sayer as he ruffled Angel's boy-like hair. Angel placed her

hands behind her head." Hey, Sayer? I gotta ask this. Why do you want people to think I'm a girl again? I know I already ask this but-" Sayer held up his hand and Angel closed her mouth, knowing

that the hand signal meant to be silent." Very well. I shall explain again. If people were to know you were a girl, then many people would be after you." said Sayer." And why is that?" asked

Angel." Because you are a Psychic Duelist. And many people see us as monsters and aliens of society. I use to have one female student like you. But, when people found out about her ability, they

dubbed her as witch. She felt so hurt and alone. I don't want the same thing happening to you, Angel." said Sayer. Angel smiled and patted Sayer's shoulder." Thanks for caring, Sayer. I'm glad you're

my godfather." she said. Sayer petted her head." And I'm glad you're my godchild. Now go on. I know you must be tired from all that Dueling. But remember-" " Don't go talking to strangers, no going

off with strangers, and keep your identity confidential. I know, Sayer. I'm not five-years old anymore." interrupted Angel as she walked down the hall again. Sayer shook his head._' She's getting too _

_smart. __But…'_ he suddenly smirked._' Maybe that can work to my advantage.'_ he thought as he walked to his office.

Angel walked down the hallway until she reached her room. She walked in and she made sure the door was locked. She changed into a black, long-sleeved, plaid shirt with a dark red, opened jacket

with a high collar and two crystal gems at the collar, a pair of dark blue jeans, a pair of black converse shoes, and her beanie. She then grabbed her deck, her Duel disk, and a notebook she had and

she placed them in a gray backpack. She soon walked out her room and she walked down stairways and across hallways. She reached the front entrance to Double A and she walked outside. She

inhaled the sweet, spring-time air and walked two a spot she always knew.

The place was like a small festival area. There were a few apartments here and there and there was a clock tower with a grand cuckoo clock. In the middle of the area was a beautiful fountain. Angel

smiled at the site of the sprouting fountain and she sat at the edge of the cement monument. She pulled out her notebook and turned it to a page with a picture of a Duel Runner. The picture was a

hybrid model with many details and designs. Angel then pulled out a pencil." Lets see. If I add a IV - Shield Gauge, then the Runner can be more protected. But, then there would be the loss of

momentum and speed. Hmm…" Angel said to herself as she drew. Ever since she could remember, she had always been interested in Duel Runners and mechanics. She kept it secret because Sayer

had forbid her for ever learning about anything involving Duel Runners. She had no idea why.

*KABOOM!*

Angel jumped and she nearly fell into the water of the fountain. Her eyes darted around and she spotted that one of the apartments was smoking. She saw five, soot covered people run out of the

building and into another. Blinking, Angel tucked her notebook away and she walked over to the building. She walked around it until she reached a garage entrance. With a deep breath, Angel walked

into the building and she looked around. The garage was a little dirty yet, it wasn't like a pig sty. In the center of the garage was four Duel runners. Three were hybrids while the other one was a

standard model. Angel looked at the runners in awe. This was her first time ever seeing actual Runners. She walked over to one of the was a rare red color and it looked the most impressive

out of the whole lot. Angel touched the Runner and her heart was pounding. She felt so amazed by the great machine and she soon looked at all of the other Runners. She noticed that there was

something wrong with one of the hybrids. It was white and it was connected to a laptop. Angel took a look at the screen and she saw that it was a design for an engine. She blinked and she took the

laptop on her lap and sat on a chair." This is all wrong." she said to herself. She soon got typing and she started typing different equations and ideas.

" What are you doing to my Runner!" shouted an angry voice. Angel felt strong hands grab her shoulders and lift her off the ground. Angel had her eyes shut tight and she struggled. " Hey! Hey! Let

me go! Let me go!" shouted Angel as she struggled while maintaining her guy voice." Put him down, Jack. He's just a kid." said a calm voice. Angel felt herself being lowered and she opened her eyes.

Five men were staring at her. All of them looked close to be in their forties. One man, a man with blonde hair and amethyst-colored eyes, glared at her." I'll ask again; what did you do to my Runner?"

he asked. Angel trembled slightly." Clam down, Jack. Your scaring the kid." said a man with light orange hair and dark grey eyes. Angel somehow found her voice." I-I just noticed that your Runner's

design had too much mass. I was looking over it design and I redistributed the mass. Now you can maneuver your Runner more easily while at the same time gain a good enough speed." she said.

Jack blinked." What? Did any of you understand what he said?" he asked.

A man with dark blue hair and light gray eyes checked over the laptop and gasped." Whoa! Jack's Runner can now gain more acceleration as he drives. Why didn't I think of this?" he asked himself.

Another man looked over the designs and walked over to Angel. He had spiky, golden-streaked, raven-black hair and cobalt-blue eyes. Angel somehow felt a good air around him, despite his criminal

mark." How did you know how to do that?" asked the man. Angel shrugged." I remembered reading a book on Duel Runner mechanics. I always like reading that kind of stuff." she said. The man smiled

and Angel felt her own smile." Oh yeah. We don't even know your name, kid." said the orange-haired man. Angel shrugged again." I don't know your names." she said. A man with long pale-blue hair

and gold eyes smirked." He's got us there, guys. Well, to start things off, I'm Kalin Kessler. The guy who was pissed off at you is Jack Atlas. The carrot-top is Crow Hogan. The blue-haired mechanic is

Bruno. And last but no least is Yusei Fudo." said Kalin. Angel smiled at them all. She ignored the Sayer sounding voice in her head and said," Nice to meet you all. My name's Angel." Yusei suddenly

flinched and stiffened. His breath went slightly irregular and he paled slightly." Yusei, are you ok?" asked Crow, placing a hand on the usually calm Duelist shoulder. Yusei blinked and nodded

slowly." Hey, Angel. You think you can help me with this design?" asked Bruno. Angel nodded and walked over. Yusei stared at her as she worked. He had no idea why he suddenly felt weak._' His _

_name… it's just like…'_ he then shook his head and scowled slightly._' No… it's impossible… he's not her… he's a guy.'_ he thought as he watched Angel work with Bruno.

Angel on the other hand, was having a great time. Working with Runners was much better than training for Psychic Duels." And you can boost up more acceleration if you-" " Hey dad! We're back from

school!" yelled as voice as a door opened. Five teenagers came in. Three boys and two girls. Two of the boys were sixteen while one boy and one of the girls were twelve. The other girl was nine. All of

them were wearing New Domino academy uniforms. The twelve-year old girl had dark blue hair tied in two small pigtails and light gray eyes ran over to Bruno and hugged him." Hey dad. I got a B in

mechanics today." she said. Bruno smiled." That's great, Halley." he said. Halley noticed Angel and whispered to Bruno." Who's he?" Angel looked at the ceiling. She had only met a few kids at the

Double A. Crow got up and guided the New Domino kids and Angel to face each other." Guys, this is Angel. We just met him today. Introduce yourselves while us grown ups talk for a while." said Crow

as he walked back to the other men.

Angel stared at each and everyone of the kids. One of the sixteen-year old boys had blonde hair with his bangs dyed black. His eyes were dark- amethyst and as sharp as a tiger's. The boy next to him

was also sixteen. He had wispy sky-blue hair and honey-gold eyes. There was Halley, who was smiling next to the two. The twelve-year old next to her had light orange hair and cinnamon-brown eyes

with a goofy smile. And the nine-year old girl next to him had ebony-black hair and shy, pale grey eyes. The twelve-year old boy broke the ice.

" Nice to meet you, Angel. My name's Rail. You already met Halley." said Rail as he pointed to the smiling blue haired girl. Rail pointed to the two older teens." The blue haired guy is Michael, but we call

him Mike. And the blonde next to him is Draco. But we call him Drake. And the little kid here is Lilly, Drake's sis." Rail said as he pointed to the blue haired teen, then the blonde, then the nine- year old.

Angel nodded at all of them." Nice to meet you all." she said." Where are you from, Angel? Are you gonna go to Duel Academy?" asked Halley. Angel stiffened. If there was one thing Sayer told her, it

was never to tell people that she came from the Double A building. So, she shrugged and looked at the ceiling." Just from around here. I'm homed schooled." she said. Drake walked past her and to

Jack.

" Dad, is the Runner's designs ready yet?" he asked Jack. The older Atlas shrugged." I'm not sure. Hey, Yusei. How's the Runner's design coming along?" he asked Yusei. Yusie was looking over some

blue prints." It's still in the prototype state. We need a stronger engine design. But we also need to keep it light weight so that it doesn't interfere with the Runner. It could take weeks to figure this

out." said the raven-haired Duelist." But the TSRT is in two weeks! We just gotta have it ready by then." said Rail. Crow patted his son's shoulder." There's nothing we can do, Rail. Unless we had

another mechanic or something, we're just gonna have to wait to join next year." he said. Angel cocked her eyebrow." What's the TSRT?" she asked." It's the Turbo Symbols Racing Tournament. It's

held every year where racing minors can compete in Turbo Duels and ground Duels for prizes. The winners of the tournament earn the title of Turbo Symbols and ten-thousand dollars." said

Michael." Sounds exciting." said Angel as she walked over and looked over Yusei's designs.

" This doesn't seem too difficult. It kind of looks like the model I'm drawing. With a few tweaks here and there, it can be one hell of a Runner." she said. Yusei looked at the blue prints, then at Angel.

He could see the interest in her eyes and he then got an idea." Hey, Angel. Why don't you help us with this design? You seem to know about this." he said. Angel looked up." You want me to help? I

don't know…" " Hey, Come on, Ang. You seem to know about this stuff a lot. Come on, please?" asked Rail. Angel looked at each of them, then the designs. Sayer would not approve of this. She could

get into a lot of trouble if Sayer ever found out._' But… this does look like a lot of fun. I don't see what's wrong with just helping…'_ she thought. She then nodded." Ok. I'll help out." she said. She then

noticed the clock on the wall and gasped.

" Aw, crap!" she shouted. Her break was starting to end. Sayer would send a search party for her if she didn't get back to Double A in time." What's wrong?" asked Michael." I have to go. My godfather

will get worried if I don't go home now." said Angel. She ran up the stairs of the garage and to the door." Hey!" called Yusei. Angel stopped and turned around. Yusei gave a rare smile and said," It

was nice meeting you, Angel. Welcome to Team 5D's." Angel blinked before smiling. Yusei blinked and he could've sworn he saw Akiza's smile." It was nice meeting you all too. See you tomorrow!"

called Angel as ran out the door and back to Double A. When she got there, for the first time in her life… she felt… happy.

* * *

Yusei pulled his Runner to a stop and he walked into his two-story house. It was already nighttime and the lights of his house were off. He walked through the from door and he placed his helmet on a

hook rack. He walked up the staircase of his house and down a hallway. He noticed the dim light of one room he hadn't been in years. He walked into the room and looked around. The room was

painted bright yellow and the carpet was dark green. There was a small cradle with a mobile with Duel Runner figures, a book shelf with children's books, and a rocking chair. There were stuffed

animals and toys and a small night light plugged in. Akiza was slowly rocking in the rocking chair, the look in her eyes were indescribable. Yusei walked over to her and he placed his hands on her

shoulders from behind the chair.

" Welcome home. How were the others?" asked his wife. Yusei rested his chin on the top of Akiza's head." Fine. The kids were fine too. And you know, the strangest thing happened today." said the

blue-eyed Duelist." What happened?" asked the Psychic Duelist." I met a boy today. He knows a lot about Duel Runners for a fifteen-year old. And you know what his name was?" asked Yusei. Akiza

shrugged." His name was Angel." said Yusei. Akiza looked up at her husband with watering eyes." Was it now? How nice." she said. Yusei pulled Akiza to her feet and he wrapped his arms around

her." Yeah. He's a really good kid. He's gonna help us with TSRT. He's… just like she would have turned out as." said the Junk Duelist. Akiza let out a sniffle and she cried on Yusei's shoulder. Yusie

slowly petted her back." Oh, Yusei… I miss her… so…so much." wept Akiza. Yusei nodded." Meet too. I loved her so much. From the first moment I held her. I'm sure she's some where out there. And I'm

sure she's ok." said Yusei. Akiza continued to cry as Yusei held her.

* * *

Angel silently sat on her bed and looked through the pictures in her notebook. She was in her pajamas and everyone else had went to bed. She soon came to a page and she stopped. The picture was

one she drew years ago. It was a crudely drawn picture of her as a child. Two people were standing on the opposite sides of her. One was a man with spiky hair while the other was a woman with a

beautiful smile. Their hands were joined together and on the top of the picture, Angel had drawn." My family." Only, as a child, she had drawn," Mii famlee." Angel looked at the picture and she felt

something tug at her heart. Her whole life, she had always wanted a real family. She had asked Sayer what happened to her real parents and he just laid it out simple._" Your father was a drunk. When _

_you were born, he got extremely mad with your mother because he wanted a son. One night, he got drunk and he was planning on killing you. Your mother tried to protect you and your father killed her for that. _

_He soon became consumed with grief and guilt and he hanged himself. Your mother had assigned me as your godfather and that is why your living with me."_

Angel closed her notebook and she climbed off her bed. Holding her notebook to her chest, she walked to her bedroom window and stared at the city lights of New Domino. She rested her notebook on

her windowsill that had a small radio. She tuned on her radio and she turned it to her favorite station. A sweet, melancholy music played and an all-to familiar song was playing. Angel closed her eyes

whispered along.

_I know this was suppose to be fun_

_I know all our troubles are done_

_But I don't feel alright _

_I know we were gonna be alone_

_Together_

_I miss my family_

_I miss my family_

_Not that you're not enough_

_But the road so far _

_And we couldn't walk it _

_We're in the middle of nowhere_

_I have mixed feelings right now_

_I know we've been planning this_

_For ohh so long_

_I know we were gonna be alone_

_Together…_

_I miss my family_

_I miss my family_

_Not that you're not enough_

_But the road so far _

_And we could'nt walk it_

_We're in the middle of nowhere _

Angel quickly turned off her radio and she blinked away the tears that were coming to her eyes._' Quit that… you know it won't come true… it's like Sayer says… No one wants a Psychic for a daughter… _

_they'll only call you a monster…'_ she thought. Sighing, Angel walked to her bed and crawled into the covers. She curled into her bed and whispered the words that she believed in.

_I miss my family_

_I miss my family_

_I miss my family _

_Not that you're not enough_

_But the road so far_

_And we couldn't walk it _

_We're in the middle of nowhere_

_We're in the middle of nowhere_

_We're in the middle of nowhere_

**

* * *

**

**Me: Whew… man I'm tired. I'm gonna try to take a nap. Do the closing, will ya guys? Zzzzzz…**

**Callie: Wow, she is tired. Angel, care to do the honors?**

**Angel: With pleaser. Ok folks. Make sure to review so that M.S can get to work on the next chapter. I'd really like to know what happens. Ok? Alright. As M.S says, this is the M.S Team saying, peace!**


	3. Chapter 3: Unknown Family Time

**Me: -_- Zzzzzz…**

**Callie: She's still asleep? Wow.**

**Angel: I don't blame her. She's been having trouble sleeping. You think we should let her sleep while we start the story?**

**Zack: * Walks in.* What's up, ladies?**

**Callie: Zack? What are you doing here?**

**Zack: Firstly,* Kisses Callie passionately.***

**Callie: 0.0**

**Zack: I haven't kissed you since chapter eighteen of **_**History Repeats Itself, Sort Of.**_** And secondly, I'm here to do the disclaimer under M.S orders. Speaking of which.* Clears throat.* M.S does not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. She also doesn't own the song**_**" If Only" **_**by the Fiction Plane****. She also thanks the people who were kind enough to lend their time to read this story and review. Ah yes, she also left the font styles for this story.**

" Talking"

' _Thinking'_

_Flashback_

_Music or singing is playing_

_* Angel's mind link with her cards*_

**Duel Monster cards and attacks**

**( ****-;-{ ****) **When you see this rose before a card name, that means it was made by M.S herself.

**Callie.* Still in a daze.* 0.0**

**Angel: Great, she's down for the count too. Ah well, lets get this chapter rolling! This one is gonna be interesting.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter three: Unknown Family Time**

Sayer never expected to see this sight this morning. He thought it would go as it usually did. He'd wake up, get ready for the day, walk to the training room, and wait for his members of Double A to

arrive at twelve o' clock. And that's just how it went. Except at ten o'clock, when he arrived in the training room, he saw that Angel was already up and sitting cross-legged on the floor, dressed in her

regular clothing with a stack of papers in her hand and her back pack laying beside her. Feeling tired and slightly annoyed, Sayer walked over to his pupil and gave an annoyed/ curious look.

" Angel, what are you doing up so early? Training isn't until twelve" said the burgundy-haired man. Angel nodded and stood up." I know. I just wanted to get my training done early. I already did ten

Test Duels and my scores are pretty good." she said as she handed the papers to Sayer. The said man took a look and he saw that the readings were perfect. Sayer raised an eyebrow at the young

psychic." Alright. What do you want? You never get up this early _and_ do _this_ excellent on test." said Sayer as he waved the papers. Angel looked down and kicked the ground." Well… I was wondering

if… I can have my outside break time… early?" she asked, keeping her eyes on the ground._' So that's it.'_ thought Sayer.

" Now why would you want to go outside early? Is there any particular reason?" asked Sayer testily. Angel looked at the ceiling." I just like some more fresh air. The air is more fresh in the morning."

she said. Sayer didn't look convinced." I'm not sure…" " Please, Sayer? It's all I'm asking. I'm only asking for a few weeks of early fresh air and I'll be back before twelve. I'll promise I'll get up early and

finish my tests. Please, Sayer. I won't ask for anything else." begged Angel. Sayer looked at the Duelist and sighed." Fine. But _only_ for a _few_ weeks." he said. Angel grinned and tried to hug Sayer. The

said man stopped her and wagged his finger." No. You know how much I despise affection and favoritism." he said sternly. Angel blushed slightly and nodded. She then grabbed her bag that was

sitting on the floor and ran to the door." Angel. Don't forget what tonight is. Be back here by twelve!" shouted Sayer. Angel nodded." I know! I promise I'll be back on time!" she shouted as she ran out

of the room. Sayer raised his eyebrows and shook his head._' Children… they'll be the death of me.'_ he thought.

Angel raced out of Double A and all the way to Team 5D's garage. She made sure her hat was on right and she knocked on the door." It's open!" called Yusei's voice. Angel opened the door and she

walked in to see Yusei at work with his Runner." Hey, Angel. You're here early." said Yusei as he was screwing a bolt into his Runner's engine." I am? Sorry. I can come back later if you'd like." said

Angel. Yusei waved his hand." It's alright. I actually need some help with my Runner here." he said. Angel walked over and placed her back pack down. She took a look at the engine and her eyes

widen." Is that a 57-Red Shooter system?" she asked excitedly. Yusei saw the sparkle in the girl-who-looked-like-a-boy. He smiled and nodded." Yeah. It took me and Bruno a while to get it like this.

Your smart, Angel. Most people can't tell the different types of Runner systems." said the cobalt-eyed man.

Angel continued to look at awe at the system." Say, Angel. You said you lived around here. Where exactly?" asked Yusei as he turned a bolt with his wrench. Angel suddenly frowned and looked at the

ground." Just around." she said simply. Yusei noticed the change of her tone in voice. He wanted to ask more but, he then noticed the deck that was in pocket of Angel's jacket." You play Duel

Monsters?" he asked. Angel nodded." Yep. I have a **Crystal Beast** deck. They'er pretty cool." she said as she took her deck out of her pocket and handed it to the older man. Yusei looked at the

different cards, nodding as he looked." These are impressive. Maybe one of these days we can Duel." he said as he placed Angel's deck on a table. Angel smiled." Maybe we can." she said. Just then,

the door suddenly opened.

" Hi, Yusei. I- oh, am I interrupting something?" asked Akiza asked as she walked down the steps. Yusei shook his head." Nope. Not at all. What are you doing here, Akiza?' asked Yusei as he walked

up to his wife and hugged her. Angel smiled at the two." Just visiting. Who is this?" asked Akiza as she took notice of Angel." That's Angel. You know, the boy I've been telling you about. Angel, this is

my wife, Akiza." said Yusei. Angel smiled and walked over." Nice to meet you, Mrs. Fudo." said the crimson-streaked haired Duelist as she held her hand out. Akiza smiled back and shook Angel's

hand." Please, call me-" Akiza suddenly took in an intake of breath as she felt a small shock in her palm. Angel felt the same and she pulled her hand slowly away.

Akiza stared wide-eyed at Angel with her irises looking slightly small. Angel gingerly rubbed her thumb on the palm of her hand." You… you were saying?" she asked. Akiza blinked." A-akiza… Please,

call me Akiza." said the elder psychic. Angel nodded. Yusei stared at them with curious eyes. The door then opened again.

" Hey, uncle Yusei! Aunt Akiza! Angel!" called Rail as he, Team 5D's, and their families walked in. There was Jack and Carly with Drake and Lilly. Crow with a woman with snow-white hair and Rail's

cinnamon-brown eyes and Rail himself. Bruno with Sherry, Halley and a little five-year old boy with Bruno's looks yet who had Sherry's emerald-green eyes. Kalin with his, wife Misty and Mike, who was

carrying four-year old girl with black hair and gold-yellow eyes. There was also Luna and Leo. Angel looked at each and everyone of them._' Whoa. Big family.'_ she thought.

After Yusei gave brief interdictions with the people Angel didn't know,( The little girl that was in Mike's arms was named Jasmine but called Jamie. The little boy who was holding Halley's hand was called

Davey. And the woman was Crow's wife who was named Jayleen but called as Jay.) Rail saw Angel's deck." Wow, is this you deck, Angel? It looks seriously awesome." he said as he looked at the

cards. Angel nodded. Rail suddenly smirked." Ok, Ang. Whenever I see a cool person with a just as cool deck, I'd always like to Duel them. So lets go. Right here, right now. Lets Duel." said the carrot-

top. Angel thought for awhile._' I guess it wouldn't hurt. All I have to do is just to make sure that I don't use my psychic powers. Simple as that.'_ she though. Angel then nodded." Ok, Rail. I except your

challenge." she said.

Everyone was soon outside of the apartment/garage. Angel and Rail stood on opposite sides while the others stood at the sidelines." This is gonna be cool." said Halley." What do you think will be the

outcome of this Duel, Drake?" asked Michael. Drake crossed his arms and gave a bored look." As if I care. This is just a child's Duel." he said with a mixed American/ Australian accent. Angel heard him

and shot dagger-piercing eyes at him._' I'll show him.'_ she though as she and Rail activated their Duel disk.

" Lets Duel!"

**Angel: 4000**

**Rail: 4000**

" Mind of I start things off?" asked Rail." I'd be insulted if you didn't." said Angel. Rail drew a card." I play the spell card, ( -;-{ ) **Misty Valley**. Now, whatever monster I have that has the name Mist

Valley, their attack and defense points are doubled." said Rail as the area changed into a cliff landscape with a fog surrounding the area." I now summon my **Mist Valley Soldier,( LV: 4/ ATK: 1700/ **

**DEF: 300)** in attack mode. And because of **Misty Valley**, his attack and defense points are doubled." said Rail as his soldier with blue-jay wings appeared on the field, now with his ATK and DEF points

doubled.**( ATK: 3400/ DEF: 600.)**" Not bad, Rail. That was a good plan. However," Angel drew a card and grinned." I'm quite the Duelist myself. I start off with ( -;-{ ) **Crystal Beat Garnet Wolf,**

**( LV: ****4/ ATK: 1900/ DEF: 1000)** in attack mode." said Angel as a white wolf with silver armor with garnet stones appeared.

_* Where are we? This place isn't Double A.*_ said **Garnet Wolf** through his and Angel's mind link. Ever since Angel could remember, she could some how communicate with the monsters of her cards. She

never knew the reason but, she didn't question it. The monsters were like her family._* We're just having a common Duel, __**Garnet.**__ I'm sure we can trust them.*_ said Angel._* Very well. Lets show them _

_what __I got.*_ said **Garnet wolf**. Angel nodded." Ok, here's the effect of **Garnet Wolf**, Rail. Whenever he's on the field in defense mode, all spell cards on your side of the field are canceled." said Angel as

the **Misty Valley** card evaporated and **Mist Valley Soldier's** ATK and DEF points were reverted back into their original state.

" And now, With me sacrificing only 500 Life Points, **Garnet wolf** is switched to attack mode and now he is free to attack your monster. So go, **Garnet**! Use **Garnet- Fanged Assault**!" yelled Angel as

**Garnet Wolf's** fangs enlarged and turned into garnet. The wolf pounced on **Mist Valley Soldier** and slashed at it, destroying it and some of Rail's Life Points.

**Angel: 3500**

**Rail: 3400**

" Wow. I gotta say. That was impressive." said Mike. Drake rolled his eyes, not wanting to admit that was indeed a good move. Everyone else was impressed as well. Rail wiped dust off his brown

jacket." That was a good move, Ang. I've think I've seen enough." he said as he turned off his Duel disk." Huh? What are you doing? Aren't we gonna continue?" asked Angel as her Duel disk turned off

as well." Nah. I could already tell with your tactics, I would've gotten my ass kicked in two turns. I feel like giving up now before I lose to a dude I just met." said Rail." I don't understand." said Angel.

Rail gave a knowing smile." Angel, there's two choices you need to know while in a Duel. They're knowing when your gonna win and knowing when your gonna lose. When you see that your gonna

lose, you have a choice. You either let your ass get whopped or, you give up." Said the carrot-top. Angel shook her head." You could've won, Rail. You have a strong looking deck." she said. Rail smiled

again." I know I do. I didn't simply quit. I knew _when _to _give up_." he said. Angel shook her head." Your making no sense." she said. Rail smiled goofily." Heh, I get told that a lot." he said.

" Either way, you guys did amazing moves. You really are a good Duelist, Angel." said Yusei as he walked over and patted Angel's shoulder. Angel smiled. Akiza watched the both of them and she

couldn't help bet smile herself.

* * *

Angel raced into the double doors of Double A. It was already close to twelve and she knew she had to get to the top floor as quick as she could. She ran into an elevator and it took her all the way to

the top floor. She ran into a giant room with Sayer already waiting with other members of Double A, sitting by a giant table. The members were cloaked in black with white mask on their faces." Good,

Angel. You made it just in time." said Sayer. Angel nodded and she took a seat next to Sayer. The said psychic held up his arms.

" Let us begin, now that my goddaughter has arrived. Everyone, pull out your most trusted cards." said Sayer. Angel reached into her pocket and pulled out her deck. She pulled out **Crystal Beast **

**Ruby Carbuncle **and **Rainbow Dragon**. She had trusted these two cards ever since she was little. She held her two cards in her hand, as did the other members. Sayer held his card." Close your eyes.

And allow your psychic energy to roam." he whispered. The members did as they were told. Angel could feel her blood run cold as she felt the different types of psychic energy flew around her. She

shivered. The energy around her felt freezing, as if she were in Alaska. She felt something warm around her neck and she heard soft mewls._* Thanks, __**Ruby.**__*_ she said to her **Ruby Carbuncle**. Her Duel

spirit was like one of those spirits that could feel and be felt.

Angel felt a bright flash past her eyes, not knowing that the light was coming from the birthmark on her forehead and she heard Sayer say." Thank you. Another success." Angel opened her eyes again

and she saw a ruby-red, petal-like gem on the table. Sayer picked up the gem and he smirked." Excellent job, my friends. Only a few more weeks till our project is complete." said Sayer. The members

excused themselves, leaving only Sayer and Angel in the room.

" What are the gem stones that come from our psychic energy, Sayer?" asked Angel. Sayer fingered the gem in his hand." Angel, a ritual such as this has been preformed in over hundreds of years.

These gems are made of our psychic energy. To many, they believe that our power is a curse. The very power that makes us seem as monsters. These gems we create have an amazing power, Angel.

They are as strong as a million strikes of lighting. Imagine the future we had with just these small gem stones." said Sayer. Angel eyed the gem. When she was little, Sayer had always done this. He

and she would gather with many members of Double A and they would perform that ritual and a stone would always appear. It kind of scared her." Um… ok. I'm gonna head to bed now. Night, Sayer."

said Angel as she walked out of the room. Sayer didn't reply, his eyes still on the gem stone in his hand.

As soon as Angel got to her room, she got ready for bed and she hopped into her bed.** Ruby Carbuncle** appeared and nuzzled her affectionately. Angel smiled and petted the Duel spirit." I'm fine,

**Ruby**. I had a lot of fun helping Yusei and the others with the Duel Runner. I think it's gonna be an awesome Runner. And you know, **Ruby**?" asked the silver-eyed Duelist. **Ruby Carbuncle** tilted her

head." I… I actually felt like I had a real family. But…" Angel suddenly frowned and looked at the ceiling." They wouldn't want me around if they found I was psychic."she whispered. She soon heard

a " whoosh" sound and she looked around her room. All the **Crystal Beast** of her deck were standing there. She looked at them all with curious eyes.

" What's up?" she asked." Angel, it's a full moon. It's time for the bless." said **Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus**. Angel sat up." Oh yeah. I almost forgot. Well," she then smiled at her

monsters." Positions, guys." she said. Her monsters nodded and they formed a circle. Angel got off her bed and she pulled a tape recorder from under her bed. She sat on her bed again and she

pressed the play button. A little guitar tune began playing and the **Crystal Beast** began floating and sparkling. Angel closed her eyes and began singing;

_The old man's been stealing_

_She's holding her grievance for a hundred-odd years_

_We all keep believing_

_That history repeats itself year after year_

_All I fear's that the future is worse_

_We have to give in to the hundred-year curse_

_Sweat in the sun, like we're diggin' a grave_

_Dig deep enough and our fortune we'll save…_

Angel took no notice that the crimson-streaks of her hair was glowing. Her **Crystal Beast **slowly walked in their circle, each of them glowing like the gems they represented. Angel continued to sing.

_If only, if only,_

_The woodpecker sighs,_

_The bark on the trees was as soft as the skies,_

_As the wolf waits below, _

_Hungry and lonely_

_He cries to the mo~oo~n, _

_If only, if only _

_Chasin' the skirt of a beautiful wife_

_You make mistakes and it's my back that breaks_

_And forever, my past steals my life_

_To submission, I'm beat but there's hope beneath these feet_

_Blisters and blood,_

_And the sun makes you blind_

_You don't let it eat, til' it can't help but be kind_

_Cause' you know what's important with your back to the wall_

_You can break metal chains when your friends don't let you fall_

_If only, if only,_

_The woodpecker sighs,_

_The bark on the trees was as soft as the skies,_

_As the wolf waits below,_

_Hungry and lonely_

_He cries to the mo~oo~n,_

_If only, if only._

Angel's **Crystal Beast **began to cry there animal cries. Their squeals, yelps, and chirps could only be heard by Angel. Angel threw her head back and sang to her hearts content.

_I'm a sword, but I find myself blunt_

_And that is no use when I'm fighting my history,_

_Fighting my history_

_I have no blade, I'm more like a feather_

_That is no use when I'm fighting my history,_

_Fighting my history_

_I have no blade, I'm more like a feather_

_But I can't fly away when I'm fighting myself_

_If only, if only,_

_The woodpecker sighs,_

_The bark on the trees was as soft as the skies,_

_As the wolf waits below,_

_Hungry and lonely_

_He cries to the mo~oo~n,_

_If only, if only._

Angel's crimson locks slowly dimmed and Angel herself fell back into her bed, asleep. **Ruby Carbuncle **looked at her master, then at the other **Crystal Beast. Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat** nuzzled the

young monster." Relax, little one. In the future, we will tell her the true meaning of that song." said the purple cat.

**Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger** removed the tape recorder with his mouth and placed it under Angel's bed." I don't see why we shouldn't tell her now. After all, she has a tremendous destiny ahead of

her." snarled the tiger. **Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth **used his tusk to tuck in Angel's blanket around the now sleeping Duelist." In time, my friend. It could be most difficult any how. After all, if she's

anything like her father, she won't be able to even believe in destiny." said the wise monster. The **Crystal Beast **stared at their master as they heard her murmur soft words.

_If only, if only,_

_The woodpecker sighs,_

_The bark on the trees was as soft as the skies,_

_As the wolf waits below,_

_Hungry and lonely_

_He cries to the mo~oo~n,_

_If only… If only…_

**

* * *

**

**Me:* Yawns* Huh, well that chapter seem to went well.**

**Angel: What's Sayer's plans? Why is my hair glowing? What's my destiny? And why did ypu pick the song,_" If Only, If Only"_? I gotta know! I gotta know!**

**Me: I cossed that song because i think it fits you. Like, being a psychic is like a curse and i bunch of other resons. anyway, I like the song either way. Oh yeah, and if I made mistakes and errors in this story, please forgive me. I'll think I'll get a beta reader soon to help me out.**

**Zack: Thought of anyone in particular?**

**Me: Nope.* Sigh* Anyway, do the closing please. One of you, please.**

**Angel: I'll do it. M.S hopes you enjoy reading this chapter. She'll get a typing as soon as you readers get reviewing. she also says sorry if the Duel was far too short. Ok, I think there's nothing more to say so, this is the M.S team saying, peace!**


	4. Chapter 4: You'll Be In My Heart

**Me: Hello, one and all of Fanfiction! I come with the newest chapter of **_**A Hidden Crystal Rose**_**. This one will have more family meaning and maybe some romance. And, there shall be another song! And this one really has the meaning of family.**

**Angel: Which is it?**

**Me: It's the title of this chapter. And it's gonna be sung by my five favorite Duelist of 5D's!**

**Callie: That'll be something. Anyway, M.S does not own YGO 5D's. Nor does she own the song that will play. And here's the font for the song that will be sung.**

_( Y ) Yusei's singing_

_( J ) Jack's singing_

_( C ) Crow's singing_

_( K ) Kalin's singing_

_( B ) Bruno's singing_

**Angel: And with that, lets get this chapter rolling!**

**Chapter five: You'll Be In My Heart**

Yusei wiped sweat off his forehead and he smiled." Guys, we're done." he said. Everyone was gathered around the finished Runner. After a week and a half, the runner for the minors was done. Angel

smiled as well." It took a while, but it's done. And I gotta say guys, it looks pretty awesome." she said, admiring the fine machine of transportation.

The Runner was a hybrid model. It was similar to Yusei's Runner, only the front was more narrow and it was white and silver instead of red and white. On the backside of the seat was the symbol _5D's _

in yellow words. It truly was a Runner to be impressed by. Rail gave a long whistle." Wow, this looks amazing. I call dibs on test driving it." he said. Drake gave him a smack on the head." No, bird

brain. We're going to wait until the TSRT. We wouldn't want anything to happen to it." said the young Atlas. Everyone else nodded in agreement and they decided to go outside for a break. Everyone

sat around the fountain outside and everyone had a conversation here and there.

" I can't wait for Friday to wear my party dress." said Jamie." What's the occasion?" asked Angel." It's the premier of the TSRT. All the teams are invited and it's like a giant party." explained Rail." Well,

I'm looking the least forward to that part. My mother's making me wear a tux. Man, I hate those monkey suites." said Mike as he splashed the water of the fountain with his fingers. Angel

smiled." Sorry to hear that. I hope you guys have fun though." she said." You're sounding like you're not coming with us, Angel." said Halley. Angel looked her." Well… I'm not suppose to come, right? I

mean, I'm just some person who offered to help. Besides, I bet you guys had enough of me coming around." said the silver-eyed Duelist." That's crap, Ang. You are a important part of our team, Angel."

said Rail." Yeah. You're family." said Halley.

Angel was astonished. Never in her life had anyone called her…_family_. Not even Sayer. She looked at the other children's faces. All with small smiles except Drake. The said blonde looked at her. Then,

he closed his eyes and with a shrug, he said," I… despise to admit it but… yes, you are very important to our team. So… you should come with us to the premier. That is… if you want to." His eyes

opened again. Angel could feel her heart pound as his dark amethyst eyes, as sharp as a hawks, looked into her soul. Her mouth dropped slightly._' That's… the first time he really didn't act like a jerk. _

_Wow…'_ she thought with a faint blush on her cheeks. Drake noticed the blush._' Is he blushing? Huh… it makes him look cute… wait, WHAT! Why did I just think that? Am I turning gay! NO!'_ thought the

blonde as he shook his head." I…I…" stuttered Angel, unable to speak. She then remembered that she had to act like a guy and she tried to suppress her blush." Ahem… but I don't even have a

tuxedo for the event." she said.

" I could make one for you, if you like, Angel." said Akiza as she joined in the conversation. Angel twiddle her thumbs." I… guess that would be cool." she said finally.

Akiza smiled." Very well. You can have a ride with me and Yusei back home and I can check your measurements." she said. Halley punched her fist in the air." Yay! Then Angel can stick around for family

night tonight!" she cheered." Family night?" asked Angel." It's when our families come around and watch a movie or something. It really is a fun time." said Rail. Angel looked up at the sky._' I… guess _

_that sounds like fun.'_ she thought.

* * *

An hour later, everyone got ready to head to the Fudo's Home. Jack and his family took their Runners. Carly rode with Jack while Lilly rode with Drake on his Runner. Crow's family rode with Crow on

their family with Jay sitting behind her husband and Rail with his own Runner. Bruno and Sherry drove with their children on their Runners. Kalin's family rode their Runners with Misty sitting with Kailn

and Jamie sitting with Mike on his Runner. Even Leo and Luna had their own Runners. And Yusei offered Angel a ride on his Runner while Akiza took her Runner. Once Angel was sitting on the Runner

behind Yusei with her helmet on, Everyone started driving. Angel felt adrenalin course through her blood. Riding on a Runner had to be the coolest thing ever. She felt so free.

" Enjoying the ride?" asked Yusei. Angel nodded." You bet. This is amazing, Yusei." she said. Yusei felt a small smile tug on the corner of his lip. What was this proud feeling that was swelling his heart?

Was it the fatherly love he had never experience before? He could not tell. Thought the ride was long, the 5D's team soon made it to Yusei's and Akiza's home. They all walked in and they soon

dispersed, going to their own ways of relaxation or fun.

" Come, Angel. Lets go take your measurements." said Akiza. Angel nodded and she fallowed Akiza upstairs into Akiza's and Yusei's bedroom. Akiza had brought a tape measure and soon started

measuring Angel's waist, neck, and other parts. Angel was thanking her lucky stars that her chest was hidden well in her jacket and shirt." My, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you have the curves of

a girl, Angel." said Akiza jokingly. Angel nervously laughed," Ha-ha, your funny, Akiza, really." she said, trying to look convincing. Akiza smiled and she continued measuring." Ok, I have all your

measurements. Hold on a second." said the psychic as she walked over to a closet and pulled out a white dress shirt and black dress pants." You can try on these old clothes Yusei doesn't wear

anymore. You can change in the room next door." said Akiza. Angel nodded and she walked into the room next door. She stopped when she saw it was a nursery. Akiza walked in as well." Whoops, I

picked the wrong room, huh? Say, Yusei never said you guys had a kid. Where is the little guy or gal?" asked Angel.

Akiza walked around the room and she looked out the small window in the room." We… lost her when she was a few hours old. We don't know where she is." whispered Akiza. Angel gasped and

looked at the ground." I'm… sorry." she whispered. The two were silent, the happy mood going desolated." Um… what was her name?" asked Angel, breaking the silence. Akiza turned to her with a

small, sad smile." Believe it or not… her name was Angel." she said. Angel's eyed widen, her eyes suddenly going watery." I… Akiza… I never…" she had no idea what to say. Akiza smiled and patted

Angel's shoulder." It's alright. Me and Yusei are still searching for her. We know she's out there somewhere. And we just know she's safe." said the red-head. Angel still remained silent.

Akiza removed her hand from Angel's shoulder and she walked to the door." You can go ahead and change. I'll leave you to it." said Akiza as she closed the door behind her.

Angel sighed sadly and she fell to the floor, feeling her breath go funny. She began trembling and she wrapped her arms around her body and she rubbed her shoulders.** Ruby **materialized next to her

master and she nuzzled at Angel's side. Angel opened her arms and **Ruby** hopped into her lap, nuzzling her head into her neck." Ruby… my name is the same name their child's was. To think, my own

name could've caused them pain. Maybe this wasn't a good idea." whispered Angel. **Ruby** made soft mews and purrs, trying to calm the psychic. Angel sighed and petted **Ruby's** head." Thanks, **Ruby**.

You're right. I like them a lot too. And it looks like they like me too." she said as she stood up and **Ruby** disappeared.

Angel pulled off her jeans and changed into the provided dress pants. She then took off her jacket and shirt and she was about to put on the dress shirt when the door suddenly opened." Hey, Angel,

Are you done ye-" Halley stopped in mid-sentence when she opened the door and saw Angel. Her eyes were bulged out of their sockets and her mouth was agape. Angel was frozen. How could she

explain that she suddenly had breast?

" I… I… I can explain…" stuttered Angel, her guy voice was flattering to her regular voice. Halley had somehow managed to choke out her words." You're a… You're a girl, Angel…?" she asked. Angel

looked at the ground. She clenched her fist at her said and sighed." Yeah… I'm a girl… please, Halley… you can't tell anyone…" she whispered, shutting her eyes tight. Halley closed the door behind

her." What?… I… I don't understand… how can you be a girl… why are you dressed like a guy?…" asked the blue-haired Runner whiz kid. Angel looked away and she buttoned up the dress shirt." I…

can't tell you… I just… can't… just please… don't tell anyone… please…" whispered Angel, tears forming in her eyes. Halley walked up to Angel." O-ok. I won't tell anyone. I promise." she said

reassuringly. Angel smiled." Thank you. Um… I'm gotta change into my regular clothes. See ya downstairs, ok?" asked the older girl. Halley nodded and she walked to the door. She suddenly turned

and smiled." I won't tell. I'd never let out a friend's secret." she said then walked out.

Angel blinked before a small smile tugging on her own lips. She checked to see that the shirt and pants had fit perfectly and she changed back into her regular clothes. She folded up the clothes and

she took them with her as she headed to the Fudo's living room. Everyone was already there, sitting on either the floor or the couches. Everyone was talking. Angel smiled to herself, finding this scene

to look like a very odd family.

" Thanks for letting me try on these clothes, Akiza. They fit really well." said the crimson-streaked girl." My pleaser. So, what are we planning on this evening?" asked the older psychic." Lets see what

we can find on pay-per-view. I bet there's an awesome movie they just released." suggested Rail. Everyone agreed and Yusei was soon flipping channels from his flat-screen TV. When one music video

passed, Halley shouted." Wait, uncle Yusei! Go back to that one, please! Dad sang this to me when I was little." " Hey, my dad did the same for me." said Rail. Mike looked at Kalin." Yeah, you

sometimes sing that song to Jamie, dad." he said. Kalin looked away, an embarrassed look and blush on his face." Daddy sometimes sings that too. When I have a nightmare." admitted Lilly shyly. Jack

crossed his arms and muttered something under his breath. Yusei flipped the channel as it was starting with Phil Collins playing the song.

" Hey, guys, lets hear ya sing. It could be pretty entertaining." teased Leo while nudging Crow." Yeah, lets hear you guys sing. I bet you five would be an amazing quintet." said Luna, her eyes filled

with amusement. Jack crossed his arms." There is nothing you can do to make me sing. Not in a million years." he said stubbornly. Lilly looked at her father with teary eyes." Please, daddy? Just this

once?" said the little girl, her lower lip trebling. Jack's face twisted into a slightly guilty and annoyed look. Even this stubborn Duelist could never say no to his own little girl." F-Fine. But Crow starts it

off, not me." he muttered, turning away with a stubborn look. Shrugging, Crow cleared his throat and prepared for the worst.

_( C ): Come stop your cryin'and we'll be alright_

_Just take my hand, hold it tight._

_( B ):I will protect from all around you,_

_ I will be here, don't you cry._

_( K ): For one so small, you seem so strong._

_ My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm._

_( J ): This bond between us, can't be broken._

_( Y ): I will be here, don't you cry._

_( Y, J, C, B, K): 'Cos you'll be in my heart, _

_yes, you'll be in my heart._

_ From this day on, now and forever 'll more._

_ You'll be in my heart,_

_( Y ): No matter what they say._

_( Y, J, C, B, K): You'll be here in my heart, always…_

Bruno placed his arms around Sherry, Halley, and Davey. Kalin did the same only with Mike trying to pull away. Angel nearly laughed.

_( B ): Why can't they understand the way we feel?_

_They just don't trust what they can't explain._

_( K ): I know we're different but,_

_ deep inside us,_

_ we're not that different at all._

_( Y, J, C, B, K): And you'll be in my heart,_

_ yes, you'll be in my heart._

_ From this day on, _

_now and forever more._

_( K ): Don't listen to them, 'cos what do they know?_

_( C ): What do they know?_

_( K): We need each other, to have, to hold._

_( K and C ): They'll see in time, I know._

_( J ): When destiny calls you, you must be strong._

_( B ): You gotta be strong._

_( J ): I may not be with you, but you got to hold on._

_( J and B ): They'll see in time, I know._

_( Y ): We'll show them together, cos'…_

_( Y, J, C, B, K): You'll be in my heart. _

_Believe me, You'll be in my heart.I'll be there from this day on,_

_( Y ) Now and forever more~_

_( Y, J, C, B, K): Ooh~ you'll be in my heart _

_(you'll be here in my heart)_

_No matter what they say_

_(I'll be with you)_

_You'll be here in my heart_

_(I'll be there)_

_Always…_

Yusei noticed that Angel was staring at them with wondering eyes. With a light smile on his face, the jet-black haired Duelist placed his hand on his new companion. Angel looked up at him.

_( Y ):Always_

_I'll be with you…_

_I'll be there for you always…_

_Always and always…_

Angel blinked before smiling, feeling a warmth in her heart.

_( Y, J, C, B, K): Just look over your shoulder…_

_Just look over your shoulder…_

_Just look over your shoulder…_

_I'll be there, always…_

The children erupted in applause.( counting out Drake and Mike for their cool attitude.) As everyone soon began to talk, Yusei kept his eyes on Angel. He had never felt a greater warmth in his heart. It

felt so nice, so soothing. So… fatherly. Yusei stopped himself. Did he just thought that? He had never felt anything like this kind of warmth like this since the first time he saw his child. But, there was

something else as well. His own daughter disappears, and now some kid he just met has the same name and he growing very attach to him. He then shook his head._' Your being ridiciouls. You're _

_probably just feeling that emotion you wanted when you became a dad. Angel is not the Angel your hoping for. He's a guy and she was a girl. That's all that's there.'_ he thought to himself. He leaned back on

the couch, conflict stiring in his mind.

Sayer sat at his deck in his private study, looking over an old looking book. It's leather was brown and wrinkled like a reptile's skin. He was looking over a page that had a strange diagram and a

sundial picture. The diagram was fused with the sundail and the picture and the dial were a lined. Around the sundial was small clusters of gem stones. Above the entire picture was a rose with

diamond-like petals and muti-colored gems. In the bus of the rose was a diamond-like shape.

Sayer smirked to himself, looking with satisfactory at the gem-made, almost finished crystal rose on his desk. All that was missing was one more petal. Sayer closed his book and stared at the cresent

moon._' Soon… very soon… the power of the crstal rose shall be mine!'_

**Me: And secrets are discovered and questions start to form. Bonds are starting and love is growing.**

**Callie: Who are you? Charels Dickens?**

**Me: Sorry. That's my lesson for reading too much **_**Goosebumps **_**stories.**

**Angel: How come Halley found out I was a girl?**

**Me: * shrugs* Someone had to find out. Besides* Smirks mischievously* It works perfectly for the next chapter.**

**Angel: * Look skeptical* What? What are you planning?**

**Me: * Grins wider* That's for me to know and for you to find out later. Now, the closing please.**

**Angel:* Sighs* Thanks to all you readers for wait for this chapter. The next one will come as soon as possible. Though, I bet something bad and/or something I won't like will happen.**

**Callie: I bet it won't be that bad. Anyway, please review and all the rest and more shall come to you soon. This is the M.S team signing off.**

**Angel: In other words, we're saying, peace! **


	5. Chapter 5: Angel And Halley

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. No more commentary on this story. It's kind of annoying to type. This one is also gonna be short and it shows Angel and Halley's friendship. Ok, enough of me talking, lets get this chapter rolling.**

**Chapter five: Angel and Halley**

" Ok, Sayer, I'm off on my break." said Angel as she grabbed her backpack and was about to leave Double A to go meet off with Yusei and the others. Sayer nodded and staggered slightly." O-ok. Have f-fun." stuttered Sayer. Angel stopped and walked over to her guardian." Are you ok, Sayer? You don't look so good." said the psychic. Sayer was looking a little strange. His skin was paler than usual and there were bags under his eyes, as if he hadn't slept in days. Sayer waved his hand." I'm f-fine. I-I just… Just need to-to-" Sayer suddenly collapsed." Sayer! Oh my god!" yelled Angel as she began shaking the older psychic. The elder propped up to all fours and he began coughing." I'm f-fine. I just need to-to-" " You need to see a doctor! You looks so weak." said Angel as she stood up and pulled out Sayer's cell phone from his coat pocket. She pressed the intercom button on the phone.

" Attention, elite members of Double A. please report to the training room to assist Sayer to bed. He is very sick." said Angel through the intercom. Within a matter of seconds, elite members came in, along with few people from the infirmary. They helped Sayer up while one of the people looked over Sayer." He's just suffering from over exhaustion. He needs to get some bed rest." said the head of the infirmary. Angel looked at her guardian, who gave a weak smile a patted the girl's forehead." I'll be fine. Go take your break. I feel better already." he said. With a sigh and a nod, Angel walked out of the training room with her hands in her pockets. Sayer was being lead back to his room with a smirk on his face. On his the palm of his hand was a black mark in shape of rose. The mark soon disappeared into his skin and Sayer was looking better then he did._' And another amazing act pulled off. I swear, she can trust too easily.'_ he though.

* * *

Angel walked in front of the 5D's garage and she noticed a note on the door. Angel took a look at it.

_5D's Garage and Repair Shop temporarily closed_

_Due to upcoming Turbo Symbols Racing Tournament,_

_5D's Garage and Repair Shop will be closed for the following week._

_We apologize for the inconvenience._

_Signed,_

_Yusei. F, Jack. A, Crow. H, Kalin. K, and Bruno. LB_

Angel sighed and walked another way._' Ok. So I guess everyone else is busy besides me. Terrific.' _thought Angel as she soon find herself walking around a place called New Domino Plaza. It was a place in New Domino City that people could do window shopping and hang out. Angel never really hung out at this place because she thought it didn't look fun. Angel walked in front of a few stores, eyeing some of the displays as she walked. She soon stopped when she saw a few nice dressed on a display at one store._' Huh. I wonder what I would be like to wear one of those?'_ Angel thought to herself as she looked at the dresses, then her own clothes. Angel starred at her reflection of the window and sighed._' To look like a real girl. Now wouldn't that be something.'_ thought the young psychic as she turned to leave when she bumped into someone.

" Oh gosh I'm so- Oh hi, Angel. Didn't see you there." said Halley as she helped Angel up." Oh, hi, Halley. What are you doing here?" asked Angel, now noticing the multiple shopping bags the young mechanic dropped." Just doing some light shopping. My mom let me have her credit card for a while." said Halley as she began picking up her bags. Angel helped her." You call this _light_ shopping? You look like you bought the entire store." said Angel as she lifted the bags herself and picked up one of the dresses that fell out of one of the bags." Oh my god, Angel!" yelled Halley suddenly. Angel nearly dropped the bags." What! What!" she yelled, her head darting in different directions, preparing herself for an attacker or what ever Halley was scared of." That dress would look so cute on you!" squealed Halley. Angel sweat dropped." Uh… ok?" she said uneasily. Halley suddenly grabbed Angel's wrist and pulled her to a near by store with a changing room.

" Whoa! What! Halley!" yelled Angel, having no idea what was going on." You must try on that dress! You have to!" exclaimed Halley as she pushed Angel into a changing room with the dress. Angel blinked. What the hell was that? With a sigh, Angel took a better look at the dress. It was a cloud-white sundress with rose patterns at the hem of the skirt. Angel couldn't help but smile slightly. The dress did look really pretty. With another sigh, Angel changed out of her clothes and slipped on the dress. There was a knock on the door." Hey, Ang. Ya done in there?" came Halley's voice. Angel sighed again and opened the door. Halley's mouth dropped before she smiled." You look so cute! Like a…girl!" exclaimed the blue haired girl. Angel blushed." Um… thanks. But why did you make me wear this?" she asked. Halley smiled and attached something to Angel's hair and she placed Angel in front of a mirror. Angel's jaw dropped. Was that her in the mirror?

The dress hugged her body perfectly, showing off the curves that were always hidden in jackets and baggy pants. Halley had attached hair extensions to her short hair and Angel actually looked… well, like a girl." That's… that's _me_?" asked Angel, looking at herself. Halley clapped her hands." Yep. You look so cute! Oh, I know this awesome place we can go! Lets go!" cheered the Duel Runner whiz kid as she lead Angel out of the store with Angel's regular clothes in another bag. Angel felt slightly afraid. Dear god, what had she gotten herself into?

* * *

Angel starred in disbelief at the spa she and Halley were in front of. Halley wasn't serious, was she?" Me and my mom go here all the time. They are the best here! Lets go!" cheered Halley as she dragged the poor, confused Angel into the spa. The two were given white robes and they were set to work. They were given the best treatment ever, thanks to Halley's credit card. They got facials, massages, and everything else you could imagine. And Angel was honestly having fun. She had never experience this type of girl time ever since she was disguised as a boy. She was enjoying herself.

" This is… actually fun. I feel so much like a girl." said Angel as she and Halley walked out of a room where they had gotten a bit of make up done on there faces. Halley nodded." Yep. I told you this place was cool." she said. The two passed a couple of older women and they laughed and pointed at Angel." What a little clown!" they laughed. Angel suddenly stopped and looked at herself. Did she really look like a clown?" Don't listen to them. Just keep walking." said Halley as she placed a hand on Angel's shoulder." What a freak!" laughed the women, enjoying the site of Angel's lip starting to tremble. They were all surprised when Angel started to laugh.

" Yeah! I do look ridiculous, don't I? you know who else looks ridiculous?" asked Angel as she suddenly kicked a cark of make up swiftly and the contents landed on the women. They screamed as they now looked like multicolored clowns." Now _that's_ funny!" laughed Halley as she was about to complement Angel. She then saw that Angel had ran away. With a sigh, Halley ran around the spa until she spotted Angel standing at the edge of a hot spring, tears making their way down her eyes and ruining her makeup. Halley walked up to her friend.

" Those women had no idea what they were talking about. You're not a freak, Ang." said Halley as she stood next to Angel. Angel sniffled and wiped her eyes." It's ok. You see… that's what's useful about looking like a guy." she said. Halley blinked." How so?" she asked. Angel pulled the hair extensions out of her hair." When looking like a guy and having the mind of a girl, you get to see peoples true colors in many ways. Besides," Angel looked at her refection, smiling at her true face." I don't care what other people think of me. Whether I look like a guy out not, I like the way who I am." she said with more tears coming near her eyes.

Halley placed a hand on Angel's shoulder." That's what's cool about you, Angel. You're a really strong girl and you are the best thing that's ever happened to our lives. And Angel?" asked Halley." Yeah?" asked Angel. Halley smiled." Even when you look like a boy, you're still a very pretty girl." she said. Angel smiled back." Thanks, Halley. You're a good friend, you know that?" asked the Duelist as she and her friend walked back to the spa." Yeah, I know." said Halley with another of her sweet smiles.

**Yep , my friends, very short chapter. I kind of wanted to make a small story for those tow since I think they are great friends in this story and I really wanted Angel to have a bit of girl time. Ok, sorry for the late update. The next one will come with the TSRT Premier. Ok, make sure to review please. This is me saying, peace!**


	6. Chapter 6: TSRT World Premier

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. I also do not own Grenade by Bruno Mars. I promise this chapter will be much better than the last one. I guess I was on a block or something :P I am, though, gonna keep the font I used in the last chapter. It was much easier to read, don't you agree? Oh yes, and there will be a surprise for all of you reviewers who hold a dear place to my heart. You'll know it when you see it. Now, this is it! The world premier of the TSRT! Hold onto your socks, folks, cause' this chapter this gonna have some things you never thought would happen and a whole lot of drama! OK, now lets get this chapter rolling!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter six: TSRT World Premier**

Angel got up early as usual the next morning and she got ready for the day. She decided to go check and see if Sayer was OK from yesterday's commotions. When she reached the metal door to Sayer's office, Angel knocked on the door and it slid open." Sayer, are you in here?" asked the young psychic as she walked into the empty office." No Sayer. Hmm…" mumbled Angel as she looked around the dull-blue room. Her eyes scanned every corner until they spotted the most beautiful thing they had ever seen. On Sayer's desk was a beautiful crystal in the shape of a rose. Light bounced off it, creating a beautiful rainbow hue." Wow…" whispered Angel as she walked over to the rose. Her hand gently reached to pick it up.

" _What_ are you _doing_?" asked a sudden voice. Angel nearly jumped a mile and she spun around. Sayer was standing in the doorway with a scowl on his face. Angel tugged on the of her jacket." Um, I was coming to check and see if you were OK. And I saw the rose and I thought it looked really nice and…um…" Angel mumbled. Sayer sighed and walked over to his desk, taking the Crystal Rose and holding it in his hands carefully, as if it were a fresh snowflake." Um, Sayer? Is that rose made of the crystals from our psychic energy?" asked Angel, feeling a bit uneasy with the creepy look in Sayer's acid-green eyes. Sayer nodded, his eyes not leaving the fragile crystal." Yes, Angel. This Crystal Rose is made out of the crystals of our psychic energy. We are soon close to our destinies as psychic Duelist." said Sayer. His eyes suddenly shot wide and he collapsed, his body twitching and coughs escaping his throat.

" Sayer! Dear god, not again!" exclaimed Angel as she knelt to her guardian's side. Sayers hand suddenly reached and grasped Angel's forehead, his nails digging into her skin. Angel yelped in pain." Let go! You're hurting me!" yelled Angel as she grabbed Sayer's wrist and tried to pry his hand away from her head. She suddenly felt a searing pain on her skin and Angel began to scream. The pain increased itself and it felt like burning coals were pressing harshly against her flesh. Angel tried her best to pull out of Sayer's grasp as she began to screech loudly. Sayer suddenly released her and he fell on all fours, panting like a water-deprived dog. Angel doubled over and she began crying, the burning pain still stinging on her skin." Out… Get out…" mumbled Sayer." But-" " I SAID OUT, GODDAMN IT!" yelled Sayer, his face twisted into a strong glare. Angel got to her feet and she ran out of the room and out of Double A, not looking back.

Angel cried and sobbed as she ran away, the pain of her forehead increasing and her head staring to spin._' Why… why did Sayer do that. It hurts so bad…'_ thought Angel as she ran farther and farther into the streets of New Domino City._' Someone… anyone… please, I just need someone!'_ thought Angel desperately as she ran into New Domino Park and crashed into something. Angel fell back and shut her eyes tight as she fell onto soft grass. The thing she crashed into fell with her and Angel felt weight on her. Angel pressed her hands to the thing and she tried to push it off her. She then froze when she felt a warmth under her palms and a beating rhythm coming from the object.

" What the hell is your problem, imbecile?" asked a cool and all-too familiar voice. Angel opened her eyes and they met dark-amethyst irises. Angel felt her cheeks flare with color and her pulse had began to accelerate." Dr-Drake?" she asked. Drake cocked a brow at her before noticing the very, _awkward _position they were in. His legs were straddling the prodigy's hips and their stomachs were pressed against each others. Drake's hands were at either side of Angel's shoulders, trapping the young psychic underneath him. With his own flushing cheeks, the young Atlas jumped off Angel." Like I said, what's your problem? Running into me like that and getting my uniform dirty." sneered Drake as he brushed dirt off his New Domino Academy jacket. He then notice that the younger Duelist was sniffling and wiping her eyes." What's wrong? What did I say?" asked Drake, suddenly feeling compassion in his heart. Angel shook her head and looked away, not wanting Drake to make fun of her." It's Nothing. I gotta go." said Angel as she began to turn away.

Now Drake, being the son of a stubborn racer and a snoopy reporter, wouldn't just allow the unknown-Fudo to walk away without finding out if something was wrong. He walked over and grabbed Angel in one swift movement, pinning her arms by her sides in a vice grip." Let me go, Drake! Leave me alone!" yelled Angel. Drake's eyes widen when he saw the burning and swelling mark on Angel's forehead. It was an unhealthy red and it looked like it was getting infected." What-who did this to you?" asked Drake. Angel struggled against Drake's grip." N-Nothing happened! Leave me alone!" yelled Angel. Her yell fell to deaf ears and Drake held her arms by her sides in one hand and his free hand suddenly grabbed her chin and forced it to look up to his face." I'll ask again; Who. Did. This. To. _You_!" demanded the angered Atlas, his dark eyes filled with boiling-fury. If anything, Drake wanted to go and beat the crap out of the guy who hurt the ace Duelist. Angel sniffled and made her eyes gaze away from Drakes." Nothing… nothing…" Angel suddenly began to cry again, her arms wrapped around Drake's shoulders and her face buried itself in Drake's warm, strong chest.

Drake's face went so red, it would put a raspberry to shame. His heart was nearly beating out of his throat and his skin tingled all over. Angel clutched to him tightly, obviously not planning on letting him go. The said Duelist controlled his heartbeat and he slowly and uneasily wrapped his arms around her, his hands gently petting her back in a console-fashion. Drake's legs crossed under him and he found himself on the grass with a crying Angel in his arms._' Don't freak. Do not freak. Something bad just happened to him and he is now an emotional wreck. Hugging him does not, repeat, **NOT**__, make you gay. Remember, Atlas men are not gay. They are as straight as arrows. End of that!' _snapped the mind of the blonde/ ebony-black haired boy." Hey… come on, quit the crying. What happened? How did you get burned?" asked Drake when he stopped fighting with his mind. Angel wiped her eyes and she then saw she was in Drake's lap." Whoa. Sorry for doing that, dude. I just-I mean…" Angel then sighed, looking down at her lap. Drake cocked his head and he held back a chuckled._' God… he acts as emotional as girl. How cute… wait! Stop it, man! Do not think like that!'_ his mind snapped at him like a sprung mouse trap." It's fine. Just calm down and tell me what happened." said Drake. Angel sighed and she soon started explaining the events of the morning.

As Angel explained, she noticed that Drake was a very good listener. His eyes held hers from time to time and his hand would soothingly pet her back when she would choke on a few words. When Angel finished, Drake sighed." My, I actually feel sorry for you." he said. Angel let out a short laugh." Wow. That's one of the nicest things I've ever heard you said." she said. Drake looked away when his cheeks spot on a salmon-tint." Wh-what ever. I say you should leave the psycho and find a new family or something." said Drake. Angel's lips formed a thin line and she looked at her lap again." I don't think I can. I mean, he's taken care of me ever since my parent's death. I can't leave just because of a minor injury." she said. Drake shook his head." Angel, that burn is not a minor injury. It looks really bad. Come on, lets go to Uncle Yusei's and Aunt Akiza's place. It's really close to here." said the former champion's son as he pulled Angel up with him. As they walked, Angel noticed that Drake hadn't let go of her wrist. With a blush dusting her cheeks, she hardly noticed that Drake was humming to himself and mumbling a few words to a song.

* * *

" Hm. I see." said Yusei when Angel and Drake were now in his and Akiza's living room. Akiza gave Angel a bandage to put on her burn. Angel thanked her and she placed the material on her forehead, slightly wincing when she touched her sensitive birthmark. Her bangs were the only thing that was covering the pentagon/ floral-shaped blemish. Yusei had on his usual serious look." OK. Here's what we'll do. Angel, you can stay with me and Akiza until you can work things out with your godfather. Does that sound alright?" asked the golden-streaked-haired man. Angel thought for a moment before smiling and nodding." Alright. I promise I won't be a burden." she said. Yusei smiled and so did Akiza." It will be a pleaser having you here, Angel." said the burgundy- haired Duelist. Angel smiled and Drake stood up.

" I should head to school right now. I bet they're thinking I ditched. Nice seeing you, Uncle Yusei, Aunt Akiza. Take care, Angel." said the Australian-accented Duelist." Thanks for bringing Angel here, Drake. We'll meet you and everyone else for tonight, right?" asked Yusei. Drake nodded." Yes. Seven o' clock sharp. Good day." said Drake with a quick bow of his head. He slugged his school bag over his shoulder and gave a nod to Angel before leaving." Hey, Angel. Do you want to help me make a quick check up on the Runner for tonight?" asked Yusei. Angel smiled and nodded." You bet." she said as she fallowed the older Fudo, Akiza smiling at them warmly as they went to do their work.

* * *

" My, don't you two look handsome." said Akiza as she flashed a picture of Yusei and Angel with her camera. The two tanned Duelist blinked and rubbed the blindness out of their eyes." I hate taking pictures." muttered both Duelist before looking at each other and laughing. They were both wearing white dress shirts with black buttons and black dress shoes. Yusei was wearing a black tuxedo coat with a dark blue bowtie and with a red corsage in his front pocket. Angel was wearing a similar outfit except her's was a light gray, her bowtie was a dark red, and she had a gray fedora with a blood-red grosgrain around it. The brim was big enough to hide her bandaged-wound. Akiza was wearing a dark red, pearl-shaped dress with black roses at the skirt and a black rose pinned in her hair. A black corsage was on her wrist and she wore red, kitten-heeled shoes.

" I have to admit, we do look snazzy." said Angel as she tipped her hat. Yusei chuckled and he patted Angel's shoulder. The door bell to the Fudo household rang and Akiza went to open it. The families of Team 5D's filed in, all dressed up in impressive party attire themselves." Wow, looking good, Ang." said Rail, dressed in a dark gray tuxedo with an orange bowtie." Thanks, you guys look nice yourselves." said Angel." We heard about what your goddad did to you. What an ass." said Mike as he adjusted the light yellow bowtie to his black tuxedo. Angel scratched the back of her neck." It's OK. I guess he's just having one of those mid-life crises or something." she said." If you say so." said Halley, wearing a dark blue cotton dress with small violet flowers in her head.

" OK. Lets get this show on the road." said Crow, wearing a dark gray tuxedo with an dark orange tie. Everyone agreed and they walked outside, where the Atlas family was standing with a giant limo." Only the best for the best." said Jack, wearing the same suit and hat he wore at the WRGP Premier. Carly and Lilly stood next to him, both wearing white dresses and with daisy chokers around their necks. Drake walked over to the teens of Team 5D's and he nodded to them." Nice tux. Drake." said Rail. Drake was wearing a suit similar to Jack's, minus the hat." Thanks. You guys look nice, too. Feeling better, Angel?" asked Drake. Angel nodded." Yeah, I'm fine." she said. Drake nodded again." Good. I wouldn't want you whining to me about it." he said with a smug look. Angel scowled. God, when did he become a jerk again?

* * *

" Wow! Look at this place! It's huge!" exclaimed Halley as Team 5D's entered the grand hall of the Kaiba Dome. The whole area was filled with many impressive people and amazing decorations. A quartette of fine instruments were playing calming music. All the while, Rail, Halley, Jamie, and Davey were pointing at the different people they saw with their parents chuckling in amusement.

" Look! There's Team Heavy Metal! They're the best team in the UK!"

" Wow! That's Team Diablo! They have the most powerful combo attacks ever!"

" Oh my god! That's Team Hell Archfiend! Look! Look! It's really them! You think I could get an autograph?"

Angel laughed herself and she looked at Team Hell Archfiend. They did look as impressive as the younger kids were talking about. All five people of the team had fire-red hair and coal-black eyes. They looked like quintuplets." Cool. They're said to be the best." said Leo. Luna nodded in agreement with her brother." Yeah. I heard their cards are based on nothing but Archfiends." she said. The giant group continued to look and walk around, whether the adults were shaking hands with people or they stopped and looked at the different teams." Dad, what time is it?" asked Drake suddenly. Jack looked at the watch on his wrist." A quarter to eight." he said." Well, I'm leaving." said Drake, about to leave before Carly grabbed him by his sleeve." Now. Drake. You have to stay. You must get over this phase." she said. Drake tried to pull himself away." But I don't _want_ to. And I don't have a phase, mom. I could despise them if I want to." he said, looking irritated. Carly frowned." Draco Atlas, don't be stubborn. You can't just leave. After all, they are-"

_"And now, gracious guest. Please welcome your hosts for the evening. The co-heirs to Atlas Racing International, Hunter and Blake Atlas."_

Drake groaned." Not _them._ Why?" he muttered. Angel raised an eyebrow an she looked to one of the balconies. Standing there were two nineteen-year old twins. Both were male with golden-blonde hair and sterling-silver eyes. They both wore black tuxedos that looked similar to Jack's and Drake's suits. One of the twins was holding a microphone.

" Hello, one and all, to the World Premier of the TSRT, Turbo Symbols Racing Tournament. Me and my Brother, Blake, are so honored to be your host for this evening. This year will be interesting, won't it, Blake?" asked Hunter. His twin nodded and he held his own microphone." Indeed, Hunter. We have thirteen teams competing and all of them seem very impressive. Why don't we announce the teams." said Blake as a sudden spotlight flashed around." For this years event, we welcome Team Ivory, Team Hell Archfiend, Team Heavy Metal, Team Diablo, Team Shadow Fiends, Team Seeker Hearts, Team Iron Horses, Team D. J Scales, Team Sci-Fi, Team Whirlwind, Team Colossal Fighters, Team Chibi Duelist, and last but not least, Team 5D's II." said Hunter as each team was shown and clapped. It seemed that Team 5D's and Team 5D's II was clapped the most.

" Well, what do you know, Blake. Our dearest family is here and our brother Drake is the leader. Just look at him, trying to be a grownup." said Hunter. Drake looked like he wanted to burn into cinders." Why you're right. Sorry, Drake, you know that we're only teasing." said Blake as Drake looked red all over. Blake then cleared his throat." Well everyone. I'm afraid me and my brother and I have nothing more to say. We wish all the teams good luck and we can't wait to see you tomorrow. Good day." said the twin as the lights came back on.

" This is why I did not want to stay." growled Drake as he stomped off in a huff. Everyone except Angel sighed." What was that all about?" asked Angel, looking at Zack's storming off figure. Jack ran his fingers though his hair." You can probably already guess that those two just up there are my eldest sons, Hunter and Blake. They are going to inherit my racing corporation, Atlas Racing International." he said." Drake never really did favor his brothers because well… I think he might be jealous of them." said Carly." Why?" asked Angel. Jack and Carly shrugged. Lilly suddenly tugged on Angel's coat and the psychic Duelist crouched to the youngest Atlas's eye-level.

" Big brother told me he was mad when my Bigger Brothers got the rights to my daddy's company. He said that with the money he's gonna win, he's gonna make his own racing arena." whispered the little girl. Angel blinked. This was the first time she ever heard Lilly uttered a sentence." Really?" she asked. Lilly nodded." Please don't tell Big Brother I told you. He told me not to tell anyone because he doesn't want anyone to worry." she whispered. Angel smiled and nodded." I promise. My lips are sealed." she said. Lilly smiled and Angel got up." I'll go see if he's OK." said the crimson-streaked-haired Duelist as she walked pass the crowds of people and she started searching for any signs of blonde and black hair. She then spotted the said Duelist in mind standing by a giant window. She walked over and stood by his side, saying nothing.

" What do you want?" snarled Drake, venom dripping in his every word. Angel just stared at the city lights of New Domino." Just enjoying the party. I'm not bothering you, am I?" she asked. Drake ran his fingers through his shadow-black bangs in a Jack-like manner." No." he said. Angel just shrugged and she continued to stare at the lights." Hey… Sorry for acting like that. I shouldn't have taken it out on you." muttered Drake. Angel just shrugged again." It's fine. If you don't mind me asking…" she looked at him with curious eyes." Why don't you like your brothers. They seem-" " Perfect? Humph, I already know that. They are always so perfect. Hunter is the sixth greatest Duelist in Japan. He has the best Warrior Deck anyone would want. And Blake is the seventh greatest with the best Shadow Deck money could bye. Even as kids, they always show me up. They always did better than me. I…" interrupted Drake when he suddenly looked at the ground." I could never prove myself to be better. I was just the kid who took care of Lilly. There's nothing else special about me." he muttered.

Angel looked at him worriedly, pity filling her senses. She hesitantly placed her hand on Drake's shoulder. He flinched at the touch." That's not true. I bet you're just as great as you're brothers. You can't say you're not special. I think- I mean, I bet the rest of us know you're special." said the silver-eyed teen. Drake shrugged her hand off." As if. What's so special about me?" he asked. Angel shrugged." I don't know. What _is_ special about you? What can you do that your brothers can't?" she asked. Drake thought and he wringed his hands." I… Never mind. It's stupid." he muttered." Come on. I want to know." said Angel. Drake tried to hold the blood that ran over his cheeks and ears." I… I'm a bit… I can… I'm a song writer." he muttered the last words. Angel blinked before smiling." That sounds cool. What do you write? She asked. Drake shrugged." I've only written a few songs." he muttered. Angel tugged on her hair then she snapped her fingers." Duh! That's it! Come on! I have a plan!" exclaimed Angel as she grabbed Drake's hand and pulled him to somewhere. Drake could only blush at the warmth of Angel's hand and his mind wondered what the prodigy was up to.

* * *

" No. I can't do this. Are you insane?" whispered Drake to Angel with his trade mark scowl. Angel gave him a thumbs-up and she tipped her fedora to her forehead." Come on. It's only a few people and the band needs a break. Besides, this'll prove you're just as good as your brothers. Rail's gonna play the drums, Mike's on the keyboard, and I'm gonna back you up. Thanks again guys." said Angel to the two other minors. Rail grinned." Hey, anything to see Drake sing." he said. Mike nodded in agreement." Yep. This'll be _some_ entertainment." he said, a bit of amusement in his voice. Drake groaned and he looked to the onlookers of the TSRT World Premier. They all whispered and pointed. Drake looked to Team 5D's and he took a deep breath when he spotted his brothers. They didn't look fazed at all. He looked at his friends and they all nodded. Angel cleared her throat.

" Hi, everyone. We're gonna play for a bit while the other band takes a rest. This song was written by my friend, Drake. OK, everybody. We hope you enjoy our song, Grenade." said Angel as Drake cleared his throat.

_Drake: Easy come, easy go_

_That's just how you live, oh_

_Take, take, take it all,_

_But you never give_

_Should of known, you was trouble, from the first kiss,_

_Had your eyes wide open…_

Drake's eyes went half-lidded.

_Why were they open?_

_Angel: Ooh~_

_Drake: Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash_

_You tossed it in the trash, you did_

_To give me all your love is all I ever asked_

_cause' what you don't understand_

_Is I'd catch a grenade for ya_

_Angel: Yeah, Yeah_

_Drake: Throw my hand on a blade for ya_

_Angel: Yeah, yeah_

_Drake: I'd jump in front of a train for ya_

_Angel: Yeah, yeah_

_Drake: You know I'd do anything for ya_

_Angel: Yeah, yeah_

_Drake: Ohh~ Ohh~ Ohh~_

_I would go through all this pain_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain_

_Yes I would die for ya baby, but you won't do the same…_

_No, no, no, no, ohh…_

Drake's eyes remained half-closed and he lower his head, giving a pained look. Angel would have teared up for him if she didn't remembered was probably looking in pain for his song. The male teen continued.

_Drake: Black, black, black and blue_

_Beat me 'til I'm numb_

_Tell the devil I said "Hey" when you get back to where you're from_

_Mad woman, bad woman_

_That's just what you are_

_Yeah, you smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car_

_Angel: Ooh~_

_Drake: Gave you all I had_

_And you tossed it in the trash_

_You tossed it in the trash, yes you did_

_To give me all your love_

_Is all I ever asked_

_Cause' what you don't understand_

_Is I'd catch a grenade for ya _

_Angel: Yeah, yeah_

_Drake: Throw my hand on a blade for ya_

_Angel: Yeah, yeah_

_Drake: I'd jump in front of a train for ya_

_Angel: Yeah, yeah_

_Drake: You know I'd do anything for ya_

_Drake: Ohh~ Ohh~ Ohh~_

_I would go through all this pain_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain_

_Yes I would die for ya baby, but you won't do the same…_

Drake took a few steps forward and he clenched his fist and jaw. His eyes swirled with despair. Angel looked up with slightly sadden eyes.

_Angel: Oohhh~_

_Drake: If my body was on fire_

_Angel: Oohhh~_

_Drake: Oh, You would watch me burn down in flames_

_Angel: Oohhh~_

_Drake: You said you loved me, you're a liar_

_Cause you never, ever, ever did, baby…_

Drake knelt to the ground on one knee and he stood still as stone for a few moments. Mike played the keyboard on a calm town that rose up slightly and Rail began beating the drums softly. Drake suddenly threw his head up with his eyes shut tight, a mask of pain and betrayal on his face. His voice turned throaty and soulful, thanks to his half-American accent.

_Drake: But, darling, I'd still catch a grenade for ya!_

_Angel: Yeah, Yeah_

_Drake: Throw my hand on a blade for ya!_

_Angel: Yeah, yeah_

_Drake: I'd jump in front of a train for ya!_

_Angel: Yeah, yeah_

_Drake: You know I'd do anything for ya!_

_Angel: Yeah, yeah_

_Drake: Ohh~ Ohh~ Ohh~_

_I would go through all this pain_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain!_

_Yes I would die for ya baby, but you won't do the same…_

Drake sat on his knees and he lowered his head, a frown of melancholy graced his lips and his eyes darkened with sadness. His voice became more softer and so did the music.

_Drake: No, you wont do the same…_

_You wouldn't do the same…_

_Ooh~ You'll never do the same…_

_No, no, no, no, ohh…_

Everyone in the room immediately burst into applause. They were going crazy. Drake rose to his feet and he looked at everyone who clapped for him with his jaw opened slightly. The guest were clapping, the teams were clapping, the members of the first and second generations of Team 5D's were clapping, and lo and behold, his own successful brothers were clapping." Why are they- what are they-" Drake was speechless. Why were they clapping? A warm and soft hand touched his shoulder and the blonde turned to see Angel smiling at him." I guess they never knew that they out shined you. Maybe they knew you were as special as I thought you were." she said. Drake frowned his eyebrows and he gave a quizzed look. Angel gave a short laugh." I swear, Drake. Sometimes I wonder if you even know what's real and what's not." she said. Drake rolled his eyes at her guess but he couldn't suppress the small smile on his lips.

" Ahem. Thanks for that awesome song, Drake. Maybe you're not as spoiled as I thought you were." teased Blake, him and Hunter suddenly appearing behind the two minor Duelist. Drake's ears went crimson and he glared at his older brother." Oh, hey. Who's this guy? I don't think we've met." said Hunter interrupting. Angel smiled." I'm Angel. I'm just helping out with Drake's and the other's Runner. Nice to meet you guys." she said. Blake and Hunter smiled." Likewise." they said simultaneously.

" Hunter! Blake! Come here and let me see you two." called Carly from the crowd." And that's our time to greet the family. See ya, brother dear." joked Hunter as he and Blake disappeared into the crowd." God, they're annoying." muttered Drake as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Angel laughed." I wish I had brothers like you. Or… at least I wish I had any family at all." she said, her eyes suddenly looking more interested on the carpeting of the ground. Drake frowned with pity and he lightly tapped the side of Angel's head." Come on. Don't go sad on me. If show that, then the other teams will find you as a weak target. Besides, You're in this family now. Come on." he said. Angel looked up and gave a sad smile before nodding. Drake nodded as well." Good. Come on. Lets gets go check out the rest of the competition with the others." he said. Angel gave a real smile and nodded as she fallowed Zack into the party.

Sayer was eyeing the Crystal Rose on his desk. The lights of his office were off and only the gleam of the rose dimly lit the room._' So… the time has nearly come. The Crystal Rose's power is too strong for me. Only till the next full moon will it's true power will be revealed.'_ he thought as he walked over to his giant window, an evil frown on his face. _' You can't hide from me, Angel. Your troublesome father already took away one psychic from me. No matter what you do, no matter where you go, you shall never escape me. For I hold your will, your soul… and your destiny.'_

**

* * *

**

**Dun, dun, dun, dun! Dear lord, what is the power of the Crystal Rose and why does Sayer want it? And why is Angel tied into this mess? Well, that's for me to know and for the rest of you guys to find out soon. i'm soory for any errors i missed. I'd like to thank the fallowing people who reviewed almost every chapter of this story so far and two I consider as good friends. Their pen names were featured in this story as the Dueling Teams for the TSRT. **

**Chibi Duelist: Thank you for all of your kind reviews! You were the first to review this story and I thank you a million!**

**D.J Scales: I value your reviews and the support you gave me ever since we first met. Thank you, my friend.**

**Seeker Heart: Thank you for your support.**

**Iron Horse 90: You were so kind on your first review and you rock for it! I can't wait for the next chapter of your story, **_**The Apprentice**_**.**

**Colossal Fight GX: You have been such an amazing friend. You gave me awesome ideas and you are an amazing writer. I thank you with all my heart and I can't wait for the next chapter of **_**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's: Reverse Of Arcadia**_**.**

**Well, that's all I have to say, I guess. Make sure to review, favorite, and all the rest, please. Your support is what makes me keep going. The next chapter will come as soon as it can.**

**This is me saying, Peace!**


	7. Chapter 7: TSRT! Opening Ceremonies

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. I only own Angel, and Drake, and Halley, and… well, you guys get the point. Sorry that I haven't updated in a long time! I was busy with my other stories! Forgive me! OK, guys. I have one question I want to ask you all. I'm thinking about letting one of the characters find out that Angel is a girl in the next chapter. The problem is, I don't know which of the characters it should be. So I ask for your opinions. Which character should it be? OK, enough of me talking. Lets get this chapter rolling!**

**Chapter seven: TSRT! Opening Ceremonies**

_* Knock, knock*_

Angel stirred slightly, the effects of sleep still on her. Her eyes opened slightly and her vision was blurry._' Where am I?'_ she wondered as she felt her memory trying to remember the past events._' Last night… was it all an amazing dream? Must've been. I bet this place is my room at Double A. And Sayer is here to tell me to get up and tell me to get training.'_ she thought as she sat up in the bed and heard the knocking noise " OK, I'm getting up. I'll get to training soon." she said as she swayed over to the door and pulled open the door. Still with a blurry vision, she could see that the person had hair that was a dark, magenta shade. Angel began rubbing her eyes." Good morning, Say-" Angel stopped herself when she saw it was Akiza.

" Um…. Good morning, Angel. What training are you talking about?" asked Akiza. Angel looked at the ground quickly." Er, nothing. I was just… talking in my sleep. Sorry." she said. From her eyes, she could see she was still in the tuxedo she wore at the TSRT World Premier._' I guess it wasn't a dream. And all that really did happened.'_ she thought as she scratched her head." OK. Did you sleep well?" asked Akiza. Angel looked up and nodded." Yeah." she then smiled." Best sleep I had in a long time." she added. She was telling the truth. Her bed at Double A was so cold and lumpy. The bed here was warm and soft. She then remembered that after the TSRT World Premier, she, Yusei, and Akiza had came back to the Fudo residence and she had crashed on the guest bed. Akiza smiled." That's good. You can go ahead and take a shower. It's the second door down the hall. And I left you some clothes by the sink. I hope you don't mind using some of Yusei's old clothes. Oh, speaking of which, could you wake Yusei after your shower?" asked Akiza. Angel nodded." OK. I can do that." she said." OK. I'm making breakfast so, I'll, see you in the dinning room." said Akiza as she walked down the hall way and down the stairs.

Angel stretched her arms over her head and she walked down the hallway and to the second door. She walked in and she changed out of her tuxedo. After a quick shower, Angel dried herself with a towel Akiza left and she changed into the clothes Akiza left her. There was a over-size black T-shirt and black jeans. There was also a dark red jacket with a high collar, black fame patterns at the hem and the wrist, and two black insignias at the shoulders. One was a parallel rhombus, like the shape of a diamond, while the other in the shape of a flame. Ruffling her hair to give it's untidy appearance, Angel smiled at her image and she walked out of the bathroom and she walked to Yusei's and Akiza's bedroom.

The room was a dark blue and it was a typical bedroom for a married couple. A little light lit the room from the sunlight of the closed curtained window. Yusei laid sprawled on his side of the king-sized bed with the sheets partly covering half of him and his spiky hair looking more spikier and messier than it usually was. He was peacefully sleeping and lightly snoring. Angel giggled at the site and she walked over to the sleeping Signer. Yusei rolled onto his back and made a light grunt. He then began mumbling something. Angel squinted her eyes and she lowered her head more, trying to understand the muffled words." Angel… where…. Where have you been, little rose…?" murmured Yusei as his eyebrows frowned and so did his mouth. Angel's eyebrows rose in surprise._' Poor Yusei. He must really miss his daughter.'_ she thought as she reached and gently shook Yusei's shoulder." Wake up, Yusei." she said. Yusei gave another grunt and his eyes opened droopily. His vision was blurred but he could make out the out the site of raven-black hair and a pair of silver eyes.

" Little rose…. Is that you?" he asked in a tired tone. Angel blinked and lightly tapped Yusei's head." Yusei? Are you OK?" she asked. Yusei blinked again and he rubbed his eyes. He saw it was the Angel and he sat up." Oh, sorry, Angel. I thought I you were… never mind." he said as he scratched his hair." Are you sure? You seem down." said Angel. Yusei shook his head." No. It's nothing. I'm just really tired." he said. Angel shrugged." OK. But if you wanna talk, I can listen. Oh yeah, Akiza says to get ready for breakfast. See ya there." she said as she walked out of the room. Yusei sighed and he got up from bed and stretched. He walked over to the bathroom. As he took his shower, he remembered the nightmare he had before waking up.

_( Yusei's Nightmare)_

_He was in a dark room. An endless space that seemed to go on forever. It was also cold. Very cold. Like he was on Mount Everest. He then heard a strange humming. It sounded dead and hallowed. The humming grew into low whispers. A whole group was whispering somewhere. In a place he could not see._

" _Thus say the Rose_

_Thus say the Rose_

_Thus say the Rose_

_Thus say the Rose_

_Thus say the Rose "_

" _Hello? Who's out there! Show yourself!" yelled Yusei at the pitch-black space. The whispering continued, it's tone never changing and it grew into chanting. He then heard a whimper. It sounded like an injured animal. He turned and saw a shivering and whimpering girl. She looked a year younger than Drake and her head was low, her long raven-black hair hiding her face. She wore a satin, white robe that was stained with dry blood. Her hands and feet were chained by thorn roots and small trickles of blood ran down her arms and legs. Yusei felt his heart twist with pity and concern." Hey. Are you OK? Who did this to you?" asked Yusei as he reached to undo the roots when the vines whipped at him. The cobalt-eyed racer jumped back and he made sure his hands were not harmed. The girl suddenly looked up, her face with smudges and her long, crooked bands hiding the upper part of her face. There was the chant of the hidden voices._

" _We who are dubbed as monsters,_

_Call upon a gift,_

_A miracle to save us all,_

_A healer of our sins._

_As the prophecy foretells,_

_A savior shall prosper,_

_A child with the pure of heart,_

_Yet a savior with challenges so hard."_

_The girl swayed her head and she began chanting at well. _

" _The child is of one._

_A gift that God has sent._

_No other's can compare._

_For this gift is truly a gem."_

_The voices chanted lower." Thus say the Rose. Thus say the Rose. Thus say the Rose. Thus say the Rose." Yusei blinked and looked around. Just what the heck was going on? __The girl tilted her head at him, a thorn vine suddenly around her neck and piercing her tan skin as a crimson-red liquid ran down her neck._

" _To summon their true power._

_The savior first must seek,_

_A great power that is unseen._

_A power that has been stolen from thee."_

" _Thus say the Rose,_

_Thus say the Rose,_

_Thus say the Rose,_

_Thus say the Rose."_

_The girl suddenly turned and the thorn roots disintegrated. The girl began walking into the darkness." Wait! Hold on! What child? What power?" asked Yusei as he ran after the girl as she walked further and further away. The girl suddenly crouched to the floor and her form changed. she was now five-years-old and she turned to Yusei. Yusei felt his heart nearly stop when he saw a familiar pair of gray eyes._

" _Please… help me, daddy. We're so close to each other… yet we're still far away." whispered the little girl. Yusei dropped to his knees and he pulled the little girl to his chest. Yusei clenched his jaw to hold back the tears he wanted to release." Angel… Where…Where have you been, little rose?" he asked as he pushed his daughter away slightly to get a better look at her. Angel gave a sad smile and she held a Crystal Rose in her hands. Yusei blinked and he reached for the rose. It suddenly glowed brighter and Angel smiled sadly." Bye, bye, daddy." she whispered. Yusei shook his head. No, not yet. He just saw her now. She couldn't just leave._

" _Angel, wait!"_

" _Get up, daddy."_

" _What?"_

" _Wake up."_

" _Huh?"_

" _Wake up, Yusei."_

_There was a sudden flash and he woke up._

_( End of Yusei's Nightmare.)_

' _What did she mean? We're so close… yet so far away? What's going on?' _thought the leader of the Signers as warm water drizzled and rolled on his tensing body. Yusei then sighed again and he turned off the shower. Once he got changed into his clothes, he walked down the stairs and into the dinning room. The delicious aroma of scrambled eggs and bacon hit his nose and the thoughts of his nightmare quickly left his mind. As he entered the dinning room, he suddenly felt a warmer air. It was almost as if the room was more happier and the air was lighter. He didn't know why.

" Mmm. These eggs and bacon are the best, Akiza. You're a really good cook." complimented Angel as she took a sip of her glass of orange juice. Akiza smiled." I'm glad you like them, Angel. Oh, good morning, Yusei." said the older psychic as she walked over and gave Yusei a kiss. Yusei kissed her back and pulled away." Morning. So, is there any breakfast left?" he asked as he took a seat next to Angel. Akiza handed her husband a plate of his breakfast and she took her own seat." Are you excited, Angel? The TSRT Preliminary rounds are today. Is it going to be your first time at a Turbo Duel Competition?" asked Akiza as she began eating her breakfast. Angel nodded." Yeah, My Goddad never liked Turbo Duels that much so, I had to keep my designs in secret and watch Turbo Duels on T.V while he was away." she said. Yusei took a sip f his coffee and he raised a eyebrow." Why didn't he like Turbo Duels?" he asked. Angel shrugged and she stirred her fork in her scrambled eggs." He never said. My guess is he thought they were dangerous." she said simply.

Yusei tapped his fingers against the surface of the dinning room table._' His Godfather… doesn't sound like a very good man. He tries to keep his godson away from Turbo Duels. And he injures him with second-degree burns. And yet…'_ Yusei watched Angel laugh at something Akiza said. His laugh was sounded happy, as if he didn't have a care in the world. It also sounded…surprisingly giggly. Almost like a girl's laugh._' Maybe he just hasn't hit puberty yet. That could explain why his back up singing at the TSRT World Premier was a little high.'_ thought the cobalt-eyed Duelist. Yusei then took another sip of his caffeinated drink. Angel then wiped her mouth with a napkin." So, what time are the preliminary rounds gonna start?" she asked. Akiza looked at the clock of the dinning room." It's eleven now so, my guess it will start in a few hours or so." she said. Yusei finished his coffee and he wiped his mouth with a napkin." Well, we might as well get going now. The others said we have to get there early." he said. Angel and Akiza nodded in agreement and they fallowed Yusei to the Runners and they rode to the KaibaDome.

* * *

" WOW! This is WAY cool!" exclaimed Halley as Team 5D's, both the first and second generation, walked into the entrance of the KaibaDome. Several people and the teams of the TSRT were there. Many were signing up and getting last-minute tickets. A lot of TV interviews and reporters were there, too, talking to all the teams and fans." Alright, kids, go ahead and sign up and we'll wait for you at the VIP section." said Jack. Everyone agreed and Team 5D's II( The kids obviously) walked to the check-in desk." Oh great, _they're_ there." groaned Rail. All the other kids and teens chorused in groans with him. Angel looked at the people who were also at the check-in desk. There were five other teenagers there. Two girls and three boys. The two girls had blonde hair and blue eyes while the boys had black hair and red eyes. All of them were wearing dark green and silver jumpsuits. Angel raised her eyebrow, wondering why the everyone had groaned.

One of the boys spotted them and he gave them a smug smirk." Well, well, well, if it isn't the great Draco Atlas and his little followers. Trying to get a job sweeping the floors?" asked the boy in a taunting tone. Drake gave an annoyed scowl." Hello, Spencer. And we are here to sign up for the tournament, you twit." he said. Another boy stepped by Spencer." _You _are going to enter the _tournament_?" he asked with disgust. Mike stepped next to Drake." Yeah, you hard of hearing or something?" he asked, his low, emotionless voice could drive anyone scared and/or mad. Rail decided to join the taunt war." You guys better watch cause' we'll so kick your rich asses." he said confidently. The two boys and the others of their group fumed. Drake gave a Jack-like smirk and he stepped around Spencer and the other boy." Pardon us, we need to sign up." he said as walked to the desk and gave a nonchalant look to the lady running the sign-in

" Hello, are you here to sign in?" asked the lady. Drake gave a nodded." Yes. Team 5D's II." he said. The lady checked her computer and then she gave a light frown." Oh, I see you only have _four_ members on your team." she said. Drake quirked a brow." Is there a problem with that?" he asked. Spencer and his group snickered like they had twigs in their mouths." Oh, you didn't _know_, Draco? The rules of the TSRT clearly states that each member participating must have at least five members." snickered Spencer. Lilly stood next to her brother." W-well, maybe I could join." she stuttered. The rich team crackled again." Sorry, little girl, but only minors who are twelve and over can join. Might as well join next year, Draco." snickered one of the girls as she and the others laughed. Drake gritted his teeth he noticed Angel giving a worried look that matched the others. He suddenly grabbed Angel's wrist and he pulled her next to him. " Him. He's our fifth member." he said. Everyone gave him bewilder looks.

" Him?"

" _Him_?"

" ME?"

Drake gave a firm nod." Yes, him. He is fifteen and he knows a lot about Duel Runner mechanics. I wouldn't have anyone else on my team." he said in a matter-a-fact tone. Angel looked away and she felt her cheeks glow with color._' Damn it… why does he have to say things like that? Why does… he make my heart go faster and why do my cheeks get so red?'_ she wondered as she blushed at the surprising warmth of the amethyst-eyed racer's hand. The lady blinked before nodding." Very well. Young man, please give me your name." she asked Angel. Said racer looked at her." Angel." she said simply. The lady giggled." Your _full_ name, dear." she said. Angel froze. She never knew her last name. Couldn't she just use Sayers'? She then made a face._' Angel Divine? Bleh! That sounds like a prisses' name.'_ she though." Young man, your full name, please?" asked the lady. Angel fidget slightly." Well… um-it's well…" " Is something wrong?" Everyone turned to see Yusei walking over.

" No, nothing of the sort. I simply would like to know then name of this young man. He's joining this team." said the lady. Yusei raised a brow." Angel's on the team?" he asked." The Rules say that we need another team member and they have to be over twelve-years old." explained Halley. Yusei gave a nod and he looked at Angel. He noticed her distressed face. A sudden realization hit his head._' It looks like… he doesn't want to use his last name. Maybe… he thinks his Godfather will take him out of the competition?'_ he wondered. Yusei then got a idea." His name is Angel Fudo. He's my son." he said. Everyone except the lady gave a sharp gasp. Did he just said what they think he said?. The lady nodded and she typed up the information." OK. Angel Fudo… done. You're team's garage base will be number 13. The Preliminary Rounds will start in one hour. Have fun." said the lady with the smile. Team 5D's II through the other team smirks before walking off with Yusei.

" Hey, Yusei? Why did you call me your son?" asked Angel as they walked." You didn't seem to want to use your real full name. Besides," Yusei gave a half smile." I always wanted to know what it would like to be a dad. Even for just a couple of days." he said. Angel blinked in surprise before giving a smile and noticing a light squeeze on her wrist. She looked at her wrist and her cheeks instantly redden." Um… Drake? You think you can let go of my hand now?" he asked quietly. Drake noticed that his fingers were still curled around the younger teen's wrist and he swiped his hand away, blushing profoundly." Sorry about that… I-I mean, signing you up in the tournament like that. I wasn't thinking." he said quickly. Rail gave him a pat on the back." Still, ya gotta admit. It was a laugh to see those rich chump's faces. They looked like they were getting sued!" laughed the carrot-top." Who were those guys, anyway?" asked Angel.

Mike shoved his hands in his pockets." Those were the Catillians. Spencer, Robert, Jacob, Britney, and Monica. They're otherwise known as Team Shadow Fiends." he said. Rail placed his arms behind his head and he gave a scowl. " They're also known as the pains in our asses. They're a couple of rich kids from school who think they're better than everyone else in the world, just because their mom works for the International News and that their dad runs the biggest card swapping business in all of New Domino. We've been rivals with them ever since we met them." said the ' Mist-Valley' Duelist. Angel kept a mental note to stay away from rich kids. The team then made it to a VIP room and they met everyone. Yusei explained the situation they had earlier.

" You know, now that I look at it, you two _do_ sort of look alike." pointed out Crow. Angel and Yusei looked at each other and they blinked. They did look similar in some ways. What with their black hair and tan skin._' How weird... We **do** look alike a bit.'_ thought Angel as she suddenly felt a shiver run up her spine. Yusei felt the exact shiver and he couldn't help but feel a sudden feeling deja vu run through him._' Angel... as **Angel**... Man, if only it were real.'_ thought Yusei. There was a sudden fanfare of trumpets._" Attention! Will Yusei Fudo and Jack Atlas please come to arena One and will all competitors of the TSRT please report to the stair podiums. That is all."_ said the voice of the intercom." Huh, we better get going. Lets go." said Mike. Everyone agreed and with goodbyes to the family, team 5D's II headed off, compeletly forgetion the similar looks of Yusei and Angel.

* * *

" HELLLLLLOOOOOOO….. NEW DOMINO CITY! WELCOME ONE AND TO THE TSRT!" yelled the MC for the TSRT. The crowds in the stadium roared with applause as fireworks shot into the air and stunt Runners began whizzing around the race track. The area was specially designed for both ground and Turbo Duels. As the crowd calmed down, the MC cleared his throat." OK! I see you're all as psyched as I am so lets get this show on the road! Here as our hosts for the event, the soon-to-be owners of Atlas Racing International, Hunter and Blake Atlas!" yelled the MC as the tow twins walked onto the stage. Black wore a white jumpsuit with a black ascot and his hair slicked back while Hunter wore a black jumper suit with a white ascot and his bangs giving a wind-blown style. Both twins waved and they took their seats at the Hosts chairs." And, to my great pleaser, we have _two_ more guest! They will both run our commentaries. Now here they are, two legends as great as Yugi Muto and Seto Kaiba, Yusei Fudo and Jack Atlas!" yelled the MC as two Duel Runners came into the arena and two different styles of music played.

_Yusei, you will not be denied._

_OK, you're one of the chosen five._

_Jack Atlas, the Master of Faster wants to defeat, delete, deplete,_

_( He wants to beat you!)_

**_They say it's not about winning. _**

**_It's how you play the game. _**

**_But if I'm not the first, then I'm the worst. _**

**_And there ain't no one else to blame. _**

**_You'd better be better than best! _**

**_Anything less, you're out of your league. _**

**_Gotta go faster than fastest!_**

**_You can't catch what you can't see. _**

**_The difference between trying and winning. _**

**_One's for losers, but number one's for me._**

The Two Runners came to a stop and Yusei and Jack walked off them. They walked over to the stage and they sat next to Hunter and Blake in the two, spare chairs. The MC pointed his finger to the air." Alright, folks! I'll explain the rules to all you guys and gals! The TSRT consist of thirteen international teams. There will be a series of rounds with every team member shuffled into a type of symbol; the Trump Card, the Joker of Clovers, the Queen of Hearts, the King of Diamonds, and the Ace of Spades. Each Duel will be either ground or Turbo Duels. If one of the teams is defeated, then they're out! The more wins the teams get, they will be one step closer to becoming the TSRT International Champions! Now, lets welcome our competitors; The Symbolic Thirteen!" yelled the MC as the thirteen teams climbed up the steps, each of then standing in groups, side-by-side. The MC pointed to a giant screen." Here are our teams who are featured this year! We have Team Ivory from Switzerland, Team Hell Archfiend from Spain, Team Heavy Metal from America, Team Diablo from Brazil, Team Shadow Fiends from here in Japan, Team Seeker Hearts from Italy, Team Iron Horses from Europe, Team D. J Scales from New York, Team Sci-Fi from China, Team Whirlwind from Tokyo, Team Colossal Fighters from Greece, Team Chibi Duelist from Hawaii, and , Team 5D's II from Japan as well!" yelled the MC as the crowds cheered for their favorite teams.

" OOOOOKKKKK! Now! We gonna turn to our Symbol Shuffler to see which teams go against which in the first round!" yelled the MC as he pointed to a giant screen and it began shuffling the teams names like cards. The shuffling then stopped and it showed that Team 5D's II was going to go up against Team Whirlwind." This'll be easy." said Rail confidently. Mike nodded in agreement. Drake crossed his arms and gave his usual scowl. Angel gulped and she shoved her hands in her pockets._' Well… Let the games begin.'_

**

* * *

**

Well how do you like that? The TSRT has begun and the first and second rounds will be featured in the next chapter. I really do hope you guys like this chapter. I'm

_**really**_**,**_** truly**_** sorry for being gone so long. I'll try to update sooner. I promise. OK, make sure to review, folks, and I'll get the next chapter in as soon as possible.**

**This is me saying, Peace!**


	8. Chapter 8:Checkmate! Activate Trump Card

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds. I hope you all haven't been waiting too long for this chapter. Now, I will try to squeeze in some Angel and Drake romance in this and I will let another character find out about Angel's secret. I'd like to thank_ Lildragonbabe _for giving me the idea of who it should be. Oh yeah, and thanks to all of you who reviewed this story. I thought it was long forgotten before I received the reviews that came after I published the chapter before. All right, enough talk. Lets get this chapter rolling!**

**(-;-{) = Cards made by yours truly**

**-}…{ = Cards or idea had been thought of by _Chaos Josh _of _Yu-Gi-Oh Card Maker Wiki_**

**Chapter eight: Oh No! Checkmate! Time to Play the Trump Card!**

* * *

" Have you bugged them yet?"

" Of course. We've hidden it so well, they wouldn't find it even if they checked a hundred times."

" Perfect. When the time is right, activate the bug and they will be disqualified without their star racer."

" Are you sure? They have three other Duelist. And there is that one mechanic that they added on their team."

Dark chuckling came from the first voice.

" Oh, please. Only two of them know how to race and they couldn't hold a candle to the blonde. As for that one mechanic, he is afraid of his own shadow. They'll be out of the completion faster than the flash of a camera."

" If you say so."

Red eyes gave a sinister glint.

" Believe me. I _know_ so."

* * *

Angel had her lips pursed tight in deep thought. She was caught on a very difficult paradox. She thought she could win this one. She thought it would be a piece of cake. Too bad she didn't know she was up against a pro.

" Ha-Ha! A royal flush! Read 'em and weep."

" Damn it!" cursed Angel as she slapped down her playing cards and glowered at a smirking Rail. He had just won their tenth game of poker and Angel was really beginning to get annoyed. She wanted to slap that smirk right off the carrot-top's face. Rail was enjoying every second of it.

" Heh, what's the matter. Ang? Wanna take it best ten out of seven?" he asked smugly.

Angel huffed and shook her head." No way. I can't beat you at this." she muttered.

That only caused Rail to smirk more." OK, then shall we discuss your debt?" he asked. Angel quirked her brow.

" What debt? We didn't play for money." she said. Rail only chuckled.

" Oh, oh, oh. But we did play for ten times straight now with me winning. So that just gives me the right to make you do one thing for me." he said in a smug/ matter-of-fact tone. Angel cringed. Knowing Rail for the past couple of weeks now, she knew that the brown-eyed Duelist had something up his sleeve. Her cringed suddenly dropped when Rail scratched the back of his neck.

" Eh… Thing is… I don't know what I can make you do for me." he admitted. Angel sweat dropped. She mentally cheered that Rail had gained his father's ' in-the-moment-with-out-a-plan', one-track mind.

" Hey guys, did you do some last minute checks on the runner?" asked Halley as she, Mike, and Drake walked into the TSRT Garage base. Their Duel with Team Whirlwind would start soon enough.

Angel nodded and she stood up and walked over to the laptop that was connected the Runner." Yeah. It's raring to go. By the way, what's in the box?" asked the young Duelist with interest.

Mike opened the box and pulled out five arm sashes, each with a different symbol on them." These are the arm bands the teams are suppose to wear. They represent what type of symbol we are in the tournament." said the blue-haired teen. Rail walked over and he snatched one of the arm bands.

" Cool. I'm in the Joker of the Clovers category." he said as he slipped his arm band around his right arm, which had a dark green clover with a yellow J on it. Halley took one from Mike as well.

" I got the Queen the of Hearts category. Good thing that I'll just be looking over the Runner." said the whiz kid as she slipped on her arm band. It had a light blue heart with a gray Q.

Mike looked over one of the arm bands, gave a light smile, and he tossed it to Drake." Big surprise. Drake got the King of Diamonds." he said. Drake gave a proud look and he slipped on his arm band. It had a dark blue diamond with a black K. Mike separated the last two arm bands and he handed one to Angel.

" Than that leaves the Ace of Spades for me and the Trump Card for Angel." he said as he slipped on his arm band. It was a light gray spade with a light blue A. Angel looked at the arm band in her hand. It had all four symbols in red with a white T in the middle of them. She lightly felt the soft fabric and she lipped on the garment. There was then the tune of a trumpet and Drake grabbed his helmet off a table.

" It looks like I'm up first. They won't know what'll hit them." said the blonde Duelist smugly as he slipped on his helmet and he got on the Runner. Once he had it started and droved it to the starting line, Angel and company made it to their seats with their families and they watched for the completion to begin. Angel spotted Yusei and Jack on stage in their commentary seats and she could see that the games were truly about to begin. There was another tune of trumpets and Blake and Hunter walked onto the stage with microphones.

" Hello, everyone! Welcome to the first Turbo Duel of the TSRT! Facing off in this race is Jackson Allen, the Joker of the Clovers from Team Whirlwind, and Draco Atlas, the King of Diamonds from Team 5D's II. OK you two, lets make this match fair and square." said Hunter from his mike. Both Duelist nodded.

" Very well, Racers, activate your **Speed World Spell Cards **and get ready." announced Blake as the two activated the **Speed World Spell Cards**. The race track turned nitro purple and the Runners began roaring to life.

" OK. One your mark, get set… DUEL!"

The two Runners raced off into a furry of dust.

" And the Runners are off. This seems like a first good match. What do you think, Jack?" asked Yusei, for that was a part of his commentary act. Jack crossed his arms.

" Quite obvious, Yusei. I know that this Duel will be interesting. My son is in this, after all." said the former champion. The Team 5D's gang silently laughed at Jack's comment and the Duel began.

**Drake: ****4000**

**Jackson: 4000**

" I place one face-down and end my turn from there." said Drake simply as his card appeared on the field.

" My move then!" announced Jackson as he drew a card." I play the spell card, **Alchemic Kettle - Chaos Distill**." said the opponent as his orange kettle-like contraption came onto the field." Now, with it on the field, I can play another spell card, this one being the **Tin Spell Circle**. With it, I can summon my **Alchemy Beast - Eatos the Tin ( LV: 3/ ATK: 500/ DEF: 500)** !" shouted Jackson as his two spell cards played and a new monster came to the field. It was a giant gray bird with feathered wings and a pterodactyl-like structure. Jackson then pointed at Drake." Now, with nothing to protect you, my monster can attack you directly!" he shouted as the gray bird soared to attack Drake.

The blonde smirked and he held out his hand." Not so fast! I play my face-down, **Mirror Force**, which allows me to redirect your attack _and _it also destroys your monster!" yelled the King of Diamonds as his trap card played, reflected the attack, and destroyed the gray monster. Everyone cheered for Drake.

**Drake: 4000**

**Jackson: 3700**

" Wow, it's like Drake knew that his opponent was going to make that move." said Angel from the stands. Lilly, who sat next to her, gave a smile.

" Big brother's the coolest. He has a **-}…{Cyber Angels Deck**." she said. Angel blinked in surprised.

" A **Cyber Angels Deck**? That's… really unexpected. I'd never guessed Drake would have something that…" she couldn't find the right words. She watched as Drake raced. The way his blond and black hair ran with the wind and how his dark and mysterious eyes were as focused and sharp as a tiger on the hunt managed to send shivers down her spine. To think that some one as a rough around the edges like him had a some-what soft side. Angel could've sworn she felt her heart flutter. A sudden yell snapped her out of her thoughts.

" Something's wrong with Drake's Runner!" exclaimed Leo. Everyone looked at Drake at they could see the problems, too. Drake's Runner was suddenly zigzagging in different directions and it was giving raspy coughs. Drake looked like he had no control over it. Everyone around the arena was panicking.

" Dear god! Someone help him!"

" He's gonna crash!"

Drake's Runner gave a deafening screech to the pavement and it tipped to it's side, tumbling it's way to the asphalt of the racing barrier while Drake fell off the runner, his body tumbling and subsiding to the grassy area of the field like a rag doll. The Runner crashed with a smash of damage.

" Holy crap!"

" What just happened!"

" That boy's not moving!"

Angel didn't hear anyone. She couldn't hear the exclaims of people or the cry of sirens. She didn't look at her friends or the now destroyed Runner that she had put her back into. She only looked at Drake's motionless body. How sprawled he was and noticing the light trail of red that had fallowed him from his fall. She soon felt a deep twist somewhere in her chest and she felt a moister douse her eyes. Her next movements, she had no recall of. She just knew that she ran out of the stands and she was now running toward the field. She couldn't hear the exclaims everyone was giving. She could only hear her own.

" Drake! Drake! DRAKE!"

Angel ran as fast as she could to Drake and she could feel her breath quicken. Was that from her intense running or from her sheer worry? She finally made it to Drake and she dropped on all fours, her hands pulling Drake onto her lap. His eyes were closed and a gash quickly bled from the side of his head. His leg was twisted in a unsightly-way and his breathing was shallow. Angel placed her hand on his cold, pale cheek and she patted it lightly.

" Drake… please, Drake. Tell me your OK. Give me some sign that you can hear me. Please Drake." she begged silently, her voice laced with oncoming tears. She gave a light sob when she felt no response. He was… Drake was… The twist in her heart tightened and she felt tears run down her cheeks. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up. Rail stood over her with a look of deep concern and remorse.

" You… don't owe me anything. Halley… told us the minute you ran off. She told us... you know what. She didn't tell anyone else. The adults, I mean." whispered the ' Mist-Valley' Duelist. Angel gave another sob and she looked away. She didn't care that Rail had found out. Anyone could find out her secret now and she wouldn't give a damn. She only cared about Drake and how he was-

She suddenly felt something. It felt like a light clasp. Then, a small squeeze on her hand. Her eyes looked at her hand and she saw that Drake's hand was holding hers ever-so-slightly. She looked to Drake's pale face and her free hand patted his cheek again." Drake? Can you hear me? If you can, please, squeeze my hand again." she whispered.

Her eyes widen when she felt her hand squeezed again and she let out a shaky and breathy sigh of relief. His eyes hadn't open but, at least he could hear her. Angel turned to Rail with happiness in her eyes." He's going to be OK." she whispered. Rail gave a smile back.

" Yeah. He's going to be OK."

* * *

" He has a broken leg from the knee down and he has a couple of fractured ribs. We placed stitches on his gash and it looks like he'll be out for a while. Other than that, he should make a full recovery in a few weeks."

Everyone sighed in relief when the doctor had said that. It was an hour after the accident and everyone of Team 5D's and even Hunter and Blake were at New Domino Hospital. They had just heard the results of Drake's injuries.

" Can we see him?" asked Carly, drying away the tears she had in her eyes. The doctor nodded.

" Yes. But the adults first, then the children. There's not much room in there." he said. So the adults left while Team 5D's II and the other children waited in the waiting room.

" Thank god he'll be OK." said Halley as she pulled out a book to read from her backpack.

" Yeah. I was really worried about Big brother." said Lilly as she held a sleeping Davey in her arms. Mike was sitting next to her and he was typing on the laptop he brought over.

" I just wonder how his Runner went off like that. Angel, Rail, are you two sure that you looked over that Runner a lot?" asked the eldest Duelist. Rail puffed out his cheeks with a scowl.

" Of course we did! We looked over it so many times that my brain actually twitched from all the work. Right, Ang?" asked the carrot-top to the girl in disguised sitting next to him. Angel looked up from her sketch pad and she nodded.

" Yeah. We looked over it a lot. I don't see how anything could happen. This one's really bugging me." she said. A light bulb suddenly went on in her head and she dropped her sketch pad." That's it! Bugged! Mike, can I see your laptop for a second?" she asked. Mike nodded and he handed her his laptop. Angel did a scan over the Team's Runner design and she found it. The bug!

" Here it is! It's a virus chip! Someone installed it to the main frame of the Runner, causing all the controls to go haywire! That's what caused Drake's Runner to crash!" she exclaimed. Everyone gasped and they soon agreed with Angel, congratulating her on her find. The adults soon came back.

" Dad! Dad! Angel figured it out! Sh- er, I mean, he found out what happened to Drake's Runner!" exclaimed Halley. The adults looked over the scan and they agreed with the notion al well. Yusei gave Angel a pat on the back and a rare smile.

" Nice work, Angel." he said. Angel grinned.

" We'll settle this with the police and find out who bugged the Runner. Kids, you can go ahead and see Drake. We'll be in the lobby." said Jack. Everyone agreed and the kids went to Drake's room.

The blonde racer lied in his hospital bed, the sheet tucked to his chest and an IV needle attached to his wrist. A gauze wrapped around both his head and bared chest and a few visible bruises could be seen on his face. Angel felt both her heart and stomach turn. She never did liked hospitals. Everyone surrounded Drake's bed and Lilly moved to her brother's side, taking his non-punctured hand and holding it in her tiny hands.

" The doctor says your going to be out for a while, Big brother. That makes me sad. I always like talking to you, Big brother. You listen very good and you always know what to say. I know that everyone else is sad, too. Because we all like you, Big brother." whispered the little girl softly. Everyone remained silent as Lilly continued.

" I know that even if you weren't awake, you'd still be mad. Because since you have broken bones, you can't be the King of Diamonds. And you really wanted to play in this race. But now, we all can't play. We need three racers and only Mike and Rail know how to race. We need one more but, we don't have another. That means we have to quit. And…" Lilly held her brother's hand tighter." It's not fair. You need that money for your dream and… oh, Big brother…" whispered the younger Atlas as she held her brother's hand closer and cried silently. Everyone watched the scene with sadness, Lilly's crying form and Drake's unmoving one making a tearful scene of melancholy.

Angel slowly walked over to Lilly and she placed her hands on the little girl's shoulders.

" It'll be alright, Lilly." she whispered softly, dropping her voice to it's feminine form since everyone in that room, all except the knocked-out Drake, knew her real gender. Lilly turned and she wrapped her arms around Angel's waist, sobbing into her shirt.

" H-how! How will th-things be alright! B-B-Big brother's dream is ruined since w-we don't have another r-racer! We-we'll have to quit!" sobbed the little girl. Angel carefully picked up the nine-year-old and she gently swayed her.

" Somehow, Lilly. I… I can learn how to race. Maybe that can help." she whispered. Everyone's eyes widen.

" Whoa, Angel, that can be easier said than done. Ridding a Runner isn't like riding a bike. It's harder than it looks." said Rail. Angel carefully placed Lilly down and she turned to Rail.

" I don't care, Rail. I want to know how to. I'll do it for the team." she said. She suddenly turned to Drake and gave a light smile." And for this egotistic punk, too." she said. Rail blinked before grinning. Everyone else gave a silent agree. Mike picked up Drake's arm band from a desk and he pulled his own from his arm.

" OK then. From this moment on, I'll be the King of Diamonds. Angel, you'll be our Ace of Spades." he said as he tossed the arm band. Angel caught it and she nodded. When they were all about to leave, Angel stood behind and she stood right next to Drake. Carefully, she leaned over and kissed his cheek softly.

" I… I can't believe I'm doing this. And for someone like you… Well, I guess that I might be… falling for you, Drake. A lot… I promise. I won't lose to anyone. When this is al over… Maybe you'll feel the same." she whispered as she kissed his cheek one last time before leaving. She failed to noticed the twitch of Drake's fingers and the light, unconscious smile that came to his lips.

* * *

" OK, so to get into fifth gear, you have to shift then halt then… what? This makes no sense."

Angel scrunched her eyes at the _Turbo Dueling 101_ book she had barrowed from Halley. She was sitting on her guest bed at the Fudo residence and it was already close to night. There was a knocking on the door and Angel looked up from her book.

" It's open." she called in her male tone. Yusei walked in, looking ready for bed.

" Heading to sleep soon, Angel?" he asked. Angel nodded.

" In a while. Just doing some light reading." she said. Yusei walked over and he took a quick look at her book.

" _Turbo Dueling l0l_? Thinking about going into Turbo Dueling?' asked the blue-eyed champion. Angel closed her book.

" I want to learn at least the basics. I'm going to learn because I'm going to replace Drake in the tournament. I'm the Ace of Spades now while Mike's playing as the King of Diamonds." she said. Yusei nodded and he looked at the book.

" Well, I don't say I approve of this." he said. Angel's eyes widen.

" You don't?' she asked. Oh no, was he not going to let her race?

" I don't. This book will teach you nothing about Turbo Racing. I'll give a few lessons in the morning so that way, you'll be ready, sound good?" asked the older Duelist with a smile. Angel grinned and she hugged Yusei by his waist.

" Sounds fantastic! Thanks a lot, Yusei! You're the best!" he said. Yusei blinked before laughing and ruffling Angel's hair.

" Alright. So we'll start in the morning. Have a good sleep." said the Duelist as Angel detached off him and he walked over to the door.

" Hey, Yusei. Thanks… for everything." said Angel with a smile. Yusei didn't turn around, yet he had a small smile on his face.

" No problem. Good night, Angel." he said as he closed the door behind him. Angel smiled again and she crawled into the covers.

* * *

Unknown to all of New Domino, two dragon beast met each other in the middle of the sky, right where the moon met. One dragon had the beautiful coat of th Northern Lights while the other shined as bright as the stars.

_* How long? How much longer until they will find out? Time is of the essence.*_ said **Rainbow Dragon**. **Stardust Dragon **looked to the quarter moon.

_* Soon enough, I hope. He grows stronger each day as the moon comes. We must prepare. We must be patient.*_ said the older dragon. **Rainbow Dragon **gave a sad look.

_* So long… so very long… I miss you and mother, father…*_ whisperedthe colorful dragon. **Stardust Dragon **bowed his head.

_* We miss you as well, my daughter. We must wait longer. Until the Rose has fully bloomed.*_ said the wiser dragon as he slowly began to fade. **Rainbow Dragon** made a light whimper before disappearing as well, the dust they left floating to the night.

**

* * *

**

Wow, talk about drama. An injured friend/rival that you think you've fallen in love with, learning how to ride a Runner, wondering about you life, talking dragons!. Gosh, I thought my life was tough. Well, I hope you all liked this chapter. You know what's weird, I've just noticed an odd pun in this story. You know how in the game of poker, the trump card is one of the most valuable cards you could have and that the ace of spades is the highest ranked cards in the game? And Angel happens to play both? Freaky! Anyway, I hope that you'll review and I'll get the next chapter in soon.

**This is me saying, Peace!**


	9. Chapter 9: Love Blooms

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's, blah, blah , blah, you get the chizz. Alright, this chapter will involve themes of both family, action, and romance and I think you will like it. I hope. Anyway, thank you all for your kind reviews. We are slowly reaching the 50th**** review mark, aren't we? OK, lets stop the chit chat and lets get this chapter rolling!**

**Chapter nine: Love Blooms**

* * *

" OK, now remember. If things seem to get tough, just stop and I'll help you, alright?"

Angel looked up at Yusei with an uneasy nod. The two of them were outside the Fudo abode and Angel was on the Yusei Go, Yusei's Duel Runner. Just as the older Duelist had promised, he was showing Angel how to ride a Duel Runner. The next Turbo Duel for team 5D's II would happen in two days or so and Angel needed to learn all that she could. Yusei showed her how to start the engine and all the rest. Angel's hands trembled at the controls of the Runner and her throat was going dry. Yusei placed a reassuring hand on the teen's shoulder and he gave a comforting look.

" Everything will be fine. I know you can pull this through. Just take it nice and easy." he said smoothly. Angel gulped and gave another nod. With a nod of his own, Yusei took a few steps back. Angel gave a shaky sigh and she checked the controls again. She slowly started the Runner and it roared to life. Angel placed her feet by the gas pedal and breaks and her hands mover shakily to the controls. With a deep breath, she started the runner to a normal speed. She gulped again, feeling a little calm.

" That's good, Angel. Now try to see if you can move it a little faster every few minutes and try to shift. And remember; don't think, just ride." called Yusei. Angel nodded and she slowly began to quicken the Runner's speed. As she went faster, she could feel her short hair flutter slightly and she could feel her heart pumping with adrenaline. She soon let her senses take over and she was soon riding at top speed, up and down the streets close by Yusei's place.

" This is… This is great!" yelled Angel as the wind blew around her. Yusei let out a light smile. He somehow… felt nostalgic. He remembered the times when Akiza was pregnant and how he sometimes went off thinking about what it would be like to show that soon-to-be born child of his how to ride a Runner. How he was watching Angel now ride his Runner… was just giving him a sense of fatherly pride. He snapped out of his thoughts as Angel parked near him and gave a grin.

" Yusei, this Runner is just down-right amazing! It must have taken you forever to make." she said as she took off the red helmet she wore.

Yusei raised his eyebrow." How did you know it was made by me and not by some company?" he asked. Most people who had seen his Runner asked him which Runner company he had got it from. Angel placed her hand on the dashboard of the red machine and her eyes held an enthusiastic glint.

" Are you kidding? No run-of-the-mill company would think of a hybrid model _this_ original. Even a rookie would see that this was hand-made." she said. Yusei just stared and Angel snapped her fingers in front of his face." Hello? Angel to Yusei? Why are you so dazed?"

Yusei snapped out of his daze and he shook his head." It's… nothing. You're just one of the few people to see that it was made by me." he then gave another light smile." You really are a smart kid, Angel." he said. Angel felt a strange feeling of appreciation and love swell in her heart. She had never been told things like this, even when around Sayer. He would tell her she did a good job but, he just couldn't say it the same way Yusei said it. It had a softer appeal and it felt more smoother. She hid these feeling with a grin and she placed the helmet back on her head.

" Lets get to more training."

* * *

" And Rail just played his **Swift Birdman Joe( LV: 6/ ATK: 2300/ DEF: 1400)**. Looks like he and Mike are gaining the upper hand." announced Yusei as Rail played said card. It was the second preliminary round and Rail and Mike were playing a Tag Duel against to two members of Team Sci-Fi and the Duel was drawing to a close.

**Mike: 1050**

**Rail: 1000**

**Webster: 1200**

**Luis: 1300**

" Well, just like Uncle Yusei said, I am gaining the upper hand." said Rail as his yellow and green birdman appeared on the field in attack mode. The two members of team Sci-Fi had a **Yellow Gadget( LV: 4/ ATK: 1200/DEF: 1200)** and a **Green Gadget( LV: 4/ ****ATK1400/ DEF: 600)** in attack mode while Mike had no cards at all. Webster rolled his eyes when Rail made his comment and he drew a card from his deck, since it was his turn.

" Don't get cocky, red-head. For my turn, I summon the **Red Gadget( LV: 4/ ATK: 1300/ DEF: 1500)** and it joins our other Gadgets." said the nerdy Duelist as his red monster now stood by his fellow monsters.

" And now, with the three of them and our **(-;-{) Ancient Lion Tamer( LV: 4/ ATK: 1150/ DEF: 650) **that I just played, we are allowed to Syncro Summon our **Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Chimera.( LV: 6/ ATK: 2300/ DEF: 1300)**" said Webster as his mechanical-hybrid appeared on the field.

" But that's not all! Because our **Ancient Lion Tamer's** special ability, it allows any monster we combine it with to double our Syncro Summoned monster's attack and defense points. So now, our **Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Chimera** now has forty-six-hundred attack points and twenty-six-hundred defense points." said Luis as their monster turned more bulkier. Both nerds smirked." What do you say to that, half-wits."

Rail and Mike looked at each other before coolly nodding. The male Hogan looked to the opponents with a wise smirk and eyes closed." Well, gents. As my dear, not-so-old man says," The bigger they are, the harder they fall." Mike, care to show them what I mean?" the twelve-year-old asked the sixteen-year-old. Mike's monotonically gold eyes blinked and the teen nodded.

" With pleasure. Gentlemen, for my turn, I will play the **(-;-{) Field spell card, Eternal Hole.** When that card is played, my **Neo-Spacian Grand Mole( LV:3/ ATK: 900/ DEF: 300**) appears." said the blue haired Duelist as a giant crater and his drill wearing mole appeared on the field.

" Why did he pull out those cards? They'll lose with those." said Angel as she and the group of Team 5D's sat in the stands.

" Don't worry, they know what they're doing." said Kalin, who sat next to Angel. Said girl looked at the older man and saw that his eyes were full of knowing.

" Yeah. There's a reason why we call those two,' Xeno-Tac'" said Crow with a grin on his face. Angel raised her eyebrow at the strange word and the elder and she looked back to the Duel.

" So, you're betting your win on a bird man, a simple hole, and a dirty rat? How irrelevant." mocked Webster. Mike calm picked a card from his deck.

" I didn't say I was finished. For you see, when **Eternal Hole** and **Neo-Spacian Grand Mole** are played, **Neo-Spacian Grand Mole **gets to take a power nap. Which allows him to turn into something greater." said the older Duelist as his mole jumped into the hole. One after a few moments had passed when the field began to shake. The four Duelist held their ground as a creature began to erupt from the **Eternal Hole**. It was a monstrous dragon that looked like it was carved out of sand and stone. It's eyes were blood-red and it gave a mighty growl. Both nerds were stunned and Rail was beaming with pride.

" What the…. What the heck is that…?" asked Angel as she stared in disbelief at the dragon that just appeared on the field.

" That's Mike's **Megarock Dragon.( LV: 7/ ATK: 4700/ DEF: 2700)** It's the strongest monster in Mike's deck." said Misty.

" But I thought it can only be summoned by removing a rock-type monster from the Graveyard." said Angel.

" True. But because of Mike's **Eternal Hole**, it allowed him to sacrifice his **Neo-Spacian Grand Mole** for any card he could chose from his deck." said Yusei, who sat on the opposite side of Angel.

" That's why we call Mike and Rail,' Xeno-Tac' when they're playing together.' Xeno-Tac' is short for,' Xenophon and Tacitus,' which means ' voice and silent.'" said Halley. Angel tilted her head in more confusion.

" Huh? Can you explain that more?" she asked.

" You'll get it soon enough." said Akiza. Angel simply blinked and she looked back to the duel.

" That's- That's not fair! You're calculations were not exact!" shouted Webster. Rail waved his hand.

" Calculations-Smaculations. Me and Mike here just do what we know. Hey, Mike, can I attack them now?" asked the red head.

" I'd be insulted if you didn't." said Mike as he crossed his arms. Rail smirked and he pointed to the two nerds.

" You heard 'em, boys! **Swift Birdman Joe, **attack from the sky! And **Megarock Dragon, **attack on the ground!" yelled the teen as the two monsters charged with their attacks and they nailed at the nerds, destroying their chimera and their Life Points.

" And it's over! Team 5D's II will be moving on to the next round of the TSRT!" yelled the MC as the crowd roared with applause for Mike and Rail. Rail gave a grin and he waved at everyone while Mike just placed his deck in his pocket and crossed his arms.

" You get what we mean, Angel? Rail is the one who does the attacks while Mike looks over the Duel they're in before they attack. Voice and silent.' Xeno-Tac.'" said Lilly. Angel nodded in understanding and she got up with the rest of the team, walking out of the stands and into the team garage base. When Rail and Mike came in, the team congratulated them.

" Great work, Rail! That's my boy!" said Crow as he gave his son a noogie.

" Hey, dad! You're so lame!" laughed Rail as he tried to get out of his father's noogie. Kalin simply patted Mike's shoulder.

" Good strategy, son. Waiting for the right time to strike." said the older Kessler to the younger. The latter bowed his head slightly.

" Thank you, father." he said.

' _So that's what they mean by' voice and silent.''_ thought Angel as she smiled at the father and son moments. There was a sudden ringing noise and Jack pulled a cell phone from his pocket.

" Hello? Dr. Drail?" asked the blonde to the phone. Everyone watched as the former champion nod several times before his eyes widen and a proud grin came to his face.

" Really? That's fantastic! Can we come now? Yes, Yes. Thank you, Dr. Drail." said Jack as he hung up the phone and looked at the confused faces of Team 5D's." That was Dr. Drail. Drake's awake!"

* * *

" Are we there yet?" asked Lilly as she bounced in her seat eagerly. Everyone was riding in the Atlas's limo that was driving straight towards New Domino Hospital. After hearing that Drake had woken up from his coma, they had all piled into the car in a heart beat.

" Yeah! There it is!" called Rail as the limousine parked in front of the hospital. Everyone got out and the teens of Team 5D's II raced through the doors. The adults fallowed shortly after and Jack was the first to speak.

" I'm Jack Atlas. We're here to see Draco Atlas. Which room is he in?" the blonde asked, nearly out of breath. The reception desk lady typed into her computer for a minute.

" He's been moved to room 513 in the west wing. After he had woken up, we moved him because the room seemed too small. Dr. Drail is also waiting for you there, Mr. Atlas." she said. The group speed walked their way to the elevator and they went all the way to where the east wing was. They soon found room 513 with Dr. Drail standing in front of it.

" Ah, good to see you, Mr. Atlas. And I've seen you brought a less bigger group." said the doctor. Jack nodded and he looked at the door behind the doctor.

" How's my son? When did he wake up?" he asked. Dr. Drail looked over the clipboard he was holding.

" Just about half a hour ago. His leg seem to be responding well to the IV medications we've given him, his ribs have healed, and his head wound hasn't reopen. However," Dr. Drail paused himself. He had suddenly looked nervous.

" What? What's wrong?" asked Carly. Dr. Drail coughed before continuing.

" Well, shortly after he woke up, we ran a few MRI test to see if he gain any brain damage. We then discovered that some of the blood vessels of his fontal lobe had bled open. We were able to repair most of the vessels but because of the loss of blood his frontal lobe hasn't received, your son now has a mild case of narcolepsy." said the doctor. A long and cold silence went through the room before Davey tugged on his mother's arm.

" Mommy, what's nopo-, norca- norcoleps-eee?" asked the little boy. Sherry patted her son's head.

" Well, darling. Narcolepsy means that… um well, care to explain, doctor?" asked the green eyed woman. Dr. Drail nodded.

" Certainly. Well, for the children who don't know, narcolepsy is a sleeping disorder. It means that Draco will sometimes fall asleep at random times, even when he's not tired. Since this is a mild case, he won't have any Cataplexy or sleeping paralysis. However, he may experience a bit of Microsleep and a bit of Nighttime Wakefulness." explained the doctor. Everyone nodded and Dr. Drail allowed them in the room. Since the new room was rather big, everyone fitted into the room easily.

Drake laid half-asleep in his hospital bed. His black and gold hair was slightly tousled and a blue blanket went all the way to his chest. An IV needle was still attached to his wrist and his eyes were fogged with sleep.

" Drake? How are you feeling?" asked Carly as she walked over and placed a hand on her son's forehead. The young Atlas blinked owlishly and he raised his head slightly.

" I'm well, mother. I am well." he said with a yawn. Lilly walked over and she hopped onto the bed she hugged her older brother with tears in her eyes.

" Big-Big brother! Whhaaa! I was so w-worried! Wha!" she cried. Drake gave an apologetic look before wrapping one of his arms around his little sister, pulling her close to him.

" I'm sorry for worrying you, Lil. Don't cry. Please, just don't cry." he whispered silently. Lilly's sobs went into soft hiccups and she looked at her older brother with pinkish eyes.

" Alright, Big brother. I won't cry." she said, wiping her nose. Drake gave a rare smile and he sighed, relaxing to his pillow and scratching his messy hair.

" Actually, I should say that I'm sorry to all of you. All of you are taking time out of your own lives just to see me." he said.

" Eh, it's nothing, Drake. You know that we all care for ya." said Rail. Jack walked over to his son.

" Rail is right, Drake. You mean a lot to all of us." he said. Drake shrugged his shoulders and he looked at his closest friends.

" What about the TSRT? How did that go when I was knocked out?" asked the amethyst eyed man to his team.

" Things went well. There are only eight more teams in the tournament and we're lucky enough to be one of them. Angel will be Turbo Dueling tomorrow and we've all changed positions. I'm the King of Diamonds while Angel is the Ace of Spades." said Mike in his cool tone. Drake raised an eyebrow at Angel.

" You know how to Turbo Duel?" he asked. Angle scratched the back of her neck.

" Sort of. Yusei taught me a bit and it looks like I have it good." she said. Drake simply blinked and he yawned again, relaxing to his bed.

" I feel tired. Can you guys leave me to sleep?" he asked.

" Of course, son. Lets go to the lobby, everyone." said Jack. As everyone began to leave, Drake had stopped Angel. The girl looked at the other teens before they shrugged and the older boy and the crimson-streaked girl were alone.

" So… why did you want me to stay?" asked Angel as she walked over. Drake eased himself on his bed till he sat up and he placed his arms on his lap.

" I… I don't know where to start." he admitted. Angel tilted her head.

" What do you mean? Something wrong?" she asked, walking right next to his bed.

" Yes… It's you." said Drake, a frown now on his lips and a sudden cold look in his eyes.

" Huh? I don't- ah!" yelled Angel as her wrist were suddenly grabbed and she was hauled up. She landed hard on the hospital mattress and strong hands held her in place. A firm chest pressed against her own and Drake's amethyst eyes pierced right through hers. Angel gasped and her heart began to pound against her rib cage. This sudden rush that went through her veins scared her.

" Dr-Drake…?" she asked, her voice quivering with slight fear. Drake's eyes closed with his eyebrows frowning.

" You are constantly biting at my thoughts. There isn't a day were a think of you. Every time I am near you, I feel the need to protect you. My heart races and the protective side of me kicks in. And I have no idea why I have these sudden emotions. So why," the older Duelist's hands tightened around the girl's wrist. His eyes opened once more and he leaned in until their noses brushed against each others." Why do you cause these things? Why do I just want to be around you? These feelings… I just can't stand them if I don't know what they mean!" he yelled.

Angel gave a gulp as Drake's breathing went heavy. All that yelling must've taken a lot out of him. These feelings he was describing. Was it possible that he felt for her just as she felt for him? The very thought of it made her wanted to spin with joy. But that would seem rather impossible since Drake had her trapped beneath him. With shaky hands, Angel brought them to Drake's semi-broad shoulders.

" Lets… Lets just t-talk this out, Drake. Just let me up and-"

She couldn't finish that sentence since her foot accidentally pressed against Drake's bad leg and it made the appendage go numb with pain. Drake gave a shout of pain as his weight failed on him and he landed on top of Angel. Their heads crashed and their lips fallowed as well. Both froze when their lips had made contact. Their eyes were wide with surprise and any thoughts that were in their minds previously had been erased. The only things that came to them were shock.

Drake couldn't at all comprehend what was happening. Here he was, kissing a person he had known for only a month. Who, for all he knew, was a guy! But… it didn't feel like he was kissing a guy. Angel's lips were incredibly soft and warm. And if he knew any better, which he did, no boy had lips that soft. His eyes widen more than they were already were and he sat up, separating his lips from Angel's. Both stared at each other for a long time. Their faces were scarlet-red and a silence held between them. Finally, Drake pressed his fingers to his mouth and he stared into Angel's silver eyes. He somehow found his voice.

" You're… You're a girl?"

Angel pressed her hand to her mouth before giving a hesitated nod. Drake's hand lowered from his mouth, his face hanging down and showing no emotion. Angel gulped. Was he mad at her? Did she betray the somewhat trustful friendship they had? The silver-eyed girl slowly moved her hand over to Drake and she placed it on the black and blonde boy's shoulder.

" Drake…? Please say something." she said. She didn't like this awkward and bad silence between them it scared her. Drake slowly sat up and looked up and Angel's mouth dropped. She did not expect a small smile to be on his lips. Drake's smile looked relieved with a bit of happiness in it. Angel pressed hand to Drake's pale cheek and she sat up as well." Are… Are you OK? Why are you smiling like that?" she asked. Drake's eyes closed and his free hand pressed Angel's hand a little more firmer against his cheek. Angel's face flared up when a content sigh passed through Drake's smooth lips.

" I'm… I'm so happy. When I first thought feeling these strange feelings, I thought that I was falling for the opposite sex. But now that I know you're a girl… It all makes sense. I was falling in love with a girl." he whispered. Angel gasped again. Did she hear him right?

" L-love?… Do… Do you mean that, Drake?" she asked. The older Duelist eyes opened and they held truth and honesty.

" Yes, Angel. You heard me right. When we kissed… It was honest love. With my heart pounding and everything. There's just one thing I want to know." Drake brought both of Angel's hands to his own and he looked deep within her eyes of silver." Do you love me back?"

Angel stared back at those gem-like eyes. Those eyes that would hold a cold and cool air yet behind them was a softer and creative warmth. She could see a story unfold in front her. A story that told that his past, that it was filled with slight loneliness that just needed the right thing to fill that loneliness. A creative soul that held talent and more to offer. Angel took a slight breath before she crawled a bit closer to Drake and she took her hands from his and she brought them to his shoulders. She looked back at his eyes before giving a light smile.

" Yes, Drake. I love you back. On the outside, you seem like a cold guy. But right here," her arms went around Drake's neck and she pressed her cheek against the pro-Turbo Duelist chest, hearing his heart beat." You're a good guy who has so much to offer. You have honesty, you're charming, you're really smart, and you're really handsome, too…" Angel's blush brighten and she hid her face in Drake's chest. Drake's heart went into an accelerating rhythm when he heard Angel said those words. One of his arms wrapped around Angel's waist while the other brought his hand to Angel's chin, tilting it up to see his a smug/devilish smirk on his lips.

" I'm really handsome, hm?" he asked amusedly, his eyes dancing with a dazzling glint. Angel blushed more and Drake chuckled, brushing the pad of his thumb over Angel's lips." You know, aside from this jacket and short hair, you're really cute." mused the racer. Angel wanted to retort but Drake stopped her when he gave her a chaste kiss. " I'm mean it. You really are cute." said Drake as he pulled away and gave a rare smile. Angel gave a light laugh before Drake pulled her into a tight and warm embrace. Angel pressed her forehead to Drake shoulder and she hummed lightly.

" May I ask one thing? Does anyone else know that you're a girl?" asked the Atlas.

" Just Team 5D's II. I haven't told the adults yet." said Angel as her fingers played a bit with the ebony-black hair of Drake's neck.

" Why? Are you hiding a secret or something?" asked Drake. Angel stiffened slightly. She didn't know if it was OK to tell anyone right now. Would they still be fine with her? Would Drake take back his feelings for her if he knew of her abilities?

" I… I just don't want to talk about it. Please, can we drop it for now?" she asked. Drake could hear the nervousness in her voice and he petted her back soothingly.

" OK. Take as long as you need." he said. Angel gave a small smile and she suddenly heard light snores. She looked over her shoulder and saw that the Atlas had fallen asleep.

' _So that's what narcolepsy is outside of TV.'_ she thought as she pulled Drake away from her and laid him on his bed. She tucked him in and she leaned over, kissing his forehead." Thank you, Drake. Thank you… for returning my feelings." she whispered against his skin. She stood up and she smiled one last time before walking out of the room.

When she made it back to the lobby, she sat next to Halley with a light smile on her face.

" What happened? You seem really happy." said Halley. She could tell that by the still red tint on Angel's cheeks that something had happened. Angel sighed and she sat back in her chair.

" Nothing special. I just got a little motivation from Drake."

* * *

**I am so sorry that it has taken me long to update. I've been busy with school since I need to get a C for math in order to get my diploma for my eight grade graduation. And I've been working hard. I've also been busy with my other Fics. I hope you liked this chapter. Yep, Drake and Angel have finally gotten together. But with Angel still as a guy to the grown ups eyes, how will he relationship with Drake end up? Well, that's for me to know and for you to find out later. I also hope you liked Rail and Mike's Duel and Angel's Turbo Dueling lesson.**

**Well, I have to go! There are more stories to type!**

**This is me saying, Peace!**


	10. Chapter 10: What The Bug?

_**Round & Round, the planets revolve round the sun. And we always seek after love and peace, forever more. Grow-**_** Whoops, sorry about that. **_**Every Heart **_**was going through my mind and now it is officially one of my favorite songs. Anyway, I bring you the next chapter of **_**A Hidden Crystal Rose**_**. This one will deepen Angel's relationship with her new 'family' and Sayer will also appear in it, too. Thanks to all of you who reviewed and gave my suggestions. OK, lets get this chapter rolling!**

* * *

Chapter ten: What the bug?

" And they were never heard from again…" said Mike in a dead and desolated voice. Angel, Drake, Rail, Halley, Lilly, Jamie, and Davey felt shivers run down their spines when the older boy finished his scary story. They were all in Drake's hospital room and it was already night time. They decided to spend a night at the hospital before Angel would get to her Turbo Duel tomorrow. They were all just telling scary stories and having a good time. Well, they were all a bit shaken after Mike's story, but they were still having a good time.

" Sheesh Mike, that's one really creepy story. Where'd you heard it?" asked Rail, crossing his legs on the part of the hospital bed he was sitting on.

" My father told me it. He's knows a lot more since he spent a few months at Crash Town." said Mike.

" Well it was rather scary. Are you OK, Lilly?" asked Drake to his younger sister, who was trembling a little at her brother's side. The little girl shook her head but her eyes still held a little fear.

" N-N-No. D-Daddy says that Atlas's don't show fear. I want to be fearless like you, daddy, Hunter and Blake, big brother." stammered Lilly. Drake placed his arm around his sister.

" It's alright, Lil. Dad just says that to show us bravery. You _are_ as brave as me, dad, and the twins." he said. Lilly smiled and cuddled next to her brother. Angel smiled at the two. Drake really was a soft guy on the inside. He only showed it around people close to him, like her. The prodigy's heart fluttered slightly when Drake had shown her his soft side. She really did like that side of him.

" OK, lets not tell anymore scary stories. Lets do something else." said Halley.

" Alright. How about we say what we're afraid of?" suggested Rail.

" Why would we do that when we aren't going to tell scary stories?" asked Angel.

" Come on! It could be fun. Look, I'll go first. What I'm afraid of, mmh… I guess I would say clowns. Those painted face weirdoes just give me the creeps." said the carrot-top, shivering slightly at the thought of the harmless entertainers. Everyone chuckled to themselves silently.

" Umm… I guess I would say that I'm afraid of snakes. I just can't stand them." admitted Halley.

" I'm afraid of… those pointless kiddy shows that involve obvious questions. They don't scare me they just really irk me." said Mike.

" So you're saying that if we turned on this hospital TV right now and put on something like, _Pee-Wee's Playhouse_, then you'd run out of here in a heartbeat?" asked Rail.

" In a nutshell, yes." said Mike. Everyone one was silent for a moment before they began busting their guts. Mike scowled at them all as they laughed." You know, I feel this is rather pointless, too." he muttered, his cheeks tinting red with embarrassment.

" Ah, we're sorry, Mike. We just thought it was a little funny since you're a tough guy and all." said Halley. Mike continued to scowl and Halley nudged Angel." OK Ang, what are you afraid of?" she asked.

Angel tugged on a strand of her black hair." Well… I-"

" Who wants pizza!" yelled Crow as he barged into the room with the other adults fallowing in tow.

" Alright! You're the man, dad!" whooped Rail as the older Hogan place the large pizza box down on the middle of the bed. The box was then open and everyone grabbed a piece of plain cheese pizza.

" So, what were you guys talking about?" asked Bruno as he placed a bit of pepper on his pizza.

" Just stuff, dad." said Halley as she took a bite out of her slice. Everyone then just focused on their food and they were pretty silent. Then, Jamie pointed out something.

" Uncwil Yusei and Angel are bwoth eating pizza funny." she said in her childish voice. Everyone looked at the two. Both had their slices of Italian food folded in a parallel way, making both slices represent little flags.

" Huh, you guys do eat pizza the same way. Why _do_ you fold them anyway?" asked Jack.

Yusei took a bite out of his slice and shrugged." I've always eat pizza like this." he said.

" I just fold it because it keeps cheese from sticking on my fingers." said Angel. The teen had to admit, it was a little odd how both her and Yusei ate their pizza. She had been folding it since she had ever first tried pizza and she had never met anyone else who done the same. It felt odd. But it was a good odd. She couldn't explain it.

The group then went back to eating and a few conversations were thrown here and there.

" By the way, you said that you were going to tell what you were afraid of, Angel." mentioned Halley. Angel chewed on the crust of her pizza.

" Oh yeah, well, what I was going to say was-"

" Ew! Gross, a spider!" Lilly called as she pointed the arachnid crawling on the floor.

" I thought this hospital was clean." said Drake with disgust. He then noticed had her head turned away and that her hands were balled into fist." Angel? You OK?" he asked.

" Please get it out of here." whispered Angel in a small voice. Everyone could hear the slight fear of her voice. The spider made another crawl and Angel flinched, lowering her head more and turning her knuckles white." Please… just make it go away…" her voice was beginning to waver with fear.

Kalin walked over to the spider and he stepped on it, cleaning up the mess with his napkin." It's dead." he announced as he threw away the napkin. Akiza placed her hand on Angel's shoulder.

" You're afraid of spiders?" she asked in a gentle tone. Angel shook her head, still looking away.

" Not just them… I'm afraid of all bugs. It's a… phobia I have. When I was little, I was just lying in the grass when a praying mantis crawled onto my stomach. It was really creepy looking." she mumbled shyly. Everyone was silent before Yusei pulled the girl-in-disguise into a one armed hug.

" When I was younger, a cockroach tried to make a home out of my ear. I'm afraid of bugs, too." he admitted.**( AN: No joke. Yusei is afraid of bugs, check out episode two of the English dub if you don't believe me.)** Angel stared wide-eyed at Yusie. There was no way this guy could be afraid of bugs. He acted so calm, cool, and collective. How could someone like him be afraid of bugs?

" But you acted calm when the spider was around." pointed out the unkown Fudo.

" That's because I thought of something else to keep it out of my mind. I focused on the people around and I knew that, that spider couldn't hurt me since they were around me." said Yusei as he gave a calm smile." Angel, as long as you focus on what you live for, then nothing can ever scare you." he said. Angel stared at him, then at the people around her. She could see Yusei's point. As long as you focus on what drives your will, then nothing can distracted you from it. Angel felt a new resolve stir in her mind. She really was learning a lot from her new 'family.'

* * *

" Crap! They're still in the tournament! I thought you said that virus chip would get them kicked out, Robert!"

That, dear readers of the world, was none other than a very angry Spencer Catillian. He and his siblings were at there expensive yet very distasteful home. All five Catillians were sitting on giant couches that were cover in faux fur. Spence, the oldest by a day, smacked his younger brother up-side the head.

" Ow! Hey, it's not _my_ fault! That stupid new mechanic of their's filled in to be their Ace of Spades. Layoff!" yelled the younger brother as he pulled out his phone and decided to call one of his ( paid) friends from Norway.

" Robby's right, brother dear. That new mechanic they have could be trouble for us." said Brittney Catillian as she gave her lips five layers of thick red lipstick. Spencer began pacing back and forth.

" You're right. I have a feeling about that new person in their group. I haven't seen him around school yet he always seems to be around Draco's group. He just… he just gives me one of those weird feelings. Like he's some sort of threat to us. We need to get rid of him. It's the only way we can read the TSRT." he said.

" But how? I bet Team 5 Doofuses already told them that we don't get along. I doubt that he'll ever come with us anywhere." said Monica Catillian as she tried to solve her Entomology homework. She had, oddly enough, a great interest in insects and arachnids. She seemed to be into it.

The door to the room they were in suddenly open and one of their butlers came in.

" Pardon me, masters and mistresses, but there is a visitor for you. He says something that may interest you." said the butler as he stepped aside and allowed the gentleman in.

" Good evening, children." said the man when the butler left.

" Who are you? What do you want?" asked Robert. The man simply walked over to the big window of the room and he stared at the city below.

" Me? You don't have to know my name for now. But I do know your names. I also know that you are quite interested on winning the TSRT. Well, children, I can be of some assistances. I can help you win." said the man. Spencer thought for a moment. Could this man really help them win the TSRT?_' It would put Draco in his place. And... It could be the only way to help Jacob.'_ he thought with a small frown before it turned into a smirk. The Catillian nodded.

" Very well, sir. So, can you tell us what we can do first?" he asked. The man's eyes shifted to Monica, who was looking at a picture of a tarantula.

" Young lady, you have a bug deck, don't you? Do you think you could… Switch out of your team temporality? Say… With Team Heavy Metal?" he asked. Monica nodded, not taking her eyes off her picture.

" How dose that help with anything?" complained Britney . The man's acid-green eyes gave a sinister flash.

" You'll see, young lady You shall see."

* * *

" So, what kind of deck will the other team have?" asked Angel, shuffling her deck. It was the day of her Turbo Duel in the TSRT and she still felt nervous. Her heart was going a bit to fast and the accident that Drake went through passed her mind. Crow and Rail wiped grease off their hands and they made a quick survey of Team 5D's II Runner.

" Dunno. But don't worry, Angel. We made sure that nothing is tampering the runner, we made a five time scan, you'll be fine." reassured Crow. Rail nodded in agreement with his dad.

" Yeah, chill, Ang. You've been practicing and you got it all down pat. You'll be fine." said Rail. The fanfare trumpets played then." Well, we have to go. Good luck, Ang." said Rail as he and his dad walked out of the garage base to get to their seats. Angel took a deep breath and she walked over to the Runner. The contraption that was made with her two hands now made her a bit uneasy. The Hogans had told her that they made sure that everything was going to be alright. But she still felt a bit afraid.

Taking a deep breath, she sat down on the D-Wheel and she pulled on her scarlet-red helmet. She slipped her Deck into the car slot of her Runner and she moved her fingers carefully, causing the Runner to give a snarl of life. Taking another breath, she crawled the Runner to the small lead out entrance. She closed her eyes briefly and she let her hands feel the controls. She remembered all the buttons and switches by heart and her feet were at the exact positions they were to be in. When she saw a green light give her the signal to take off, she opened her eyes and she raced her Runner out of the garage base and onto the racing field.

" And now, lets welcome the Ace of Spades for Team 5D's II. He's a cool ol' mechanic that seems to be wise beyond his years. Lets give a big hand to- What! Angel Fudo!" called the MC as Angel raced on the track. The young Turbo Duelist could hear the intakes of breaths and she looked around at all the people who stared at her. She could feel her stomach do a back-flip and she focused her eyes straight ahead. She pulled the Runner to stop at the starting line and she could hear the crowd shouting.

" No way! Yusei Fudo got a kid!"

" That's so weird! Where has he been?"

" Is this kid as good as his dad!"

" This is incredible, huh, folks! The son of a legend is here to star in his first ever Turbo Duel! Boy, won't this be exciting?" asked the MC enthusiastically. The crowd agreed with him with roars of cheers for the young Fudo. Angel tried to hide the blush that was heating her face.

" My, they really do think he's your son, hm?" asked Jack to Yusei from their commentary seats. The other man didn't say anything. He felt the feeling of importance and pride swell in his heart. To hear that his son staring in his first Turbo Duel… Oh if only if he were his real son. Yusei gave a light sigh and he smiled at Angel. For now, pretending was all he had.

* * *

Drake watched his hospital TV with full anticipation. He couldn't wait to see Angel give a full-action Duel.

' _Good luck, Angel. I know you can do this.'_

* * *

" Are you _sure_ this will work?"

Sayer nodded to Spencer as the Catillian siblings and himself watched for Team Shadow Fiend's garage base.

" Of course. Just watch. As soon as this is all over, you'll be reunited with your brother in no time." said the older man. Spencer nodded and his eyes went back to the field, his eyes filled with slight regret and false hope.

* * *

" OK! Now that we've gotten into this much excitement, lets bring out the next Duelist! This blonde cutie had just switched teams and she has a bugger of a deck! Lets welcome the Team Heavy Metal's Joker of the Clovers, Britney Catillian!" yelled the MC as the blonde Duelist came driving out of a garage base on a green and silver runner. It almost resembled a grasshopper. As Britney parked next to Angel, said Duelist had her mouth slightly agape.

" You- You switched teams!" yelled Angel in a shocked tone. Britney smirked and gave a smug look.

" My, aren't _you_ the observant one. Get ready to lose, half-wit!" yelled the girl. Angel glared at her and she looked to her deck, trying to calm down her anger. If she would let her emotions get to her, it could cost her the Duel _and_ it could provoke her psychic abilities. She had to keep focus.

" Alright! It looks like things are ready to start. Racers, play your **Speed World Spell Cards **and lets get this show on the road!" yelled Hunter into his microphone. Both girls did as they way told and the cards soon activated the racing field.

" Alright! On your mark, get set… DULE!"

The two Runners speeded off in lighting speed. Angel took a minute to feel the wind kiss her cheeks before she focused on the race, watching the Life Points appear of the both of them come onto the screen.

**Angel: 4000**

**Britney: 4000**

" I'll give you the head start. It seems only fair for a loser like you!" yelled Britney to Angel. The crimson-streaked girl grounded her teeth and she drew a card from her deck.

" For my first move, I place one spell card face-down." said Angel as the turned card appeared by her side." And I also summon my **Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus**

**( LV: 4/ATK:1800/DEF:1200)** in attack mode. I end my move from there." said Angel as her face-down appeared in front of her and her white horse with sapphires ran along side her.

" How weak. Let me show you what a _real_ monster is! For my turn, I play my **Cross-Sword Beetle( LV: 4/ATK:1800/DEF:1200)** in defense mode!" yelled the blonde as her giant brown beetle with four yellow pinchers appeared on the field. Angel felt her breath escape her lips. The bug looked so monstrous before her eyes. It's large pinchers that could easily snap her bones and it's big built that could crush her with one lunge. Angel was seriously scared now. She heard blood pumping in her ears and she took a nervous gulp. Britney noticed this.

" What's the matter, loser? You're gonna drop out because of a little beetle?" she asked mockingly. As if on cue, the beetle's pinchers snapped at Angel noisily. The silver-eyed girl flinched and she balled up her fist.

" Something is wrong. It almost seems that Angel is frozen." announced Jack, all apart of his commentary act. Yusei could see it, too. He knew that Angel was having her phobia problem. She looked so afraid. So lost.

' _Remember what I told you. There's nothing to be afraid of.'_ thought the golden-streaked haired man, trying to send his thought to the young Duelist.

Angel bit the inside of her cheek and she took deep breaths._' It's not real. It's not real. It's only a hologram. Remember what Yusei said. Focus on other things. Other things.'_ she thought, thinking about her friends that were watching her. She took a swallow and she gave a determined look.

" What? Give up? I believe that isn't in my vocabulary. I'm just getting started!" yelled Angel. The crowd gave a roar of cheers and Britney glared at Angel.

* * *

Sayer looked at the scene with raised brows. And here he though his first plan would work. Angel was always afraid of bugs. And now she had learned to take charge of her phobia? How peculiar. The green-eyed man glowered at Yusei, who looked pleased to see that the young pro was alright.

' _You know, you __**really**__ get on my nerves, Fudo,'_

* * *

Britney picked a card from her deck." Whatever! It's still my turn. And now, I play my spell card, **(-;-{) Parasite Protein**!" yelled the Catillian as her card played a fat little worms appeared in front of **Cross-Sword Beetle**. Angel nearly gagged as the beetle ate the bugs with satisfying crunches. Her stomach lurched at her face went green. This was disgusting." And now, since my beetle has had it' snack, it's attack and defense points are raised by five-hundred!" yelled Britney as her bug doubled in size with twenty-three-thousand attack points and seventeen-thousand defense points. Britney pointed to Angel's Pegasus.

" Now, take out his lousy monster!" yelled the blonde as the beetle lunged at the white horse with chomping jaws. **Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus **gave a whinny of pain as she was destroyed. Angel winced as some of her life points dropped.

**Angel: 3000**

**Britney: 4000**

" I'll admit; that was a good move, Britney. However," Angel held up her hand." It wasn't a _smart _one. Because now, since you destroyed my **Crystal Beast**, I can play my trap card, **Crystal Pair**!" yelled the girl as her card played and a glowing light came from it. Stepping out of the card was **Ruby**, but she looked different. Her fur was a darker shade of purple and there were black markings spotted along her back. The fur around her neck and tail looked ruffled and her fangs looked sharper.

" What in the name of hell is that!" yelled Britney, as if **Ruby **were some sort of slime creature.

" _She_ happens to be **Advanced Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle( LV:3/ATK:300/DEF:300)** Ruby has evolved into a stronger version of herself." informed Angel. Britney rolled her eyes.

" Yeah right. All that happened was that this little rat of yours looks like it crawled out of a freak beetle will take care of it!" yelled the rich kid as the beetle lunged like it did before. But when it reached the purple lynx, a glow came off the **Crystal Beast** and the bug gave a hiss, crawling back to it's master's side. Britney's eyes widen in surprise.

" What happened! Why didn't that vermin get crushed!" she yelled, flabbergasted.

" Because it's an ability she gained from **Crystal Pair**. When she was brought onto the field, the trap card allowed her into her advanced form _and_ she was able to deflect any battle damage on the turn she was played." said Angel. She smiled at her closest friend, who gave a purr of pride. Angel then looked back at her opponent with a grin." And you know what, Britney? **Crystal Pair **has more in store!"

" Pardon!"

" Yeah, you heard me! There's another effect to **Crystal Pair**. You see, when a **Crystal Beast **is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, not only does **Ruby **get into her advanced form_ and_ protection from battle damage in one turn, she can change into her normal form in order to bring out two other **Crystal Bests**!" yelled Angel as she drew two cards from her deck and played them onto the field." So now, I play my **Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth( LV:4/ATK:1700/DEF:1600)** and my **Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle(LV:4/ATK:1400/DEF:800)** to run with **Ruby**." said Angel as her large brown mammoth with glowing ambers and her souring eagle with shinning blue gems sided with **Ruby**.

" That… That's unreal…!" chocked out Britney in fright. Angel gave a light grin with a shrug.

" Hey, a trio is an impossible team, right? Besides, I haven't played these guys in a long time. They need to stretch their legs." she said, pointing to the blonde's bug." Go! **Amber**, **Cobalt**, use tusking rage and aerial upper-cut on **Cross-Sword Beetle**. And **Ruby**, use ruby rush on Britney's Life Points!" she yelled as her monsters preformed their awe-inspiring acts. Britney gave a yell at the aftermaths.

**Angel: 3000**

**Britney: 2700**

* * *

" Alright! If Ang does good in the next move, we're sure to win!" yelled Rail in happiness. The rest of Team 5D's II joined him in cheering, feeling happiness in every fiber of their bodies.

* * *

" No! Britney's going to lose! Do something, Sayer!" Spencer hissed at the older man. The magenta-haired men gave a stiff nod and his eyes suddenly gave a red glint. If Angel wanted to be punished, then she would take it the way she had it as a child.

* * *

Angel waved to the crowds who cheered her name. She felt so alive! So free! Nothing can spoil her pride. But suddenly, all of her happiness melted away. Her forehead gave a burning spilt and her nerves gave electrifying jolts. She gave a yell as she felt her mind being tear away from her body. Everyone stopped cheering when they noticed the oddest site. Angel's eyes were rolled to the back of her head, yet she was still driving her Runner. Something was wrong. Really wrong.

' _Return to me, Angel… Come back to where you belong…'_

' _Sayer…? Is that you…? What are you doing here! Where are you!'_

' _Me? Oh, I am here, there, everywhere. I just wanted to get my godchild back.'_

' _No way! I'll __**never**__ come back with you! I want to stay here with Yusei and the others! You were wrong! A have loads of people who care about me! I __**love**__ turbo Dueling! You can't make me come back with you!'_

' _Oh really? Well then, child, I suppose that if you are going to behave like a child. Then you shall be treated as one.'_

Angel felt her head pounding harshly against her head, as if someone was hitting it with a steeled hammer. She began screaming in pain as whips incrusted with spikes came around her wrist and legs, digging deep into her skin. She began crying in pain, remembering this kind of punishment as a child. If she misbehaved or talked back at Sayer, this was what she would get. Her mind would be conflicted with painful elusions that almost seemed real it was horrible.

' _Stop it! Stop it! It's too much!'_

' _Then do as I say, brat, and come with me! You are mine! You will __**never**__ escape me!'_

Angel chocked out a sob, wanting all this pain to go away. She suddenly saw familiar faces. Drake, Lilly, Rail, Halley, everyone who she had met and grown to love in the past month appeared in her mind. Angel suddenly felt a great warmth cover her. Like she was being tucked in a blanket of sunshine. She could see the hue of all the colors of an aurora come from above. The light of energy appeared in her hand. The light dimmed and it revealed to be a card. Angel turned it over and a sudden light flashed over her.

Angel's eyes opened again and she soon realized that she was back in her Turbo Duel. Everyone looked at her confusedly and Angel looked just as confused.

" Err… It seems that Angel has come back to use from her sudden, uh… Dramatic pause?" suggested Yusei, having no idea what to say. Angel looked at her wrist and she could see the red marks of the spikes that were dug into her skin. She gulped and she looked around the field, trying to see if she could spot Sayer anywhere.

" Hey, dimwit! Quit looking more stupid then you look and pay attention to the Duel!" yelled Britney. Angel shook her head and she noticed the card that was in her hand. Where did this come from? She turned it over and her eyes widen. She then looked at Britney and gave a knowing smile.

" Alright, Britney. You seem to be getting quite bored so I'll do what you want. I play this new spell card,**(-;-{) Crystal Cross-Fire**!" yelled the Duelist as her card played onto the field." Let me explain, when I play this card, it allows me to use the remaining monsters on my side of the field to make them into an ultra powerful attack, so now, I use **Amber Mammoth, Cobalt Eagle, **and **Ruby** in order to ply that move!" yelled the Duelist as her three monster formed into a ball of energy and attacked Britney. Said blonde gave a scream as she was attacked. It was over.

**Angel: 3000**

**Britney: 0**

" ANNNDDD IT'S OVEEERRRR! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, ANGEL HAS WON THE DUEL! THIS ACE OF SPADES HAS HELPED HIS TEAM MOVE TO THE NEXT ROUND!" yelled the MC enthusiastically. The crowd did nothing more than cry and cheer and play.

Angel pulled her Runner to a stop and the next seconds, she was caught in a dog-pile. She was cheered and praised by her who team.

" ALRIGHT! WAY TO GO, ANG!"

" YOU WON! YOU WON! YOU WON!"

" THAT'S THE WAY!"

Angel laughed as she was taken by the group hug. But suddenly, a nausea took over her head and fell back, fainting. Everyone gasped. What was just that? Yusei walked over and he spotted them along with the other adults. He looked at Angel before smiling knowingly.

" Lets go home. He's had a long day."

* * *

**And there you go! Another successful chapter! At least, I hope it was. Well, I hope you all liked it and I hope you review. I'm glad I got it in and I will try to get the next chapter in soon. See ya next time!**

**This is me saying, Peace!**


	11. Chapter 11: Celebrations

**Hello, readers of **_**A Hidden Crystal Rose**_**. How are you all feeling today? Good, I hope. Be cause I'm bringing you an all-new chapter of this grand-packing story! Now, as many of you have asked, there will be some Angel and Drake romance, with a musical performance by Drake. I will also be adding the family-ness you all love and there will be some cute scenes with Angel being like the girl she is. You'll get what I mean later on. Now, to start the story, two things I have to say. I do not own **_**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's**_** or **_**Could You Be The One by **_**Tony Oller****, and lets get this chapter rolling!**

* * *

**Chapter eleven: Celebrations!**

Angel felt her eyes slowly open as she woke up. She gave a tired yawn and she sat up in the bed she was in. She looked around and she recognized the room. She was at the Fudo home. Sluggishly, she got up from the bed and stretched, feeling a bit itchy because she slept in the same clothes she wore for her Turbo Duel against Britney. Scratching her head, she walked over to the bathroom and felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She gave a hiss and she glared at the ground. It was _that_ time of the month again.

" Crap, does it really have to happen? _This_ month, _really_!" muttered Angel in an angered tone as she changed out of her clothes and took a shower. After changing and making sure her, erm, _problem_ was OK, she walked to the dinning room and saw that Akiza was the only one there. The redhead smiled at the young Turbo Duelist.

" Morning, Angel. Had a good sleep?" she asked as she placed a bowl of oatmeal sprinkled with cinnamon on the table.

" Yeah… Everything's going well." said Angel as she sat at the table, ignoring the pains that were poking from the inside of her stomach.

" You OK, Angel? You don't look so well." said Akiza as she placed her hand on Angel's shoulder. Angel shook her head and she picked up a spoon on the table, using it to scoop up her oatmeal.

" I'm fine. Just a little tired from yesterday, I guess." said the **Crystal Beast **Duelist as she ate her oatmeal. Akiza shrugged, seeing that there wasn't a problem and she took a seat next to Angel.

" Oh yes, we're going out to eat tonight, by the way. We're going to celebrate your first win as a Turbo Duelist. Doesn't that sound like fun?" asked the psychic Duelist to the other. Angel gave a smile. A night someone where other than the places she had already been did sound like fun.

" Yeah, sounds cool." she said.

" I'm glad. The place we are going to is rather fancy so I was wondering if you would want to come with me to New Domino Plaza to get you some clothes for the evening. Unless, of course, you don't want to." said Akiza. Angel finished her oatmeal and she shook her head.

" No, I'd love to go with you, Akiza. Tell me when you're ready and lets get going." she said. Akiza smiled and nodded.

' _My, he's quite the gentleman. I bet his mother would be so proud of him. Huh, I wonder if he has a mother.'_ thought Akiza as she stared at the young Duelist. She really did begin to wonder if Angel ever had a family before she had her godfather. She really though Angel was a sweet boy with a good heart.

" Hey, you OK, Akiza?" asked Angel, tilting her head. She was getting a really odd feeling from Akiza staring at her so long. Akiza snapped out of her dazed and she shook her head.

" I'm fine. Let get going." she said. Angel nodded and the two went off.

* * *

" How's this?" asked Angel, holding her arms out and showing the outfit she was wearing. Akiza took a look and smiled. Angel wore a dark blue collared shit with white stripes going down. Her pants were black and cotton-soft and the black loafers on her feet looked comfortable.

" Yeah, that works out well for you. I'll go pay for it while you go change." said the brown-eyed Duelist. Angel nodded and she walked back to the dressing room she had used. She and Akiza had been shopping for an hour at New Domino Plaza and they had just found Angel's clothes for tonight.

Angel changed back into her regular clothes and she walked to Akiza with the outfit she picked. As soon as it was paid for, the two females took a walk around the plaza. It was a perfect day with the right amount of sun and wind. A pleasant flowery smell wafted in the air and everything looked so serine and perfect. Angel would usually wince at the pains coming from her stomach but she tried her best to ignore them.

" Aunt Akiza! Angel! Over here!" the two turned and saw Halley, Sherry, and Davey walk over to them, about five or six shopping bags in their hands. The two smiled and they walked over.

" Hi. What are you three doing here?' asked Akiza.

" I'm just shopping for the children and myself. We want to look our best for tonight. You brought new clothes for Angel, too, no?" asked Sherry.

" Yes. We just got the whole outfit. We were just walking around." replied Akiza. Haley walked over and she noticed that Angel was looking tired.

" Heavy shopping?" she asked, looking at the bag held in Angel's hand. Angel shook her head.

" No. Just, erm… well..." Angel looked at the ground and flushed lightly. It took Halley only a second to realize the problem without the talking adults noticing.

" I get ya. Hey, wanna walk around with me for a while? You know, just on our own?" asked the blue-haired girl. Angel shrugged and she looked at Akiza, who nodded.

" It's fine. Here," she reached into her purse and gave Angel forty dollars." You can use that to buy something, Angel. You never know." said the female Fudo, giving a smile. Angel smiled back and she fallowed Halley farther into the plaza. As soon as they were out of sight from the adults, Halley grabbed Angel's wrist and began to run.

" Whoa! Halley, where are we going! Halley!" yelled Angel as she tried to catch up with the twelve-year-old without tripping on her own feet.

" Some~where~" there was a teasing tone in the younger girl's tone and Angel got the whole idea as Halley rushed them into a clothing store with a load of dressy girl clothes.

" OK, since when did I become your dress-up doll?"

* * *

" Akiza, Sherry? Hi you guys." the two talking females turned to see Carly walking over with Lilly holding her hand and Drake walking with crutches. His leg was wrapped up in a small cast and he was limping a bit.

" Hello, Carly, Lilly, Drake. Doing some shopping, too?" asked Akiza. Carly nodded.

" Yes, we want to look good for tonight's night-out." she said.

" Aunt Akiza, is Angel with you?" asked Drake. Akiza nodded.

" Yes, he and Halley went of somewhere. I thing they headed to the main plaza." said the burgundy-haired woman.

" Ah, mother, I'm going to find them." said Drake to Carly.

" OK, just be careful on your crutches." she said. Nodding, Drake walked away from the adults and he started searching. He stopped when he spotted Halley through a window, tapping her foot and looking impatient. The Atlas limped into the store and the Borrelli noticed him.

" Hey, Drake. Out of the hospital, I see." she said, smiling. Drake nodded.

" Yeah, the doctor says I need to use these crutches for a week and that I'll have to take some pills every few hours so that my Narcolepsy doesn't bother me. Say, what are you doing here, Halley? Shouldn't you be with your mother?" asked the blonde/black-haired boy/ Halley pointed to the dressing rooms.

" Just waiting for Angel. She's changing." she said.

" Really? What is she-"

Drake stopped in mid-sentence when the most beautiful sight in his sight walked over. This girl wasn't like any other he had seen. She wore a light blue sweater with a laced hem and neck line. Going all the way to her knees was a dark blue skirt with a plaid pattern. On her feet with white slip-ons and in her hair was a white head band. Her hair flowed to her back like a cascading waterfall with shiny raven-black hair. The girl looked distant and standoffish but her eyes gave wonder and beauty. Drake snapped out of his daze when snapping fingers came to his ears.

" Put your eye balls back in your head, Drake. You're drooling, by the way." said Halley. Drake blinked and he checked for drool. Seeing that there wasn't any, he glared at Halley, who was looking at Angel with twinkling eyes.

" Wow! This look cuter than you than I thought! You look soooooo pretty, Angel." cooed the younger girl. Angel tugged on one of her extensions and she looked at Drake.

" Uh… so what do you think, Drake?" she asked, blushing a bit. She really did wanted his opinion. Drake blushed himself and he found it a little hard to talk. His words were caught in his throat. Halley decided to _help_ him by giving his foot a _light_ stomp.

" Ouch!" Drake glared daggers at Halley, who whistled casually. He then looked back at Angel, giving a half smile." Wow… You just look so," he then took a moment to admire Angel's look and he walked to her, taking her chin gently with his fingers and smiling dreamily." The most beautiful girl in the world." he said in a near whisper. Angel's cheeks glowed bright and she looked away, a tiny smile on her lips.

" Thank you." she said in a whisper. Halley smiled at the two and she paid for Angel's outfit with her credit card.

" I'm gonna leave you guys alone. Have fun!" called the mechanic as she ran out of the store with both Angel's old and new clothes in her bag.

Drake shook his head and he turned to Angel, holding out his hand in a gentleman-like manner." Want to walk around?" he asked. Angel looked at his hand and slowly placed took it with her's, entwining her fingers with his, even though Drake was using his crutches.

" I'd love to." she said. Drake smiled and he led her out of the store.

* * *

" Mommy, wook! Drakey has a gwirlfweind!" cooed Davey, waving his little hands. Sherry looked up and she gave a giggle.

" Why, Carly, looks like your son is smitten." said the blonde woman. Carly looked and she saw it. Her son was laughing with a girl at his side. Her son looked very happy and the girl next him was very pretty.

" You're right. I wonder who she is." said the reporter to herself. Akiza looked and she smiled at the girl.

" Who ever she is, she is very pretty. It looks like those two are head-over-heels for each other." she said. She took a look at the girl and couldn't help but think that she looked very familiar. It was something about her black hair and eyes. She just didn't know what is it. Before she could draw anymore conclusions, the pair was already gone.

' _Ah, young love.'_ she mused. She then noticed something else.

" Hey, wasn't he suppose to be with Angel and Halley?"

* * *

" And then he came out looking like a cat clawed out his face!"

" Ha-ha-ha! _Seriously?_ your _dad_?"

" Yeah! Lilly was a real troublemaker as a baby!"

Angel gave another laugh as she and Drake walked to the main plaza. They had been hanging out, talking and laughing, and it was just reaching seven 'o clock. The two teenagers walked the fountain and they sat down, trying to tome down their laughing.

" Wow, I feel sorry for your dad." said Angel as she gave a last giggle. Drake nodded and he smiled. Placing down his crutches, he looked to the setting sun and then to Angel. He couldn't help but stare at her. All her laughing gave her cheeks a light hue of pink and the sun's golden rays made her hair and skin glow. She really did look like an angel.

" Something up?" asked Angel. She had noticed that Drake was staring at her for a while. Drake shook his head and he placed his hand on her cheek, caressing it with care.

" Just looking at the girl I love." he said. Angel gave a blush and she scooted over to Drake, resting her head on his shoulder. The hand on her cheek wrapped around her and the free hand brought her head to a warm chest. Said hand stroked the black threads of the extensions and relished at the soft feeling. Drake rested his chin on top of Angel's head and he closed his eyes, rocking Angel gently in his arms.

Angel took the rocking for a bit before wiggling a bit, moving a bit out of Drake's arms and looking at him with curious eyes." Drake?' she asked.

" Hm?" murmured Drake, looking at those silver depths that he could swim in forever.

" Am I… Do you really like me, Drake? Like… even if I'm not dressed… like this?" she asked, lightly pulling at the hem of her shirt. Giving a chuckle. Drake hugged the girl closer to him and nodded.

" Of course. Angel, I love you with all my heart, dressed like this or not. I like everything about you. From the inside and outside. Nothing will change that." said the blonde Duelist, kissing her sleek hair with delicate pepper kisses.

Angel placed her hands on Drake's shoulders and she buried her face in his chest._' He says these things to me. Even though he doesn't know the other me. Maybe… I should tell him __**why**__ I dress like a boy. It would pull off __**so**__ much of this pressure. But… What if he hates me for not telling him? I… I love him __**too**__ much for him to hate me. But…__if I __**don't **__tell him, then the guilt will just eat me alive.'_ her mind went into raging conflict. A yawn suddenly interrupted her.

" Getting tired?" she asked jokingly, smiling at her boyfriend. Drake shook his head and rubbed his head.

" No, just my Narcolepsy. Man, I hate this thing. What if I fall asleep during a Duel? I look weak." he said to himself. Angel gave a light laugh.

" Well, you could lie right here and sleep for a while. I don't mind." she said. Drake blushed at the thought. Resting his head on Angel's lap while her watching him sleep.

" You sure?" he asked. A blush came across Angel's cheek sand nose but she nodded. Drake lifted his bad leg with his good leg into a lying position and he rested his head on Angel's lap. He gave a light smile to Angel, who smiled back. He then closed his eyes and soon slipped into sleep.

Sighing, Angel ran her fingers through Drake's soft locks. He looked so content and peaceful. It was so surprising that he laughed and smiled this much more than how serious and standoffish he looked to the rest of the world. Angel felt special, for she was the only one who saw this side of him. He only let her and her alone see this side of him. The soft and creative boy that hid behind a cold and desolated figure. Angel closed her eyes and she simply enjoyed the soft babble of the fountain. Right now, everything was right with the world.

" Why hello. Having a fun time with your boyfriend?" sneered a voice. Angels' eyes snapped open and she gasped as Sayer walked over, a smirk on his lips. Angel felt goose bumps form along her arms and her heart pounded. She realized that not many people were around and that she hadn't brought her deck with her. She was in serious trouble.

" What are… What are you doing here?" she asked, trying her best to not look afraid. Sayer, however, saw right through it.

" I was just in the neighborhood. Thought I see if I could find anything… Interesting." his eyes look off to Drake, who was sleeping through the whole ordeal. Angel gently cradled Drake's head to her closer, incase Sayer would try to pull anything. The older man could see the protectiveness in Angel's eyes.

" Relax, goddaughter. I won't hurt your precious boyfriend. I just came here to inform you that the next full moon is next week." he said. Angel glared at him, refusing to believe he wasn't going to hurt Drake.

" So, why tell me that? I don't work for you anymore." she said. Sayer wagged his finger like a scolding teacher.

" Ah-ah-ah. But you need to know this." said Sayer as he placed his hands behind his back and turned to walk away. He then looked back with steel-cold malevolence." For you will soon come back to me Angel. Remember, I am _always_ one step ahead in the game." he said as he walked away.

Angel gave a shiver and shut her eyes. Why did he suddenly show up? She was so happy and excited and now, Sayer had to come and be the bearer of bad news. She felt her stomach twist with a sick feeling, like she had just gotten off a rollercoaster that had a lot of loops. She did like the feeling. She didn't like Sayer's words. She then felt Drake stir and she watched him sit up, yawning.

" Ah, that was good… Something wrong?" asked Drake, noticing that Angel was suddenly quiet. Angel shook her head and she tried to pull on a smile." No, I'm fine. Just a bit tired." she said. Drake nodded with a bit of hesitation and he got up, putting on his crutches.

" Well, lets get going. The others must be looking for us." he said. Nodding, Angel fallowed Drake, trying to shake off Sayer's words.

* * *

" A toast. To Angel's first Turbo Duel victory." said Yusei, raising his glass of wine. Everyone fallowed in suit, the adults, counting out Akiza, drinking their wine glasses and the kids and teens drinking soda. Everyone sat around the table of the restaurant they were at. It was fancy but not too fancy, since they had a band playing. As everyone chatted for a bit, Yusei suddenly clicked his glass with a fork, getting everyone's attention.

" Actually, we have one more thing to celebrate. Akiza?" he asked, looking to his wife. Flushing a bit, Akiza looked to everyone with a gentle smile.

" Well, we thought since we're all gathered here, we might as well tell you. Everyone… I'm pregnant." she said. The table erupted with cheers and congratulations, all of them excited. They _had_ notice Akiza's stomach was growing a bit but they didn't want to jump to conclusions. Everyone then burst with questions.

" When! When did this happen?"

" How long! How long are you pregnant?"

" Is it a boy? Girl? Or twins?"

" Why didn't you tell us?"

Yusei waved his hands for everyone to settle down." Calm down everyone. Lets see. I won't answer the first question. Akiza's been pregnant for eight and half months. We _aren't_ telling you what the gender is yet. And we wanted it to be a surprised." said the golden-streaked pro. Everyone was now chattering about the pregnancy, congrats going here and there and everyone talking excitedly.

Angel was very excited about it for Yusei and Akiza. They were going to have another baby. It was fantastic. She felt bad for them before since they had lost their first child but, she was glad they were going to have this second one.

" _For you will soon come back to me Angel. Remember, I am __**always**__ one step ahead in the game."_

Angel gave a shiver and she rubbed her arms. Why had Sayer's words come back? Was she worried that the man was going to try and harm Akiza's unborn infant. Would he do something to Yusei and Akiza since she felt so close to him? Sayer was a powerful man with psychic power to match. And that alone scared her.

" Angel? Angel, you OK?" Angel blinked and she looked to Rail, who was looking at her with curious eyes.

" I'm fine. Just tired." she assured. She then noticed that Drake was taking with the band of the restaurant, taking the black guitar the lead singer was using." What's Drake doing?" she asked.

" Looks like he's gonna sing. This should be good." said Rail. Angel nodded and she watched Drake call everyone's attention. He was sitting on a stool due to his leg and the spotlight was on him.

" Good evening. To celebrate my friend's first win my Aunt's soon-to-be-born child, I would like to play a song I composed. It's called," Drake paused and he smiled at Angel.

" Could You Be The One. I hope you like it." said the blonde. Angel smiled as Drake started a sort of rock tune with the band. He then started singing.

_Taking my time _

_Wanna cruise the runway,_

_Flying in between all the scenery its on._

_( On, on)_

_Its on..._

_Could it be you, you, you or you?_

_I'm looking for a heart that's true._

_Come along,_

_ Its on._

_ Are you gonna be the girl, in my dreams,_

_When I close my eyes?_

_Out of everyone, the best for me_

_The one that I call mine._

_Are you gonna be the one,_

_The shining star?_

_ The center of my world._

_I'm not looking for just any girl,_

_Could you be the one?_

_( Ohhhh…)_

_Could you be the one?_

_Yeah!_

Everyone applauded for the Duelist. Angel felt the bad feeling her stomach wash away when she saw Drake's calm and good look._' I shouldn't worry. Sayer was just bluffing. I should be happy. We're celebrating and Akiza's going to have a baby. What could go wrong?'_ she wondered.

Oh, if only she hadn't said that.

* * *

**And there you go! Another chapter for all you readers. Did you like it? I can't tell if your shaking or nodding your heads so I'm gonna assume the most. Well, make sure to review please. By the way, if you guys know some good names I could use for Akiza and Yusei's kid, please let me know. I'm not sure what I can call him or her.**

**Well, be seeing you guys! The next chapter will come as soon as it can! This is me saying, Peace!**


	12. Chapter 12: Our Last Times Together

**Welcome, readers of my stories! I do not own **_**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.**_** Hm, yeah, it hurts but I can get over it. Anyway, as I am sad to say, there are only a few more chapters before **_**A Hidden Crystal Rose**_** comes to an end. It's the truth, the story is nearing an end. However, I do have two pieces of good news. One, this is where one of the most epic duels that has probably never happened in **_**Yu-Gi-Oh **_**FanFiction ever occurs. It's something I've never tried before so I hope I do my best. Second… That one is a surprise. I ain't going to tell it until the very last chapter of this story, so you're just going to have to wait.**

**Anyway, thanks for all the name ideas you guys sent. They were all very cute and creative. Anyway, lets stop reading this crud and lets get this chapter rolling!**

* * *

**Chapter twelve: Our Last Times Together**

An eyebrow was raised, slender and thin as a rose's thorn.

" _What _exactly did you just say?"

Cobalt-blue eyes gave a flash. One might have confused it for fear but the owner of the eyes would have denied it.

" Nothing. I wasn't thinking."

The tapping of a foot and a pair of silver eyes looked between the two forces. The owner of said eyes wanted to bolt and hide in the nearest cupboard. This kind of predicament was not to be trifled with. Inner instincts were just screaming,_' Now is the time To cut, and RUN!' _But unfortunately, the owner couldn't run. Said owner was trapped, with no escape.

" _Really_? Because from where I was standing, I heard something along the lines of,' I thinks she's gotten a bit… _Bigger_." growled Akiza, looking more scarier by the minute. Angel shifted her eyes to Yusei, who looked clam in the this situation. But in his eyes, the young Duelist could see that Yusei wanted to face a hundred powerful psychic Duelist then deal with a mad and pregnant wife.

" I didn't mean it like the way you think it sounds."

" Oh, so you're saying I'm _wrong_?"

' _Oh crap, now he's done it. Run while you can, Yusei, RUN WHILE YOU CAN!'_ Angel wanted to scream this at Yusei. For after that mistake, Akiza wasn't going to be the only one in a hospital.

The sudden ring of the door bell made Angel sigh with relief, forcing a smile on her lips.

" I'll get it!" she called, trying to keep her voice male while at the same time trying to contain her happiness of leaving the room. She quickly shuffled to the door and pulled it open, seeing the whole 5D's gang there.

" Sup, Ang? What's for dinner?" asked Rail, receiving a smack behind the head from his mother." Ow! Jeez, only kidding, mom." complained the redhead. Everyone shook their head and they all walked into the living room. Angel gave a mental sigh of relief as she saw Yusei and Akiza walking in and greeting their guest, happy to see that Yusei wasn't bleeding from anywhere.

" Well, it's a good think I made enough spaghetti to feed an army." joked Akiza as she walked into the kitchen with Carly and Sherry fallowing her. Everyone laughed along and they too their own places in the living room. The three woman then returned with spaghetti, plates, forks, knives, napkins, cups, and two pictures of lemonade. Everyone piled their portions onto their plates and they began eating.

" Oh yeah, did you guys here? The other four teams dropped out! There's only us and Team Shadow Fiends." said Halley. Everyone took this by surprise, this piece of news was new to all of them.

" That's so weird. Why would all of them drop out just like that?" asked Lilly as she twirled a few strings of spaghetti.

" Think, only us and Team Shadow Fiends are left. Can you say, bribe and blackmail?" asked Mike, wadding up the napkin in his hand. Angel looked to her food and she poked it lightly with her fork, mixed feelings turning her gut.

" Um… Anyway, lets change the subject. Drake, who was that girl you were with?" asked Carly. Drake was in mid-sip of his lemonade when he spat it all out, the sprits getting on Halley, Rail, and Angel, who were sitting on the floor.

" Dude!" yelled Rail in alarm as he used his napkins to wipe all the liquid off him, Angel and Halley fallowing in suit. Drake pounded his chest with his fist and coughed, trying to get air into his lungs. When he calmed down, he looked at his concerned mother with baffled eyes.

" P-Pardon?" he asked. Carly gave a sincere smile.

" That girl you were with at the plaza. Who was she?" asked the reporter. Everyone's eyes turned to Drake, who suddenly looked uncomfortable. The blonde caught everyone's eyes. The adults looked wise and smug while the teens and kids looked worried and panicked. Angel's looked the most worried out of them all.

Drake scratched the back of his neck, praying to whatever god he was suppose to worship to knock him out with his narcolepsy, wanting to get the hell out of the situation he was in. To bad it looked like god, Buddha, and every other god was busy at the moment because Drake didn't feel an ounce of sleep coming to him. Oh _joy_, wasn't that just _swell_?

The Atlas coughed, clearing his throat." Well… She is a girl that I… I met at… School! Yes, school! We were assigned to, um, get supplies for a school project we are working on together. It was coincidence that we met each other there." said the narcoleptic teen, hoping that the adults would buy that.

However, his father shook his head disapprovingly, his arms crossed and his eyes as cold as a blizzard's." I don' think that's the case. You're hiding something from us. And I thing I just might know what it is." said the eldest Atlas.

Drake nearly cringed, trying to hold his composer." And what could I possibly be hiding, father?" he asked, his voice giving the slightest crack.

Jack nodded and he closed his eyes for a moment before they opened again, this time giving a mischievous glint. Drake blinked as his father gave a haughty smirk." My son had got himself a girlfriend. And he didn't want to tell us because he thought it would embarrass him. Well I am quite proud, son. You're turning into a real man." concluded the elder blonde in his proud tone. Drake and all the other kids gave a metal sigh of relief, Angel heaving the biggest one.

" Oh, Drake~! Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend?" asked Carly in a slight whining tone as she pulled her son into a hug, a cooing smile on her face. Drake flushed red and he looked away, his eyes narrowing a bit embarrassedly.

" Because I knew you people would overreact over nothing." he mumbled, trying to get out of his mother's hug. Jack shook his head.

" Nonsense. This mean's that you're growing up. Not even Hunter or Blake have girlfriends." he said. Drake couldn't help but smirk, seeing that he had something his always succeeding brothers didn't. It felt good.

" So, what's this girl's name? What she like?" asked Crow. Drake's smirk flatten and felt his cheek heat up again. Angel watched his expressions, feeling a bit intrigued on how he would pull this one.

" Well, her name is… Is… well, I wouldn't like to say now, thank you very much. How's she' like, in all honesty," Drake paused before smiling to himself, letting his thoughts wander." The… Most perfect girl I ever met." he mumbled to himself. Angel's heart sped up as he continued." She's kind, shy yet outgoing, adventurous, smart, clever, good smile, the most adorable laugh-" Drake stopped himself when everyone gave him looks that said,' You sly dog, you.' He then cleared his throat and straighten himself." Well, yeah, and all the rest." he finished.

Everyone nodded and they soon went back to their regular talking. Angel couldn't help but sneak smiles at Drake, who returned them with a few winks. Luckily, no one noticed them. A sudden of an explosion caught their ears and Jamie and Davey began crying, clinging to their mothers.

" W-W-What was that?" asked Lilly, hiding behind her brother for safety. Kalin walked over to a window and drew back it's curtain. He gave a light laugh.

" Don't worry, guys. Their just shooting fireworks in the sky. Nothing to get worried about." he said. Everyone sighed in relief and they soon began laughing, feeling silly over all their fear for nothing.

" You kids can go check them out in the roof if you like. You can all go through Angel's room window and climb up there." said Yusei. The kids and teen agreed and they ran up the stairs, climbing through Angel's open window and taking seats on the roof.

They all 'ooohed' and 'ahhed' as they watched the colorful bulls of light shoot and explode in the nearing night sky. The colors of the rainbow splashed beautifully against the glow of the sky that harbored night and day at that time. The adults had walked outside and they would sometimes laugh at the children's reactions.

" They really are enjoying the show." said Jay as she watched her son make a few exaggerated gestures with his hands.

" Yeah, I'm mean, look at all of them, even Drake and Mike are smiling." observed Bruno with a smile. The other nodded and Akiza smiled softly as Angel pointed at one of the bursting fireworks, laughing and smiling with her friends.

" Yusei, can I talk to you for a second?" asked the psychic Duelist. The blue-eyed man nodded and the two walked over to a tree in the front yard, just a few yards away from the others.

" Something on your mind?" asked Yusei, leaning against the trunk of the tree. Akiza nodded and she placed her hands on her stomach, holding it gently before starting.

" I've been thinking… It's been weeks since Angel's been staying with us, right?" she asked. Yusei nodded.

" Yeah." he agreed.

" And… He's been so kind. He's gotten along with everyone and… He's really effected our lives, huh?" she asked. Yusei gave another nod.

" Yeah. Say, where are you going with this?" he asked. Akiza looked at the colorful sky for moment before looking to her husband with hopeful eyes.

" Well, I was thinking… If it would be alright… With you and him, if maybe… Maybe we can… Adopt Angel." she said finally. It took a few second for Yusei to sink that information in. he looked at his wife with unblinking eyes.

" Are you… Serious? You want to adopt him?" he asked. Akiza nodded and she looked down at her stomach, smiling fondly.

" Yes. I mean, think about it. Everyone really does like him. He's really become one of the family. And I really couldn't bear to see him go off with his godfather. And besides, wouldn't it be nice for the baby to have an older brother? Someone to play and learn with? I don't know, it's just," the redhead sighed and looked at her husband before continuing." I… I feel so connected to him. I… I don't want to lose him." she finished. She waited for Yusei's reply.

Yusei was mulling over what Akiza had said. She was right. Angel had made a huge impact on their lives. He felt like he was the father he never got to be. And Angel was the son he never had. That young Duelist had filled the hole in his heart that he had suffered for years. Who knew that all of this could happen? That just one teenager, one very special teenager, changed his life. It was unbelievable. To think, he had only met Angel a few weeks ago and now here he was, his family and friends were happy, he was going to be a father again, and now his wife had proposed an adoption. It was beyond belief.

He closed his eyes before giving his trademark rare smile and nodded, opening his eyes again." Yeah, you're right. Angel should stay with us. But," the raven and golden-haired Duelist looked to the group of teen sitting on the roof, watching Angel smile at a firework bursting into Duel Monsters." Lets wait. Just for a while. Maybe later." he concluded. Akiza nodded with a smile and the two walked back to the group as the firework show continued.

* * *

" Whoa! Look at that one! And that one! Man, look at-"

" Alright, we get you, Rail. No need to add commentary."

Everyone laughed as Rail threw a playful punch at Mike, who gave no reaction. The teen shad been watching the firework show for a while now and things were getting late. Halley gave a yawn, few others fallowing.

" Well, I guess we should head home now. Come on, kids! Time to say goodnight!" called Crow below.

" Aw! Come on, dad! Ten more minutes!" complained Rail with hope.

" Rail, don't make me come up there and get you myself!" called Jay. Rail gulped and chuckled nervously.

" OK, got ya, mom." he called back. The redhead gave a high five to everyone." Well, might as well hit the sack. Night, Ang." he said as he climbed back through the window. Everyone said goodnight to Angel as all of them climbed through the window. The last two to climb through were Angel and Drake. Angel flopped to her bed and she pulled her sketch book from under her pillow, taking out a pencil and drawing a bit.

Drake looked over her shoulder." What are you drawing?" he asked. Angle closed her book and smiled, eyes going playful.

" _Some~thing_~ Sorry, it's a surprise that I'm keeping. I'm not showing it yet." she said. Drake narrowed his eyes and gave a fake scoff.

" Not even me? Your boyfriend?" he asked, sounding with teasing hurt. Angel giggled and shook her head.

" Nope, sorry." she said. Drake huffed. Angel giggled again and she wrapped her arms around the blonde's shoulder, nuzzling her head against his strong chest." Come on, don't be like that. I swear, you'll like it when it's finished." she said. Drake gave a smile, and he wrapped his arms around Angel's waist, pulling her away slightly and lowering his head to her level.

" Fine. I can wait for that. But I've waited too long for this." he said, closing the gap between them with a kiss. Angel's eyes widen at first before they closed, pushing lips back slightly and moving her hands around Zack's neck and stroking the lower part of his hair. Drake smirked to himself before pulling away, leaving Angel flustered. He couldn't help but give a laugh. When Angel was confused and flustered, she looked absolutely adorable. And today's look wasn't any different.

Her cheeks were rose-red and her silver-gray eyes were glossy and confused, like a doe's. her head was tilted and her breathing was in a few light pants. It was the most delightful sight Drake had ever seen.

Angel calmed herself before speaking." What's with the sudden kiss?" she asked, almost whispering. Drake smiled and gave a slight shrug.

" Couldn't help myself, I guess. Call it a goodnight kiss." he said, standing up straight and walking to the door. He stopped and turned, waving and giving a goodnight as he left. Angel smiled and she fell back on her bed, sighing and getting up to change into some pajamas. As soon as she was changed, she crawled into bed and threw her cover over her, smiling to herself before going to sleep.

" Team 5D's II! Please, can we get a picture!"

" Team 5D's II! Do you feel that this will be one of the greatest moments of your lives!"

" Team 5D's II!"

TEAM 5D'S II!"

" Sheesh, what the heck is with all these reporters?" asked Halley as Team 5D's and Team 5D's II pushed their way into the Kaiba Dome. This was it. Because all of the other teams of the TSRT dropped out, only Team 5D's II and Team Shadow Fiends were the last competitors. Today was the final. The final of the TSRT.

It was close to sunset when the final was about to begin. Once Team 5D's and Team 5D's II had made it to their garage base, all the rules were explained. Bruno was doing the explaining.

" Alright, here's how it goes, kids. The final is divide into a three-part relay race. The first round is a tag team. The two players of each team have to be good at choosing the right monsters with attack and defense points. It's a one hit thing. You have to be fast at choosing the right cards. So Rail, Mike, you'll be our guys in that round, alright?" he asked. The two teens nodded and Bruno turned to his daughter and Drake.

" When you have the most points, that leads to the second part, which is another tag team. Both players have to use their best spell, trap, and equip cards in order to get through a virtual maze. Time is not on your side. Think you guys can handle it? I'm really asking you, Drake, since your on a splint now." he asked. Both nodded, Drake giving a slight glare. Bruno finally turned to Angel.

" OK, angel. Here's where you come in. the last part is a race. It's almost like the first part. You have to use your best cards in order to power up your Runner. All level, attack, and defense points count on this. The more points you, gain, the faster your Runner will get to the finish line. That alright?" he asked. Angel nodded, lightly gripping her helmet.

" OK, we'll leave you kids to it." said Jack as everyone began to leave. Everyone was wished good luck and Team 5D's II walked onto the field, trying to control the blood rushing into era drums as the crowds roared and cheered. Angel looked around the gaping field as she watched her friends walk to their positions, throwing good luck signs. Angel gulped and she walked to her Runner, looking at the card slot that was she was going to use in her part. It was designed to power up her Runner, the amount of energy used was based on how strong the card she would choose play.

" Break a leg, Hopefully." Angel turned as Spencer sneered and sat on his Runner. She glowered at him before she head the tune of a trumpet and Hunter and Blake walked to the main platform, Yusei and Jack sitting in their commentary chairs. The MC ran onto the stage and he threw a snazzy pose.

" HEEELLLLLLOOOOOO, MY FRIENDS OF NEW DOMINO! THIS IS IT! THIS IS THE FINAL OF THE TSRT! WHOEVER COMES OUT OF THIS WILL BE THIS YEAR'S WINNER! THAT MEANS ALL THAT MOOLA AND BRAGGING RIGHTS! HOT DOG, THAT SOUNDS GOOD!" yelled the over energetic man to the cheering crowd. He then turned to the contestants.

" OK, kiddies, here's how it goes! The team who makes it to the finish line first, wins! Teams, are you ready?" he asked. The teams silence was all the OK he needed." ALRIGHT! THEN LEEETTTTTTSSSSSS GGOOOOOOO!" He yelled, just as a horn went off, beginning the final.

One by one, Team Shadow Fiends and Team 5D's II took turns in the first round. Monica and Robert were playing in the first round, their cards were outstanding, giving them god points.

" **Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon**!" called Robert giving his team a good 5000 points.

" **Infernal Flame Emperor**!" yelled Monica, boosting their points with another 5000. But luckily, Rail and Mike fought back with amazing team work. They weren't called 'Xeno-Tact' for nothing.

" **Simorgh, Bird of Divinity**!" called Rail, the crowd giving a whooping call as he gained 6000 points for his team.

" **XX-Saber Gottoms**." said Mike in his usual monotone, rolling his eyes a bit as many cheered and saw his points boost to 5000. In all honesty, he found this to be a drag.

A few more minutes and turns went by and finally, the MC pulled it to a stop." Alright, both teams have reached a tie. Lets move on to the next round! Lets get this started people!" he yelled as the next round began, the sun reaching halfway to the horizon.

With that signal, it was the next round. The virtual maze was rather difficult, both teams struggling through virtual monsters. Halley and Drake had to do with what they could since Drake nearly fell asleep at one point. Luckily, the two met Britney and her partner right at the last part. The two kids were surprised that Jacob wasn't with Britney but they shrugged it off, seeing that it did not matter to them. Once the teams crossed through the maze, it was time for part three.

" Alright! Lets go fore our Aces of the Spades!" cheered the MC as Angel and Spencer revved up their Runners.

" **Proto-Syber Dragon**!" yelled Spence as his hologram power next to him and sent him down the field. Angel quickly acted, pulling out one of her cards.

" Lets go, **Ruby**!" she called, her purple lynx playing and racing with her on the field. The two met with Spencer, just as he was playing a card. Angel pulled out a card just as Spencer played.

" **Divine Dragon- Excelion**!" he yelled, his dragon powering him up.

" Come on, **Cobalt**!" called Angel as her eagle soared next to **Ruby**, meeting neck and neck with Spencer. Said teen glared his red eyes at Angel.

" Give it up! I'm going to win this tournament!" he yelled, pulling out a card. Angel glared back and she pulled out a card.

" Why do you want to win so badly? It's not like you'll really gain anything. Sure, Drake and the others might get pissed and you'll get some money. But is that just it? The jealousy and money?" she asked as Spencer played a card.

" **The Tricky**! **Option Hunter**!"" yelled the black-haired Duelist, driving faster. Angel met him half-way.

" Help me out, **Amber**!" called Angel as her mammoth monster ran and helped her meet Spencer again.

" I'm serious! Is the jealousy and money all you want!" called the physic Duelist. Spencer looked away and glared at the ground. Angel almost missed the regret in his eyes.

" You wouldn't understand. **Karma Cut**!" he yelled, wanting to ride away from Angel. Said Duelist gave a determined look and pulled out another card.

" **Sapphire**, **Topaz**! We need to get to this guy!" she called as her monster came faster and drove her faster to Spencer.

" Try me. I'd like to see if I can understand." she said honestly. Spencer looked up at her and something in his mind open. He felt… trust, which was something he was never familiar with. He sighed and drew a card.

" Jacob. Our father took Jacob. Don't you know? My parents are divorced. My father wants Jacob to take over the family business. But not here. In America. I couldn't take that so I made a bet with him. That if we could win this, he would change his mind. We could have Jacob back with no strings attached." he confessed. Angel's eyes softened, feeling compassion.

" But Jacob was with you when you guys were signing up. I saw you." she said. Spencer slumped his shoulders.

" Yeah, he was there to see us sign up. He was there to wish us good luck. He was so happy." he muttered. He then looked at Angel with confident eyes." That's why I'm here. I want my brother back. And I won't let anyone stop me." he said, pulling out a strong looking card.

" Time to finish this, **Uria, Lord of the Living Flames**!" he yelled, his strong monster of flames sailing him straight toward the finish line. Angel gasped and she pulled out all her **Crystal Beast**. Their power was still not strong enough, only making her a tail away from Spencer.

" And it looks like Spencer will win! Will Angel catch up?" asked Jack through his mike. Angel looked around and saw all faces of worry and wonder. Taking a deep breath, she drew two cards and played the both of them.

" Lets break the speed! I play, **(-;-{) Crystal Combined**! And that brings all my monster to summon, **Rainbow Dragon**!" she yelled as all her monsters gave a dazzling light. All of them flew into the air and surged with a green light, forming a winged beast. Everyone gasped as a beautiful dragon took the stage. It's coat was sleek and shiny with the colors of the rainbow. It's muzzle was narrow and proud and it's wings were wide and feathery.

Angel's Runner gave an amazing jolt as Angel and her dragon rode past Spencer and to the finish line. Everyone watched as Angel's Runner crossed the final line, letting out all their applause as the Duelist pulled to a stop. Cheers and cries of joy ran through the area as the now nighttime sky was played with fireworks and confetti.

" AND IT'S OVER! IT'S OVER! ANGEL FUDO HAS DONE IT! TEAM 5D'S II IS THE WINNER OF THE TSRT! THIS IS AMAZING! A ROOKIE TEAM LIKE THEIR'S WINNING THIS IS JUST OUTSTANDING! SHOW YOUR LOVE, PEOPLE! TAKE THE WIN, KIDS! TAKE THE WIN!" cheered the MC, suddenly passing out from all his loud yelling. Everyone cheered and appalled as Team 5D's II logo appeared on the main screen.

Angel climbed off her Runner and she watched Spencer pull up to her. He pulled off his helmet with a sigh.

" Nice Dueling." he muttered, looking away. Angel blinked before smiling.

" You, too. You know, maybe if you talk with your dad, you can see Jacob sometimes. Like over vacations and things like that." she suggested. Spencer pondered on that before smiling himself.

" Yeah, maybe that can work. Hey, the next to we face each other, I won't go easy on you. Remember that." he said, putting back on his helmet and riding off on his Runner. Angel laughed and waved.

" I'll remember that!" she called. She soon turned and saw her friends and known adults coming to her, throwing hugs and cheers.

" YES! GREAT JOB, ANG!"

" OH YEAH, WE WON! WE WON!'

" THIS IS SSSOOOOO COOOL!"

" THREE CHEERS FOR ANGEL!"

Angel was suddenly lifted into the air by her close ones, all of them cheering her name. she laughed and smiled as she was curried to the VIP room. Many people surrounded and shook hands with Team 5D's and Team 5D's II. When they all had breathing room to their selves. Angel was pulled into a hug by her friends.

" That was AWESOME, Ang! You're the best." praised Rail with a huge grin.

" Nice work, truly amazing." said Mike, letting out a small smile.

" Nice work Angel." said Halley with an excited voice.

" Yay! Big brother can live his dream now! Thank you, Angel." thanked Lilly as she hugged Angel by her waist.

" Yes. Thank you, Angel. You were amazing." said Drake, breaking his cold and stoic look. Angel smiled to all of them and she received praise from the other adults, too. Akiza was the one who gave her the biggest hug and Yusei gave her a good old pat on the back. A job well done. Angel felt so loved and happy, nothing could break her. She te\hen remembered something.

" Oh, I have to go check something. Be right back." she said, smiling and waving as she left the room. She walked through the Kaiba Dome, a lot of people congratulating her and praising her as she went. Angel was setting off to see the Catillian's garage base. She wanted to say that they did an amazing job in the final. When she crossed a corner, her heart stopped when she saw Sayer leaning casually against a wall. He had a smirk that creamed that he knew something. Angel gulped as he walked over.

" Good show, Angel. Nothing less from my goddaughter." he said in a sickly praised tone. Angel balled up her fist and took a step back.

" For the last time, I'm not coming back with you, Sayer! I'm staying right where I am! Just leave me the hell alone!" she yelled, baring her teeth. Sayer chuckled and Angel knew he had a trick up his sleeve.

" Really? You won't come back with me? No matter what I do?" he asked, his green eyes giving malevolent flashes. Angel gulped again and she stood straight, nodding stiffly.

" Y-Yes! There is nothing you can do that can make me come back with you. You don't control me!" she said, raising her voice. Sayer chuckled again as he pulled something out of his coat pocket. It was a pair of binoculars.

" _Really_? Not even if _they_ were to get hurt by ten powerful Duel Monsters?" he asked, handing the binoculars to Angel and pointing at the field. Angel looked through the device and looked, seeing that they were leading to a window to the VIP room. Hanging around the window were powerful Duel Monsters, ten physic Duelist waiting just below. Angel gasped as she grasped the situation. No one saw the Duelist because they were to psyched up on the TSRT win. The Duel Monsters were real, even though they were only saw by physic eyes. Everyone she knew for the past weeks were sitting ducks.

" Ah, so now you see your predicament. Fortunately, I will make you a deal." said Sayer. Angel turned to him with worried and panicked eyes. Sayer yucked it up.

" Here's my deal. You come back with me to Double A, I won't tell them to activate the monsters on Team 5D's. Don't come back and… Well, you know." chuckled the man darkly. Angel pulled on a tight lip and she glared at him.

" You… You, _monster_!" she yelled, wanting tear him limp by limp. Sayer tsked, shaking his head.

" I'm quite human, Angel. So what's your choice? Unless you want your mother and father to die with your inborn brother or sister." he said. Angel was about to retort when she just realized what he just said.

" M-Mother… And father?" she asked, her voice stuttering with disbelief. Sayer smirked, his green eyes flashing again.

" That's right. Yusei and Akiza Fudo are your real mother and father. And you know why I lied to you about them? It's because they never wanted you in the first place." he hissed.

Angel wobbled on her knees before falling to the ground, her head low and tears spouting out of her eyes. She didn't know where they came form. Was it from her anger against Sayer? The fake truth that her parents never wanted her? The fact that her parents were alive? Her body trembled as she began crying, all the sad mixed feelings stabbing her heart.

Sayer enjoyed watching this, seeing Angel becoming puny in his hands." Ah, so now you see the truth. I _do _control you, Angel. Your parents don't want you. Nobody wants you. But I," he knelt and tilted Angel's head up, letting his hand brush over her birthmark." I do. Come with me, Angel. Forget the others and live a life of happiness. They don't need you anyway. Once that new child, comes into the world, they'll forget about you." he said. Angel looked at his eyes, actually believing him.

" … OK, I'll come. Can I just… Say goodbye? They were so good to me." she said hopefully. Sayer nodded, seeing that he had control over Angel again.

" Yes. But make it quick. And no funny business. Or I make the Duelist attack. I will wait for you outside." he said. Standing up and briskly leaving. Angel stood up and she wiped away her tears, making sure she looked normal. She then walked back to the VIP room, opening the door and walking in.

" Hey ya, Ang! Where ya been, the bathroom?" asked Rail as Angel walked in. Angel gave a sad smile.

" Not really. I was just talking on the phone with someone." she said. Anyone of them could have asked who the person was but Yusei had called the attention to him and Akiza.

" Actually, we have an announcement. Angel, please come over here." he called. Angel blinked and she walked over, feeling pain in her hearts as she saw the resemblances between herself and her parents.

" Yeah?" she asked. Yusei gave a rare smile and Akiza took a step forward, pulling Angel into a hug. The Duelist froze, wanting to melt into the warm and motherly embrace.

" Angel… Would you like for me and Yusei to be… Your permanent parents?" she asked. Angel gasped and she looked up at Akiza, her eyes wide. Everyone else was just as surprised.

" Are you… Are you serious? You want to… Adopt me?" she asked, tears arriving in her eyes. Akiza smiled, her own tears appearing.

" Yes. We love you, Angel. Please, would you like to be a Fudo?" she asked. Yusei walked forward with his own kind smile.

" Well, do you, Angel? Do you want to stay with us?" he asked. Angel blinked and she felt so happy and sad at the same time. Part of her wanted to stay with them. Live and be happy. But the other part wanted to get away from this life, where her mind was being confused and corrupted. With a sigh, she stepped away and shook her head.

" I can't," she said, making everyone gasp. She looked at all of them, trying to hide her sadness with honesty." The person on the phone… was my godfather. He's took time in the… mental ward and he's now all better. He's made arrangments for me to come home with him today. We're," she took a deep breath before coniuing." We're moving to America. Tonight." she lied. Everyone was dead silent, before Halley was the one to brake it.

" So… You came to say goodbye? Like… We're not going to see each other again?" she asked. Angel took a breath and nodded weakly, more tears blurring her vision.

" Y-Yeah… I'm gonna miss you. All of you." she said, telling the truth. Lilly rammed into her, hugging her tightly with tears in her eyes, Angel hugged her back and the 5D's kids fallowed, hugging their friend tightly. Once they separated, Angel reached into her pocket and pulling out her deck, pulling out her **Crystal Beast**. She handed **Cobalt** to Rail, **Amethyst **and **Sapphire **to Lilly, **Topaz** to Mike, **Amber** to Jamie, **Emerald Tortoise** to Davey, and **Ruby **to Drake.

" I want you guys to keep them. I don't think I can… Hold onto them in America." said Angel, giving a tiny smile. Everyone nodded and all the adults hugged her, even the ones that were so serious. Angel walked over to Yusei and Akiza and she remembered her bag. Picking it up from the floor, she pulled out her sketch book and she pulled a page out of it.

" I made this for you guys. It's a... Present for the baby." she said, handing the picture. Everyone took a look. It was a picture of Angel, the Fudos, the Atlases, the Hogans, the Kesslers, and the La Bechs. Yusei and Akiza smiled and hugged Angel.

" It's beautiful. The baby will love it." said Akiza. Angel blushed and she hugged them back, her heart swelling.

" Thank you for taking care of me. If I could, I would be so grateful if you adopted me. Thank you for everything." she said, her voice wavering. The two hugged her back tightly.

" We should be thanking you. We'll miss you, Angel." said Yusei honestly, feeling a heavy weight on his heart. Angel finally broke a sob. Hearing her dad say that meant the world to her. She then backed away and wiped away her tears, she turned to the door, and opened it, turning back and looking at all the sad faces. With a tiny wave, she closed the door behind her.

After a second, she ran from away, tears running down her cheeks as sadness filled her heart. She ran outside and spotted Sayer's limo, wasting no time at running to it and yanking open the door, jumping in and shutting the door behind her. As the limo drove, Sayer held back the urge to roll his eyes at a crying Angel.

" There, there. Time heals all wounds. Now, lets get you back to your _real _home, shall we?" he asked, smirking. Angel didn't look up at him with an obedient nod. Instead she turned her head to a window and she watched as the limo drove farther and farther away from the life she would one day hope to see again.

* * *

**Aw! Now I feel bad for doing that! Poor Angel! T^T Don't worry, readers. Things will turn out good, I promise! Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter. I s it what you expected or something else? Let me know! Well, I have to go! Make sure to review and I'll get the next chapter in soon!**

**This is me saying, Peace!**


	13. Chapter 13:A Flower Within All

**I do not own **_**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. **_**Thanks to all of you who reviewed, I'm so happy! I know, what happened to everyone, right? Well, in this chapter, you're definitely going to find out and the whole plot and gist will be revealed! This will be the dramatic chapter in story and it will also be the last chapter! I know, shocker! Thanks to you guys for reading this and make sure to catch the epilogue and the last author note. Now lets get this chapter rolling!**

* * *

**Chapter thirteen: Thorns In The Rose, A Flower Within All**

There was the knock of a door. The person who was in the room of the door did not reply. Why would she? All happiness was drained out of her. Right now, she did not want to even be awake. The door knocked again and Sayer opened the door, walking in his day clothes and leaning against the door frame with a smirk on his face.

"Angel, tonight is the ceremony. Remember to get in your robe and your escorts will be here to pick you up soon." he said. Angel laid in her bed, splayed like a forgotten stuffed animal. Her head turned to Sayer's direction, her silver eyes dark and empty. There would have been tears, too, but she had already cried out all of them. Sayer gave a stern frown.

"I expect your attitude to be better, child. You're lucky I allowed that riff raff you stayed with to live. Be ready by eight and look presentable. All of New Domino will be seeing this." said the man as he closed the door behind him. Angel tilted her head to the ceiling and stared at it for a while. Her lips began to quiver and her chest began filling with air. Her breath came out in a muffled sobs and her eyes became watery, rivulets of tears bursting form her eyes and pouring like waterfalls down her cheeks. Her cheeks glowed red with heat and her sobs turned into wails. She flipped to her stomach and cried into her pillow, damping her pillow. Even though she was locked in her prison of her room, she whished for anyone to hear her crying. She then placed her chin on her wet pillow and shook her head madly with glaring eyes.

'_Who would hear me anyway? I've been crying for fifteen years now but no one has even heard me now. It's pointless. I'm… Alone…'_

* * *

Yusei woke up sluggishly, taking his time to walk to the bathroom and take a shower. Once he was in his regular clothes, he walked down to the living room of his room and he stopped at the door way, watching Akiza.

The redhead resided on the couch with one hand holding her head while the other rested against her swollen stomach. Her eyes were half-lidded and she looked like she was off in another world. Yusei fallowed her eyes and he spotted the sketch Angle had drew for them. He stared at it for a while before he walked over to the couch and sat next to his wife, placing one arm around her and placing his other hand on her's. he rested his chin on her shoulder and the two of them stared at the ketch, as if waiting for the picture to come to life.

"The baby is going to love it." commented Akiza finally. Yusei nodded and he looked to Akiza's stomach, lifting one of the corners of his mouth. He was going to be a father again… Why did that make him feel so empty? He should be happy. He had his wife, a home, a child on the way, what more he could ask for? Angel's picture in the sketch's was caught in a particular light, as if shown form Heaven. Yusei tilted his head and gave a sigh. He knew what was missing. What was missing was-

The ring of the phone made them both jump and Yusei got up, walking to the phone and picking it up.

"Hello?" he asked.

"_Yusei?"_

"Crow? What's wrong?"

"… I think we need an intervention."

* * *

Yusei and Akiza arrived at the Atlas mansion ten minutes later. The two made it past the giants doors and two the foyer, where all the adults of Team 5D's was gathered.

"What's with the intervention?" asked Yusei as he and Akiza came in. Jack pointed silently through the glass doors to the living room and everyone took a peek.

Drake, Lilly, Mike, Hailey, and Rail sat there, all of them looking dazed and trance-like. They spoke few words to each other but it looked like they were hiding something.

Deciding to take action, Jack opened the door and the adults fallowed, the kid's heads snapping to their direction.

"Alright, what are you hiding?" asked Jack, crossing his arms.

"What do you mean, daddy?" asked Lilly from her spot on the floor.

"You're hiding something, that's what he means. Look guys, we know you're hiding something from us. You look guilty over something so we want to know what's wrong." said Crow. Drake looked at them with cold eyes.

"There is nothing to discuss-"

"Don' go lying to _me_, Draco. That will be a dreadful mistake." hissed Jack with blizzard eyes that could rival his son's. Halley sat up and clapped her feet together.

"What Drake means, uncle Jack, is that what we want to say can't be said so easily." said the blue-haired girl.

"Come on, Hail, you can trust us. Whatever it is, won't we get mad." said Bruno with a reassuring smile.

"The problem is, uncle Bruno, that we can't just say this so easily because… It's a promise. And you taught us to never break promises." said Mike coolly. The room was silent for a moment before Akiza sat next to Hailey and Lilly on the couch, patting them both on the shoulders.

"Please kids, tell us. Whatever it is, we must know of it because maybe we can help." she said softly. Rail frowned and he looked at the ground, shaking his head.

"No you can't. You just can't. You can't do anything about it because whatever happen is done." he muttered.

Carly looked at them softly. "Whatever do you-"

" Mother! The reason you can't help is that you can never bring Angle back! You can't bring back our good friend! You can't bring back a wonderful person! And you most certainly can't bring back the girl I lo-" Drake suddenly clapped his hands over his mouth when he realized what he had yelled and everyone fallowed in the gasp. A dreaded silence fallowed, being as cold as the Artic. Finally, one of them was brave enough to speak.

"What did you say? What girl?" asked Yusei, his dark blue eyes widening. Drake looked away and he buried his head in his arms. Hailey looked ready to burst into tears and Lilly wasn't trailing to far behind. Both Rail and Mike looked at the floor silently. Af6ter wiping away a few of her tears, Hailey spoke.

"We're talking about Angel. He was a he. He was a _she_." she whispered. The adults eyes widen and they all looked like they had seen ghost.

"H-H-He was a _she_? No-No way." stuttered Crow. The adults looked at their children's eyes, hoping to see if they were joking or lying. They weren't.

"When… When was this?" asked Kallin, as lost for words as the others were.

Drake sighed and he rolled his neck, the curve arching against the edge of the couch.

"Angle was a girl in disguised. We've known this for the past month we known her. Hailey was the first to find out. Then the rest of us found out, too. Angle made us promise we never tell you guys because… Well, she never told us…" he voice tailed off, not wanting to talk anymore, both of Angle and his love life.

The adults were silent for a long while. None of them had no idea what to say. Who seemed the most shell-shocked was Yusei and Akiza. Slowly, their minds were putting together pieces. The familiar looks, the similarities, the trials and looks that could be near feminine. It was clear as a crystal.

"Angel is _Angel_…" they both whispered simultaneously. Everyone else's eyes widen and they soon saw it, too. Angel was _Angel_. Angel was Yusei and Akiza's long lost daughter. Akiza gave a sob and she cried into her hands. She didn't know if it was joy or happiness.

"My daughter is alive! My daughter is alive! Why didn't we see it?" she cried in her hands. Yusei walked over to his wife and placed his arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug.

"We just didn't see it, Akiza. Even if we did recognize her, _she_ wouldn't recognize us." he said. Akiza continued to cry and she clung to Yusei like a life line.

"But we could have done something! She's our daughter, Yusei. I always thought we would never find her yet she was with us the whole time! And now she's with some stranger somewhere in this world and we'll probably never see here again!" cried the psychic Duelist.

"I wouldn't say that." everyone looked to Misty, who had and unrecognizable face on her gorgeous features.

"What do you mean, mother?" asked Mike. Misty already had a remote in her hand and she turned on the flat-screen TV of the living room. The screen buzzed onto a new channel and there stood a news reporter with another person that the old 5D's Team never thought they would see again.

"Sayer!" they all yelled in alarm. Misty silenced them and everyone looked back to the TV.

"_And we are here with the head master of Double A academy, Sayer Devine. Mr. Devine, can you please tell us what project you have been performing with young students who have entered your academy?"_ _asked the reporter. Sayer gave a smile but it looked very fake._

"_Of course. I have been working with young Duelist who have very 'special' skills. All of them have succeeded with great promise and I have high hope for them in tonight's grand graduation ceremony. It will be lead by myself, a few of my colleges, and my niece. This event will be private but believe me," Sayer threw a sickly smirk." This will certainly change the lives of many."_

The TV was turned off with everyone's mouths, minus the kids, dropped. Akiza looked as pale as a ghost.

"H-He's the one… _He _took Angel, I know it!" she exclaimed. Everyone else was in silent shock when Davey tugged on his father's hair.

"Daddy, who was the scwary man on the Twee-vee?" asked the little boy. Bruno looked at his son kindly.

"A bad man, Davey. A very bad man." he said gently. Crow stood up and he tapped his fist on his hand.

"Well, if that creep's got Angel, then we just got to get her out of there!" he exclaimed. Rail nodded and pumped his fist in the air.

"You said it, dad! We have to save, Ang!" he exclaimed. Akiza stood up with clenched fist.

"Yes, knowing Sayer, he must've taken Angel when she was born because he knew she was half psychic. I felt something when I first met Angel, but I didn't think it was psychic energy," she said. She then looked at Yusei with firm eyes." Yusei, we have to get to that Double A building and save her." she said. Yusei shook his head and he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"There's no _we_ in this one, Akiza. You can't go." he said. Akiza glared at him hard.

"Why can't I! She's my daughter-"

" I _know_ that, Akiza! But if Sayer caught you somehow, he could hurt you and the baby!" he yelled, pulling Akiza to his chest in a protective way, closing his eyes from preventing his wanted tears. "I thought I lost Angel, Akiza. I don't want to lose anyone else from my family." he whispered. Akiza sighed and nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him gently.

"Promise that you'll both come back." she said silently as she pulled away and rested her head on his chest. Yusei nodded and he hugged her one last time before he pulled away and turned to everyone else.

"We need to get to Double A and fast. The younger kids, Akiza, Misty, Carly, and Sherry stay here. Guys, you come with me." he said. Everyone nodded and the men and guys left with short goodbyes. As they all got on their Runners, Rail looked to Yusei.

"How are we going to get Angel out of their, uncle Yusei?" he asked. Yusei gripped the controls on his Runner and he glared though his helmet.

"I don't know exactly, Rail, but we'll get her out. I lost my daughter once, I won't lose her again."

* * *

There was another knock on Angel's door. The latter rolled to her side and threw her pillow at the door.

" Go away!" she cried angrily, fresh tears gathering in her eyes. Her door was kicked open and two men in black robes stomped in, one of them holding a white silken robe. The man with the robe threw it to Angel.

" Master Sayer wants you to dress in that. When you are ready, come outside and we will take you to the top of Double A." he said. Angel sat up and she bared her teeth.

"Why should I put that on! I don't take orders from you! You're not my father!" she shouted. More tears poured out of her eyes when she mentioned her father. Both men turned abruptly and they closed the door behind them, not saying a word. Angel picked up her pillow from the floor and she screamed into it. She screamed because she hated Sayer, her life, and everything. Why was her life was this? Why was it so unforgiving?

When her throat grew raw of her screaming, she threw it to the bed and frowned sadly at the robe that lied on by her feet. With a few sobs, she changed out of her Double A uniform and changed into the white silken garment. It dragged behind her, making her feel small. With a whimper, she wiped away her tear stains and walked outside. She was grabbed by her arms and her two escorts carried her like furniture. They walked for a while before they made it all the way to the top of Double A. thunderous and dark clouds surrounded the area and all the members of Double A stood in a circle with Sayer in the middle, holding the Crystal Rose.

The red-haired man smirked as his 'niece' was dragged in front of him. Angel saw the sick satisfaction in his eyes and her silver irises made sure to show all the hatred she had all the years she lived with him.

Sayer held his hands in the air and looked triumphant. "My students, for hundreds of thousands of years, we have waited for this moment! The day we of those who have been called monsters can be human once more! For after tonight, no mere human with common abilities can stop us from being the most powerful beings of all humanity. With the power of the Crystal Rose and its host, we will roam the earth without being shun! Fallow me in the ancient chant and let our reign begin!" he yelled. The students raised their hands and began calling to the roaring sky.

" _Thus say the Rose!_

_Thus say the Rose!_

_Release thy power! _

_Thus say the Rose!"_

The sky turned a eerie purple with crimson-red thunder strikes. The winds blew violently and rain splattered from the sky like the spears of warriors. Sayer smirked to the sky, then to Angel. He held the Crystal Rose to her. Angel wanted to take that cursed thing and drop it but she thought better and took it gently in her hands, fingering it lightly.

" Focus all your power on the Crystal Rose. Once it gains enough power, you will be the most powerful psychic ever. Nothing will get in your way. Isn't that fantastic? Don't you want that kind of power? He asked, a full-blown smirk on his face. Angel stared at the Crystal Rose for a second before she held it to the sky, closing her eyes and focusing her energy. She felt strange electrical surges shoot through her veins and she screamed in agony, feeling the veins in her head suddenly pulse. She crouched to the ground but her arms never lowered, like invisible chains were holding her in place. She suddenly heard screams that were not her own. They were the people of New Domino, who were experiencing the horridness of the terrifying weather. Angel gave another scream as the power coursed to her heart, making it almost stop.

Sayer smirked in victorious evil as Angel coated in a transparent-blue aurora and a group blinding blue light formed next to her. It was taking the form of a figure, a girl who was crouched to the fall like Angel. He smirked, knowing that the _true _being of the Crystal Rose was arriving. He held his hands to the sky, his sick green eyes turning dark.

"Bring hell to earth! Let pain arrive! Let them suffer! And allow the psychics to rise!" he chanted as the weather went worse and worse. "Leave nothing behind! Welcome the unwinding rode! Destroy what must be gone! So says the Crystal Rose!" yelled Sayer to the hell-induced sky.

Angel gave a chocked sob and she thrashed her head about. Her mind broke and a new layer of her mind broke. It was suddenly the mind she had when she was a child and it was crying.

'_Daddy! Mommy! Help me! Help me! HELP ME!'_

"ANGEL!"

Angel's eyes shot open and she looked to the sky, her eyes widening at the sight.

* * *

Yusei gave a grimaced look as the weather around him and the rescue group went darker and darker. He increased the speed on his Runner and the others fallowed in suit. They soon spotted the Double A building and they stopped their Runners, climbing off them and running to the entrance, only to find the door locked.

"Damn it! What the hell!" cursed Rail angrily. The group suddenly heard an ear-piercing scream and Drake recognized it.

"That's Angel! We have to go save her!" he exclaimed. Yusei cursed under his breath and he shut his eyes tight. What else could they do? They were stuck between a rock and a hard place. If only they could get on top of the building somehow. He suddenly felt his arm pulse and he looked at his ram, seeing that it was his Signer mark. He looked to Crow and Jack, whose marks were glowing as well. They all gasped as their cards suddenly shot to the shy and glowed, forming giant beings and revealing to be the main dragons in their decks.

"What in the name of seven hells is this!" exclaimed Jack. Drake ignored that comment and he hopped on his dragon, which was huge with a million of a billion white feathers, four powerful wings, and a strong-looking jaw and muzzle.

"We don't have time to worry about that. We need to get to Angel right now!" he said, determination in his eyes. Yusei agreed and he got on his **Stardust Dragon**, the others fallowing and getting on their winged-beast. The eight of them soared their beast to the sky and they circled the building. Yusei flew **Stardust** all the way to the top, easily avoiding the harsh weather on his powerful dragon. He then spotted Angel. His eyes widen and briefly watered at the sight of his daughter before he sucked in a breath a shouted at the top of his lungs.

" ANGEL!" he yelled as he soared closer. Angel looked to him and he eyes grew in surprise. Was she seeing things? Was that really Yusei up there?

"Y-Yusei…. Is that you?" she asked in a near whisper. Yusei heard her and he smiled kindly.

"I know who you are, Angel. Don't call me Yusei. Call me dad." he said. Angel gasped as her heart stopped at that one word. Her happiness of finally hearing those words caught her in the heart. She gave a small sob and she nodded as her eyes sparkled with tears.

"Y-Yeah… Good to see you, d-dad." she chocked. Her arms were suddenly grabbed and Angel saw that Sayer had her. He glared daggers at Yusei as he back away all the way to the edge of Double A.

"One more, Yusei, and you'll be losing your daughter, _permanently_ this time." he hissed, glaring at the man he hated the most. He then looked to the Crystal Being, seeing that it was still forming. Angel gave a cry and she thrashed about. Yusei clenched his teeth, seeing the predicament he was in. one wrong move, and he could lose his daughter. Angel suddenly elbowed Sayer well and hard in the gut and she was released. With her chance, she began running when the ground below her suddenly crumbled and the roof broke, sending her and Sayer hurtling to the ground.

For the briefest seconds, she spotted Sayer disappearing into a odd purple fog. She then screamed when she realized she was falling to the earth.

"ANGEL!" everyone yelled as they spotted her falling figure. They were too far away to even get to her. It would be too late before they even got there. But Drake decided he was going to defy that risk. He flew his **}…{ Lightsworn's Ultimate Dragon** a few yards away from Angel and he did a life-or-death move; He jumped.

"ANGEL! QUICK, TAKE MY HAND!" he yelled as he fell closer and closer to the girl he loved. Angel looked and she gasped. When Drake got close enough to her, he grabbed her hand and pulled her right into his chest, wrapping one arm around her neck and tucking his head crane-like at her shoulder.

"Drake! Why are you doing this!" yelled Angel as they fell.

"When we get to the earth, at least _you _will be alright." said Drake gently as wild wind blew around them. Angel gasped and she tried to pull away.

"_NO! _I won't let you do this! Just let me go! You can get back on your dragon and save yourself!" she cried as she squirmed and thrashed. Drake pulled her closer and tighter to him and he buried his face in her hair.

"No, I won't do that. I don't care what happens to me." he whispered. Angel felt her eyes beginning to water.

"…_Why_?" she asked in a breathy voice as she pressed her cheek against his chest. She could feel Drake smile kindly.

"Because I love you. Angel Fudo, I love you for all you are. You are the only girl who has ever caught my heart. If I have to die just to save your life, then I'm doing it. You deserve to live, Angel. You must live." he said calmly and lovingly. Angel's tears flew away from her in solid crystal forms as she heard Drake say those words. She tucked herself closer to him as they reached the ground.

_I love you, too, Drake Atlas…_

* * *

The sun peaked out slightly from it's near sleep as it was reaching night. rubble of Double A laid around New Domino as people cleaned up all the debris and remains. The members of Double A were being questioned and the rescue team of Team Five D's was searching the ground.

"Angel! Drake! Come out, come out, wherever you are!" called Rail as they searched. They looked and searched over, watching for any sign of life. There was suddenly a rumble in a pile of dirt and Drake dug out of it with Angel in his arms.

"Drake!" yelled the group as they came running over to the young man and helped him out. They allowed him to sit on the ground with Angel on his lap. The blonde and ebony- haired boy looked at Angel, who was sleeping soundlessly.

"She's… Sleeping?" asked Kallin and Mike in unison. Yusei blinked before smiling to himself, taking a seat next to Drake.

"Might as well wait till she wakes up." he said. The group nodded and they took seats to, waiting for Angel to wake up.

* * *

_(Angel's Dream)_

_*Whew, I thought I wasn't going to get to you guys.*_

_Angel blinked as she stared at… Well, herself._

_It was like she was staring at a mirror. Only, there was no glass and her reflection was transparent. Her other self look entirely made of crystals._

'_Who are you?' she asked, feeling a bit dazed. The other Angel smiled gently._

_*I am the true being of the Crystal Rose. Because you used the power the rose mark, that mark on your forehead, I was able to come out, though in my pre-state. You can say I am the Crystal Rose, or in this case, the Crystal Angel.* said the Crystal Angel. Angel rubbed her eyes and took a step forward. _

'_There's so many thing I want to know.' she said. Crystal Angel continued to smile._

_*Yet there's so little time. You are needed back in the world of the living.* she said as she pressed the tips of her fingers to Angel's birthmark. There was a glowing light and Angel gasped as she tried to reach for Crystal Angel._

'_Wait!-'_

* * *

Angel's eyeS snapped open as she woke up. She blinked before she looked up at familiar faces.

"Mh… What happened?" she whispered as she sat up slightly. Drake smiled as he held her in his arms.

"We're alive. It's weird, isn't it?" he asked. Angel nodded and she rested her head against her boyfriend's shoulder with her eyes closed.

"Hey, Drake…?" she asked in a whisper.

"Yes?" asked Drake. Angel raised her hand… and slapped Drake right across the face. Drake blinked at the sudden stinging pain in his left cheek. The group didn't say anything but they were still shocked.

"What… What was…" Drake was shocked, having no idea what to say as Angel glared at him.

"What were you thinking! That was suicide! Doing something like that…!" she said angrily. Drake blinked in shocked wonder, not believing what he was hearing.

"But it was… And I-" he was cut off by Angel grabbing him by the collar of his jacket and pulled him down for a kiss. Drake was shocked for a split second before he closed his eyes and placed his hands on Angel's waist, sighing at the feel of her petal-soft lips. They kissed slowly and lovingly, making sure that the other was there in their arms. After a minute, Angel hugged him closely with a sweet smile on her lips.

"But thanks for doing it anyway. And Drake? I love you, too." she whispered. Drake smiled before he kissed Angel's forehead tenderly. Their moment was interrupted by a wolf whistle. The both of them shot dagger-like eyes at Rail.

"Well, well, well, when's the wedding, guys?" teased the carrot-top. Crow gave a snort while the Kesselers rolled their eyes. Both teens stood up and Drake pointed to Yusei, who was three feet away. Angel nodded and she stepped forward, gulping. Yusei gave a smiled and he opened his arms. Angel gave a sniffle before she dashed forward and ran into her father's arms. She gave a sob and Yusei held her close, allowing one tear to pass his shut eyes.

"Angel… Thank god you're OK. You're safe. Everything's alright. Lets go home, OK?" he asked. Angel nodded and she pulled away slightly, giving a teary smile at her dad.

"Yeah… Home…" she said. There was a sudden ringing and everyone looked to Jack, who was pulling out his cell phone.**( AN: Isn't it odd that he is the only one throughout the story to have a cell phone?XD)**

"Yes, hello? Carly, this isn't the- What! When? Right now? But we- But isn't that! Fine, we'll be there as quick as we can. Yes, yes, I promise. Good bye." he said quickly as he hung up. Everyone didn't like the panic look on his face.

"Akiza's just gotten into labor! Her baby is coming early!"

* * *

The rescue team of Team 5D's rushed into New Domino hospital in twelve second flat. People stared at them as they ran to the reception desk. You think it would be perfectly normal to see eight men completely filthy with one girl in a shriveled and dirty robe run into hospital.

"Excuse me, we're looking for Akiza Fudo. She's in labor right now." said Yusei in a calm yet quick voice. The reception lady looked at her clipboard.

"Yes, she just checked in a while ago. I suggest you wait in the waiting room on the fifth floor. She must be having the child right now." she said. The group nodded and they walked to the elevator, going all the way to the fifth floor and meeting the others there. Everyone tackled Angel in a hug and they all asked for the story, getting different pieces from the members of the rescue squad. A nurse walked into the room then.

"The Yusei Fudo family?" shed asked. The group stood up. The nurse's eyes widen for a second at the massive group before she gave a smile.

"You're wide made a successful delivery, Mr. Fudo. You and your… 'family' may see her now." she said. Yusei nodded and the group began walking. Noticing Yusei looked a bit nervous, Angel took his hand and gave it a small squeeze. Yusei smiled at her and gave a squeeze back as they reached Akiza's room. Slowly, Yusei took the door knob and opened the door. When they got in, all of them gave a gasp.

Akiza laid in her hospital bed, sweating and smiling tiredly. There was a certain glow around her as she held not one, not two, but _three_ bundles in her arms. All of them had swelling hearts. Akiza had triplets.

"Hi… Meet the new additions to the family." said Akiza tiredly as she held her newborn children. Yusei lightly tugged Angel's hand with his and the two walked over. Angel smiled gently and she placed her hand on her mother's arm.

"Hi mom." she whispered. Akiza smiled as she looked at Angel, then to one of the bundles in her arms.

"Hi. Do you want hold one?" she asked. Angel nodded and Akiza handed her one of the babies, handing another to Yusei as well. Angel felt tears slip down her cheeks as she stared at her baby brother. He was so… gorgeous.

A small tuff of raven-black hair sprout from his head. His skin was light and creamy and his smile was like a puppy's. His eyes were even open and they were chocolate brown and cat-like. He stared back and Angel and gave a light gurgle, his eyes shining. Angel sniffled and smiled.

"I can't believe I'm a big sister." she whispered as she gave the bay a tiny hug.

Yusei smiled at the little girl in his arms. She too had raven-black hair like the baby boy only her eyes were sapphire-blue. Her skin was a light tan and her smile was as beautiful as the stars.

And the baby girl in Akiza's arms was just as precious. Her hair was a shade of magenta and her eyes were sapphire-blue and like a cat's. Her skin was the color of silk and her face was doll-like. It was clear that all the infants were perfect, despite their early birth. Everyone else agreed as they crowed around and smiled at the children, congratulating the family.

"So what are you going to name them?" asked Lilly as she sat on her father's shoulders. Yusei and Angel looked to Akiza, who smiled back at them.

"Well, there's three of us, so that means we can each give them names." she said. She then looked at the little girl in her arms and kissed the baby on the forehead." I think I'll call this one… Rosette Star Fudo. Her hair reminds me of roses. And I've always liked the nick name Rosy." she said with a smile. Angel and Yusei smiled and Yusei pondered for a bit.

" Starlette. Starlette Rose Fudo. She has… That thousand-star smile." he said calmly, petting his daughter's raven-black hair. Everyone looked to Angel, who was staring at her baby brother with slight pursed lips. What would be the good name? she looked closely at her baby brother and she could just suddenly see it. He looked like a-

"Yuudai. Yuudai Devlin Fudo." she said as she hugged her brother. Akiza smiled while Yusei patted his daughter on the shoulder.

"'One who is a great hero.' That's perfect Angel. But why Devlin?" he asked. Angel blushed as she let Yuudai grip her finger with his tiny hands.

"I remember reading a book with a hero named Devlin. Yuudai just reminded me of him." she said. Everyone smiled and then a nurse walked in with a camera.

"Would you like a photo?" she asked. Everyone nodded and they crowded around the Fudo family. The nurse gave a laugh as she adjusted the camera lens.

"Quite the family." she said as the camera flashed. And that was true. They were quite the family. And Angel wouldn't trade it for anything else.

* * *

_**(EPILOGUE) **_

Yusei closed the door to the front of his home the fallowing week. He felt tired after the whole party everyone agreed on having after Akiza had gotten out of the hospital. He looked around the house briefly before he spotted his wife and four children in the living room. The triplets were sleeping on a little blanket on the floor while Angel was drawing in her sketch book. Akiza was watching Angel. Smiling, Yusei too a seat next to Akiza and he looked over his daughters shoulder.

"What are you drawing?" he asked. Angel squinted and drew one more line. Smiling to herself, she gave her sketch to her father. Yusei smile at the drawing of the triplets on the blanket with himself and Akiza and Angel sitting near him. He smiled and handed the drawing back to Angel, sitting back in his seat and putting an arm around Akiza.

"Things are finally working out, hm?" asked the redhead. Yusei nodded and Angel did, too.

"Yeah, just us, Rosy, little Yuu, and Cho." said Angel with a find smile.

"Cho?" asked Yusei with a raised brow.

Angel giggled as she twirled on a strand of her black and red hair. Even after a week, her hair had grown to her shoulders in a more feminine way. Everyone liked it.

"Yeah, that's what I call Starlette. Since she's so pretty and small. It means 'butterfly.'" she said happily. Yusei and Akiza smiled and laughed and the triplets woke up. Smiling, Angel walked over to them and sat near them. They cooed and gargled at their big sister and Angel gave a giggle as she held her hand out as the babies tugged on her fingers.

"Yeah, that's right. I'm your big sister. And I promise, I'm not going to let anyone take you guys away. Because I'm here, you gems will never be stolen."

And that was a promise she was going to keep.

* * *

**The end. Or is it? That's right, folks, there's going to be a sequel to this! I'm not kidding you! I think I might post it in a few weeks or so. Anyway, I hope you liked this. I was going to have the epilogue in another chapter but then I thought 'nah.'**

**Anyway, thanks to all of you hey gave me the awesome names for the triplets! All of them were cool and creative in their ways. The ones who gave me the names for this story were **_**Zenzak101, Stephanie Starlight Fudo, **_**and **_**Shippofan2k**_**. Yuudai was a name I had thought of personally.**

**Anyway, thank you to all of you who have read this chapter and this story! All of you made this possible for making this my first complete story ever! Make sure to review and keep your eye out for the sequel to this story! Well, all see you all in the sequel!**

**This is me saying, Peace!**


End file.
